


first love

by Adler7000



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance, Smut, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adler7000/pseuds/Adler7000
Summary: دختری که پدر و مادرش را طی یک عملیات تروریستی از دست می ده. الان او یک دختر ۲۷ سالست که به دنبال پیدا کردن قاتل پدر و مادرش یک کارگاه شده اما او نمی دونه که با دختری طی این مسیر آشنا می شه که زندگیش را کاملا عوض می کنه...(first love)اسم: عشق اولکاپل اصلی: مونسانکاپل فرعی: جنلیساوضعیت: در حال آپروز های آپ: نا معلومنکته: این داستان کاپل ویکوک هم داره، اما چون خیلی فرعی هست، ذکرش نمیکنم
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 2





	1. part 1 "The beginning"

Name: first love  
Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut  
Couples: moonsun, jenlisa  
Episode: 1  
Written by: Adler

_ اینم یه پرونده دیگه  
زیر لب زمزمه کردم. خیلی خسته بودم. کاش میشد یه مدت می رفتم مسافرت. دلم یه تعطیلات حسابی میخواد. تو همین افکار بودم که در رو زدن.  
_ بیا تو  
در باز شد و چانیول وارد اتاق شد.  
_ اوه چان  
\+ قربان، اومدم اسناد پرونده رو ببرم.  
_ اوه آره، بیا بگیر.  
و چندتا کاغذ که هنوز چند دقیقه هم از مهر کردنشون نگذشته بود رو بهش دادم.  
\+ اوه راستی قربان  
_ اوم  
+برای آخر هفته برنامه ای دارید؟  
_ نه، چطور؟  
\+ یه دعوت نامه از طرف رئیس جمهور اومده. برای یه مهمونی آخر هفته دعوتمون کردن.  
_ منو؟!  
\+ همرو  
_ تو چی؟!  
\+ قربان من برای آخر هفته قرار ملاقات دارم.  
_ آها، خیلی خب. مرسی.  
\+ فعلا  
یه نگاه به ساعت انداختم. ده شب بود. کتم رو از پشت صندلی برداشتم و بیرون رفتم. به محض اینکه در رو باز کردم، صدایی باعث ترسیدنم شد.  
+مون بیول  
_ب...بله... قربان، ترسیدم. خواهش می کنم یکم با ملایمت تر صدام کنید.  
+اوه، آره، باشه. راستی آخر هفته....  
_بله قربان شنیدم.  
+خب، میای؟!  
_هنوز نمی دونم قربان.  
+اوکی، پس می بینمت. فعلا.  
و ازم دور شد. من حتی بهش نگفته بودم میام یا نه. سرم رو چرخوندم و به راهم ادامه دادم.

****************

(دیدگاه راوی)  
صبح روز بعد

_دَد.....دَدی......پاپایی.....کجایی؟!.....  
همونجور که داشت اسم پدرش رو تو جای جای عمارت صدا می زد به سمت یکی از خدمتکار ها حرکت کرد.  
_کت......کت......بابا رو ندیدی؟!  
*خانم، فکر می کنم ایشون رفتن استخر. گفتن می خوان....  
همون لحظه بود که حرف ش با مشت میونگ سان که به بازوش خورد قطع شد.  
_دمت گرم.  
و بعد هم چشمکی به خدمتکار زد و به سرعت دور شد. به طرف استخر حرکت کرد. میونگ سان دختر پرجنب و جوشی بود و زیاد می خندید.  
_پاپایی....  
همینطور که با لبخند وارد سالن استخر میشد با حالت کیوتی اسم پدرش رو صدا میزد.  
_ بابایی....  
+جان بابایی  
_امشب مهمونی نداریم؟!  
+چرا عزیزم  
_چه مهمونی ای؟!  
+هر مهمونی ای که فرشته کوچولوم دوست داشته باشه.  
_خب من یه مهمونی بالماسکه خفن تو بهترین کلاب سئول می خوام.  
+باشه عزیزم. حتماً واسه شب یکی از بهترین کلاب های سئول رو رزرو می کنم.  
_می خوام همه دوستام هم باشن. همرو دعوت کن.  
+چشم فرشته کوچولوم.  
_مرسی پاپایی....  
همون طور که پدرش داشت از استخر بیرون، میومد بوسهای روی گونش گذاشت و با خوشحالی محیط رو ترک کرد.

****************

(دیدگاه یونگ سان)  
با صدای زنگ در خودمو به سرعت به در رسوندم تا قبل از خدمتکارا بازش کنم و خوشبختانه موفق هم شدم و به محض باز کردن در با چهره خندون لیسا مواجه شدم. نتونستم تحمل کنم و با شدت خودمو پرتاب کردم تو بغلش.  
\+ اوه یواش دختر  
_ وای لیسا نمی دونی تو این مدت که نبودی چقدر بهم سخت گذشت.  
سرمو از بغلش بیرون آوردم و حرفام رو ادامه دادم.  
_راستی وقت نشد ازت بپرسم، دقیقاً کی اومدی؟!  
_ ژاپن چطور بود؟!  
_ چرا انقدر کم بهم زنگ زدی خب نگفتی من از دلتنگی میمیرم؟!  
\+ اه، آروم باش دختر چرا انقدر سوال میپرسی؟! عوض این همه سوال پرسیدن زیپ دهنت رو ببند و بزار بیام تو خودم همه چی رو برات توضیح می دم.  
منم با زدن این حرفش دستشو گرفتم و با سرعت به سمت اتاقم کشیدمش. با رسیدن به طبقه بالا در اتاقو باز کردم و خودمو پرت کردم رو تختم. لیسا هم جلوی در دستشو گرفته بود به زانو هاش و نفس نفس می زد.  
\+ یواش......تر.....دختر...تو....چرا انقدر.....انرژی داری؟؟.......هوف...مُردم.  
و به همین ترتیب لیسا هم خودشو پرت کرد رو تخت خوابم و کنارم دراز کشید.  
_ خب نگفتی ژاپن چطور بود.  
\+ هیچی خودت می دونی که. کنفرانس های پشت سر هم و خسته کننده، باورت نمیشه ولی تمام این یک هفته فقط داشتم متن سخنرانی حفظ می کردم. خیلی خستم.  
بهش حق می دم خسته باشه. اون فقط بیست و پنج سالشه و حالا مجبوره به عنوان یه فعال محیط زیست هر ماه کلی سخنرانی چرت و پرت تو سرار دنیا انجام بده و تهش هم بیشتر از نصف افرادی که داره براشون حرف می زنه یا خوابن و یا دارن با گوشی هاشون ور می رن.  
+تو که خودت بهتر از هر کسی می دونی. من هیچ وقت این شغلو دوست نداشتم.  
_خب....چرا نمی ری دنبال آرزوهات؟!  
+می دونی که. حریف بابام نمی شم. اون همیشه میگه معلمی به درد من نمی خوره و من باید یه شغل آبرومندانه داشته باشم. اون هیچ وقت منو نمی فهمه.  
با گفتن جمله آخر بغض رو تو صداش احساس کردم. می دونم چقدر این مدت عذاب کشیده.   
+می دونی. اون همیشه با هر چیزی که من دوسش دارم مخالفه حتی وقتی فهمید لزبینم کتکم زد و یه روز تمام تو اتاقم حبسم کرد. اون دیگه نزاشت ببینمش و توی خونه زندانیم کرد و وقتی فهمید فرار می کنم و قایمکی می بینمش...  
بغضش ترکید و زد زیر گریه. همون لحظه بود که سرشو تو بغلم گرفتم و موهاشو نوازش کردم. لیسا گذشته ی سختی رو گذرونده. وقتی پدرش فهمید لیسا با یه دختر رابطه داره توی خونه حبسش کرد. یه بار که لیسا قایمکی خونه دختر رفت با خونه خالی مواجه شد. اون رفته بود و تنها چیزی که برای لیسا گذاشته بود یک یادداشت بود.همین. با وجود اینکه از این ماجرا نزدیک پنج سال می گذره اما لیسا هنوز اون یادداشت رو داره و با هر بار خوندش دوباره و دوباره یاد اون دختر میوفته و من شاهد تک تک این اتفاقات بودم، شکسته شدن لیسا.   
_ هیششش. لیسا آروم باش.  
+من.....هق هق.....حتی.... نتونستم بهش..... هق هق... بگم چقدر...... دوسش دارم.  
_هیشششششش. لیسا. من مطمئنم سرنوشت دوباره شما رو کنار هم قرار می ده.  
چند دقیقه ای گذشت و گریه لیسا قطع شد. از جاش بلند شد و لبه تخت نشست و منم کنارش نشستم.  
+بازم ممنونم ازت که مثل همیشه کنارم هستی و باعث می شی حس بهتری نسبت به زندگی مزخرفم داشته باشم.  
_ این حرفو نزن لیسا. تو بهترین دختری هستی که توی این بیست و پنج سال زندگیم می شناسم.  
و لبخندی بهش زدم. لیسا هم متقابلاً لبخندی بهم زد و از جاش بلند شد. قبل از اینکه از اتاق بره، ایستاد و برگشت سمتم.  
\+ راستی جریان این مهمونی آخر هفته چیه؟!  
_کدوم مهمونی؟  
+همین مهمونی که پدرت برای قدردانی از یه سری مقامات ترتیب داده...  
_چیزی راجبش بهم نگفته. شما هم دعوتین؟!  
+آره، بابام و چندتا وزیر وزرا و بعضی افراد ایستگاه های پلیسی.  
_ ایستگاه پلیسی؟!!؛ اونا دیگه چرا؟!  
+دقیق نمی دونم ولی می دونم جدیداً کارگاهی موفق به حل پرونده تقریباً متروکه ی حمله مسلحانه به بابات شده. فکر کنم این مهمونی رو به افتخار اون ترتیب داده.  
_حمله مسلحانه به بابام؟! چرا حس می کنم تنها کسی که اینجا از هیچی خبر نداره منم.  
+منم جزئیات رو نمی دونم. فکر کنم از بابات بپرسی بهتر باشه. منم دیگه باید برم تا قبل از اینکه دیر بشه و بابام بلایی سرم بیاره.  
_باشه....  
_اوه راستی!  
+چیه؟  
_ امشب یه مهمونی تو *سوپ سئول میگیرم. بابام کل کلاب رو واسه شب رزو کرده. می دونم الان موقعیتت مناسب نیست ولی اگه تونستی حتماً بیا.  
لیسا لبخندی بهم زد. جلوتر اومد و گونمو بوسید.  
_ممنون که تو هر شرایطی فکر منی. اگه بتونم حتماً میام پیشت.  
و از اتاق بیرون رفت.

****************

چند ساعت بعد  
_دَد..... چرا بهم نگفتی.....!  
+ببخشید دخترم، اصلأ حواسم نبود.  
_اونوقت قضیه پرونده حمله مسلحانه به شما و حلش توسط این کارگاه نابغه چیه؟!  
_اون مال خیلی سال قبله تو اون موقع شونزده سالت بود.  
+پس چرا من یادم نمیاد  
_چون من نزاشتم بفهمی، نمی خواستم نگران بشی.  
+اوه دَد.....  
نفس کلافه ای کشیدم و اتاق کار بابام رو ترک کردم.

****************

(همین لحظه دیدگاه راوی)  
عمارت مانوبان ها

_ بابا من نمی خوام  
\+ تو مجبوری، انتخاب دیگه ای نداری.  
_ من نمی خوام ازدواج کنم  
\+ دیر یا زود چه بخوای و چه نخوای این اتفاق میوفته، تو هم نمی تونی کاریش بکنی. من فقط دارم مسیرو برات آسون تر کنم.  
تو همین لحظه بود که لیسا حس می کرد الانه که از شدت عصبانیت منفجر بشه. چشماش قرمز شده بودن و رگ های دست و گردنش معلوم بودن. حالش از دروغ بهم می خورد.از میز کوچیک کنار دیوار گلدونی رو برداشت و جلوی پای خودش و پدرش زمین انداخت. گلدون به هزاران تیکه تبدیل شد و بعد از این اتفاق تنها صدایی که شنیده شد صدای جیغ مادرش و چندتا از خدمتکار های زن خونه بود.  
_ حالم از دروغات بهم میخوره. تو به من به عنوان تنها چیزی که نگاه نکردی دخترت بود. تو هر چیزی که دوستش داشتمو ازم گرفتی. تو به من فقط و فقط به عنوان یه جنس برای معامله نگاه کردی.  
جمله آخرو با داد گفت طوری که بعد از مکث کوتاهی که بین حرفاش کرد صدای گریه مادرشو میشنید.  
_اصلا تا حالا به این فکر کردی که چه چیزایی خوشحالم میکنه یا از چه چیزایی خوشم میاد؟، نه!. نکردی. چون اصلاً برات مهم نبوده. من صرفاً فقط یه ابزار بودم برای پیش برد اهداف و خواسته هات.اصلا شده تا حالا به همون چیزی که هستم افتخار کنی؟!. نه. نشده بابا.  
حرفاشو با بغض به پدرش می گفت. تا الان همه حرفا رو توی خودش می ریخت و گریه می کرد. اما اینبار فرق می کرد. دیگه نمی خواست جلوی باباش ضعیف به نظر بیاد.  
اینبار نمی خواست گریه کنه، حداقل اینجا نه.  
_ البته اگه لیاقت این اسمو داشته باشی  
دیگه نمی تونست حس می کرد بغضش الانه که بترکه. باید هر چه زودتر از اونجا دور می شد. پشتشو کرد و به سمت در حرکت کرد.  
+اگه فکر کردی با حرفای قشنگ قشنگ و ترحم آمیز زدن می تونی نظرمو عوض کنی کور خوندی.  
این حرف پدرش باعث شد لحظه ای از حرکت وایسته. دستشو مشت کرد و ناخوناش رو تو دستش فرو کرد. بدون لحظه معطلی به سمت در حرکت کرد. از اینجا متنفر بود. از باباش هم متنفر بود.  
+حالا الان کدوم گوری می ری نصفه شبی؟!  
لیسا در عمارت رو باز کرد و با صدای آرومی گفت  
_ میخوام تنها باشم. دنبالم نیا. بادیگارد هاتم دنبالم نفرست.  
و در با شدت زیادی کوبیده شد....

* سوپ سئول اسم یکی از بهترین و گرونترین کلاب های سئوله.


	2. part 2 "What's happening here?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love  
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut  
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa  
> Episode: 2  
> Written by: Adler

**آنچه گذشت**  
\+ من هیچوقت نتونستم بهش بگم که چقدر دوسش دارم  
_کدوم مهمونی؟!  
\+ من نمی خوام ازدواج کنم  
\+ می خام تنها باشم، دنبالم نیا. بادیگارد هاتم دنبالم نفرست.  
و در با شدت زیادی کوبیده شد.

****************

(دیدگاه راوی)

کلید رو توی قفل چرخوند و وارد خونه شد. دوباره یه روز یکنواخت و خسته کننده دیگه هم به پایان رسید. تنها کسی که توی اون خونه انتظارش رو می کشید لاکپشت کوچولویی بود که از بچگی همدم بیولی بود. کتش رو روی دسته صندلی انداخت و به سمت آکواریوم کوچکی راه افتاد.

_ فرانکی.... حالت چطوره حوصلت سر رفته بود؟! 

کمی از قوطی کوچکی که بالای آکواریوم بود به لاکپشتش غذا داد.

_میدونی فرانکی.... فردا سالگرد فوت مامان باباست. میدونستی؟! امسال بیست و پنجمین سالگردیه که پیشم نیستن. تو تنها یادگاری هستی که ازشون برام باقی مونده.

ظرف غذا رو بالای آکواریوم گذاشت و به طرف آشپز خونه رفت. تنها چیزی که توی یخچالش پیدا می شد چندتا هویج کپک زده، یه ظرف پنیر و چندتا شیشه مشروب بود.

یه شیشه مشروب برداشت. شاتی هم از تو کابینت برداشت و چندتا یخ توش انداخت. مشروب رو توی شات ریخت و شات اولو یجا سر کشید. مزش تلخ بود، ولی بهش عادت داشت. یه جورایی مثل زندگیه خودش بود. شات دوم و سوم هم سر کشید که با ویبره گوشیش تو جیبش یه لحظه مکث کرد. گوشیش رو از تو جیبش درآورد و به اسکرینش خیره شد. یه پیام داشت. از چانیول بود. بازش کرد.

\+ حالت خوبه؟!

\+ هنوز بیداری؟!

\+ می خوای بیام پیشت؟!

چند لحظه به صفحه چتش با چانیول خیره موند و بعد ناخودآگاه لبخندی رو لبش شکل گرفت. پس هنوزم کسی بود که بهش فکر کنه و نگرانش باشه.

\+ پرسیدم حالت خوبه یا نه؟!

\+ حالا دیگه کارت به جایی کشیده که پیامامو میخونی ولی جواب نمی دی؟!

+باشه، خودت خواستی!

و همون لحظه بود که چانیول زنگ زد. دکمه سبز رنگ رو فشار داد و گوشی رو روی گوشش گذاشت.

\+ هی، مگه من نیستم به تو پیام می دم.ها؟!

_ چته چان. اولاً اینکه انقدر تند می نویسی که من نمی تونم جوابتو بدم. دوماً اینکه من حالم خوبه لازم نیست بیای پیشم.

+جدی؟

_ آره. جدی

\+ ولی حدس می زنم الان برای گفتن این حرف خیلی دیر باشه.

_چطور؟!

+درو باز کن بیام بالا.

*****************

(دیدگاه لیسا)

برام مهم نبود کجا می رم. فقط می خواستم تا می تونم از اون جهنم دور بشم. به محض قدم گذاشتن تو کوچه ای که حالا سیاهی شب همه جاشو پوشونده بود، اشکام شروع کرد به سرازیر شدن.فقط گریه می کردم. سوز سرد پاییزی مدام گونه هامو نوازش می داد. هیچ ایده ای ندارم که الان کجا باید برم. این وقت شب کجا می تونم برم. همین لحظه بود که فکری از ذهنم رد شد و به سمت کلابی که امشب یونگ سان اونجا مهمونی داره حرکت کردم. شاید یکم مشروب باعث شه دردامو لاقل برای مدتی فراموش کنم.

*****************

(دیدگاه بیولی)

در و باز کردم و چهره چانیولی رو دیدم که با لبخند روبه روم ایستاده بود. منم متقابلاً بهش لبخند زدم.

\+ اجازه می دید بیام تو یا نه تا فردا صبح می خواید همین جوری دم در وایستید و بهم لبخند بزنید.

از جلوی در کنار رفتم تا بیاد تو. چانیول نگاهشو تو سرتاسر خونه چرخوند و یه لحظه نگاهش روی میز ثابت موند.

\+ پس مثل اینکه دوباره کار دست خودت دادی نه.

\+ خیلی خب، باشه. از قدیمم گفتن اگه می خوای بنوشی، بنوش ولی تنها ننوش.

با این حرفش خنده ای رو لبام نشست.

_ اونوقت کی این سخنان حکیمانه رو در زمان قدیم گفته؟!

\+ معلومه دیگه، نمی دونستی؟!! چانیول کبیر

و دوباره لبخندی روی لبام نشست. رفت و پشت میز نشست.

\+ نمی خوای بیای ادامشو با همدیگه بریم؟!

خندیدم و از تو کابینت براش یه شات بیرون آوردم و روی میز کوچک تو آشپزخونه گذاشتم. خودمم رو صندلی روبه روی چانیول نشستم و شاتامونو پر کردم.

\+ به سلامتی

_به سلامتی

هر دو لیوانامونو به هم زدیم و یه نفس رفتیم بالا.

_ راستی چان. قرارای عاشقانه ات چطور پیش میره؟!

\+ میدونی که افتضاح

\+ بریزم؟!

_ آره

****************

(دیدگاه راوی)

با نزدیک شدن به در کلاب چندتا بادیگارد جلوشو گرفتن.

لیسا کلاه ژاکتش رو کنار زد.

\+ لا لیسا مانوبان، یکی از مهمان های خانم کیم هستم. لطفاً راه رو باز کنید.

بادیگارد ها با چک کردن اسمش از توی لیست کنار رفتن و لیسا بعد از ورود اولین صندلی رو که دید نشست.

\+ ببخشید، میشه لطفاً لیوانم رو پر کنید؟!

بارمن سمت لیسا برگشت.

*چی میخورید؟!

\+ هرچی، مهم نیست. فقط قوی باشه.

بارمن شات لیسا رو پر کرد و اونم همرو یجا سر کشید. صورتشو از مزه تلخی که داشت جمع کرد. شاتو رو میز گذاشت و به بارمن گفت بازم پرش کنه. بعد از مدتی دختری کنارش نشست و با نفس نفس به بارمن گفت یه شات براش بریزه. مشخص بود خیلی رقصیده. صدای این دختر خیلی برای لیسا آشنا بود ولی لیسا الان اصلا تو وضعیتی نبود که بتونه تشخیص بده فردی که کنارش نشسته کیه.

****************

انقدر رقصیده بود که نفسش بالا نمیومد. نشست و از بارمن خواست شاتشو پر کنه. نظرش جلب دختری شد که کنارش سرشو روی میز گذاشته بود. معلوم بود مسته. زد رو شونش

_ ببخشید، شما خوبید؟!

نمی دونست چرا ولی حس می کرد این دختر خیلی آشناست. موهای بلند نارنجی. یه لحظه فکری از ذهنش رد شد. دستشو رو سر دختر گذاشت و با دیدن چهرش جا خورد. لیسا اینجا چیکار می کنه؟!

_ هی لا لیسا. لیسا. لیسا. 

مدام تکونش می داد ولی معلوم بود لیسا بیشتر از این حرفا مسته. کمک لیسا کرد بلند شه و خودشو تکیه گاهش کرد و به سمت در خروجی حرکت کرد.

****************

(دیدگاه راوی)

خونه بیولی

دستشو زیر چونش گذاشت و نگاهی دختر روبه روش که از شدت مستی سرشو روی میز گذاشته بود انداخت. خیلی وقت بود که می شناختش. این دختر گذشته سختی رو داشته. دلش خیلی براش می سوخت. از جاش بلند شد و مون بیول رو براید استایل بغل کرد و به سمت اتاق خوابش حرکت کرد. اونو روی تخت گذاشت و پتو رو روش کشید. چند لحظه بهش خیره شد و بعد هم سوئیچ ماشینش رو برداشت و از خونه بیرون رفت.

****************

(دیدگاه یونگ سان)

با رفتنم جلوی در بادیگارد ها کمکم کردن لیسا تو ماشین ببرم. اصلاً سر در نمیارم. لیسا چرا اینجاست. حتماً اتفاق بدی افتاده که تا این مست کرده. لیسا رو عقب ماشین خوابوندم و سرشو روی پاهام گذاشتم.

_ برو عمارت

*چشم خانم

موهاشو مدام نوازش می کردم. با رسیدن به عمارت با کمک بادیگارد ها به اتاقم بردمش. فکر می کنم پدر الان خوابیده باشه. نگاهی به ساعت کردم. دو صبح بود. لیسا رو روی تخت خوابوندم و خودم کنارش نشستم. دستشو تو دستام گرفتم.

_ لیسا. صدامو می شنوی؟

لیسا سرشو به نشونه مثبت تکون داد. پس یعنی هنوز نخوابیده.

_ لیسا. می خوای به من بگی چی شده؟!

سرشو به نشونه مثبت تکون داد و بعدش قطره اشکی از گونش سر خورد.

_ من گوش میدم.

\+ یونگ

با صدای گرفته که بغض توش موج می زد صدام کرد.

_جانم

\+ دلم براش تنگ شده.

\+ خیلی زیاد

کنارش خوابیدم و سرشو تو بغلم گرفتم.

+یونگ، میدونی چیه؟ دارم عذاب می کشم دیگه.....دیگه

همین لحظه بود که بغضش ترکید و تو بغلم شروع کرد به گریه کردن.

\+ دیگه...... هق هق..... نمی تونم.....

مدام دستمو نوازش وار روی سرش می کشیدم.

_ لیسا من مطمئنم همه چیز درست میشه. همینطور که خوشی ها موندگار نیستن غم ها هم یه روز تموم میشن. حالا بخواب....

****************

(دیدگاه لیسا)

صبح روز بعد

چشمام رو باز کردم و به سقف ناآشنا بالا سرم خیره شدم. همین لحظه بود که صورت خندونی با یک عالمه مو ارتباط من و سقف رو قطع کرد.

_ صبح بخیر خوابالو خانم

_ پاشو، پاشو. صبحانه دیر شد.

یکم طول کشید تا کاملاً بیدار شم و بتونم موقعیتم رو آنالیز کنم. الان من خونه یونگ سانم ولی سوال اصلی اینجاست که من اینجا چیکار می کنم.

\+ یونگ

_ اوم

\+ من اینجا چیکار می کنم؟!

_ داستانش طولانیه.

اومد سمتم و دستمو کشید

_ گفتم بدو دیگه صبحانه دیر شد.

****************

پشت میز صبحانه نشستم. میز بزرگی بود که تقریباً از شیر مرغ تا جون آدمیزاد روش پیدا می شد و افراد دور میز عبارت بودیم از من، میونگ سان و باباش.

= خب حالت چطوره، لیسا

پدر میونگ سان با لحن مهربونی ازم پرسید. کاش بابای منم با من همین جوری حرف می زد.

\+ خوبم ممنون

= امروز به پدرت اطلاع دادم اینجایی پس لازم نیست نگران باشی. پدرت گفت می تونی تا فردا شب اینجا باشی.

\+ خیلی ممنونم

=خب دیگه، بیایید شروع کنیم.

= راستی همون طور که می دونید فردا شب یه مهمونی داریم، پس بهتره خوب استراحت کنید که فردا سرحال باشید.

روشو سمت یونگ سان برگردوند و ادامه داد

=دخترم تو لیسا رو امروز ببر تا با هم لباس شب بگیرید.

_ باشه، چشم بابا.

و لبخند شیطانی ای به من زد.

_ مطمئن باشید سلیقه من توی انتخاب لباس شب برای لیسا عالیه.

****************

(دیدگاه بیولی)

فردا

کت و شلوار رسمیم رو تنم کردم و موهای بلند و سفیدم رو پشت سرم بستم. خط چشم، سایه سیاه، کرم پودر و برق لبم رو برداشتم. فکر می کنم یکم آرایش سیاه برای چشمم و یه برق لب کافی باشه. گره کرواتم رو مرتب کردم و ادکلنم رو از روی میزم برداشتم. ساعتم رو به دستم بستم و بیرون رفتم. یه لیموزین درست جلوی در پارک کرده بود. سوارش شدم و حرکت کردیم.

****************

(دیدگاه راوی)

_ وای نه اینم بهم نمیاد.

\+ اَه، دختر فکر نمی کنم لازم باشه انقدر وسواس به خرج بدی. از لباسی که برای من انتخاب کردی خیلی بهتره.

_اولا من وسواس به خرج نمی دم و دوماً اینکه مگه لباسی که برات انتخاب کردم چشه؟!

و به دامن صورتی پف پفی ای که تن لیسا بود نگاه کرد و خودش تو دلش خندید.

+هیچی چیزیش نیست عزیزم، فقط شبیه یه گولوله پشمک شدم.

و این حرفش باعث شد یونگ سان نتونه تحمل کنه و پاقی بزنه زیر خنده.

\+ به چیش می خندی. مسخره. اصلا از تو که خیلی بهترم که واسه زدن مخ چندتا پسر خوشگل و پولدار تا الان نزدیک پنج دست لباس عوض کردی.

و همون لحظه با نگاه برزخی میونگ سان مواجه شد.

+خیلی خب، باشه بابا. غلط کردم.

و دستاشو به نشونه تسلیم بالا آورد.

\+ پس من میرم بیرون هر موقع کارت تموم شد بیا بیرون.

و اتاقو ترک کرد.

****************

(دیدگاه بیولی)

وقتی رسیدم، چندتا بادیگارد جلوی در ایستاده بودن. کارت دعوت رو بهشون دادم و وارد سالن شدم. خیلی بزرگ بود. گوشه ای رو انتخاب کردم و به یه میز تکیه دادم و به جمعیت روبه روم خیره شدم. یهو دستی از پشت روی شونم نشست.

+چرا تنهایی؟! بیا اینو بگیر.

و یه گیلاس شراب بهم تعارف کرد.

_ ممنونم ولی شما چرا همیشه عادت دارید طوری وارد بشید که دیگران از ترس سکته کنن؟؟!

شونه هاشو بالا انداخت. شراب رو کمی تو دستم تکون دادم و قلپ اولو بالا رفتم. تو همین لحظه ورود دختر رئیس جمهور رو اعلام کردن و من می تونستم قسم بخورم اون زیباترین دختری بودش که تا امروز دیدم. صورتش، اندامش، قدش، همه چیزش عالی و به اندازه و شایسته یه دختر بود. همینطور که داشتم به این چیزا فکر می کردم از طبقه بالا صدای شلیک گلوله شنیدم.

+همه سرجاتون بمونید.

و سعی کردم هر چه زودتر به پله ها برسم که چراغا خاموش شدن.

****************

(دیدگاه یونگ سان)

داشتم از پله ها پایین میومدم که چراغا خاموش شدن و من سرجام میخکوب شدم. همون موقع بود که دستی رو دور کمرم حس کردم که مدام به سمت خودش می کشید و چند ثانیه بعد هم سردی جسمی رو روی گیج گاهم. چیزی مثل سردی فلز بود. ترس تمام وجودم رو گرفته بود. چراغ ها دوباره روشن شدن. چشمم به دستاش افتاد. به نظر میومد مرد باشه.

*سر جاهاتون وایستید وگرنه میکشمش.

با شنیدن صداش حدسم به یقین تبدیل شد. چشمام رو چرخوندم و با سر اسلحه ای که درست به طرف مغزم نشونه گیری شده بود مواجه شدم. همون لحظه بود که ترس تمام وجودم رو گرفت. کم کم پاهام داشتن توانشون رو از دست می دادن ولی فشار دستاش مجبورم می کردن رو پاهام بایستم.

*راه رو باز کنید وگرنه ماشه رو می کشم....


	3. part 3 "My first love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love  
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut  
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa  
> Episode: 3  
> Written by: Adler

**آنچه گذشت**  
همینطور که داشتم به این چیزا فکر می کردم از طبقه بالا صدای شلیک گلوله شنیدم.  
+همه سرجاتون بمونید.  
و سعی کردم هر چه زودتر به پله ها برسم که چراغا خاموش شدن.  
چشمام رو چرخوندم و با سر اسلحه ای که درست به طرف مغزم نشونه گیری شده بود مواجه شدم.   
*راه رو باز کنید وگرنه ماشه رو می کشم....

****************

(دیدگاه بیولی)

\+ به رئیس جمهور بگید بادیگارد هاشون رو مرخص کنن، فعلا جون دخترشون در اولویته.  
با صدای ملایم روبه بازرس گفتم. چند دقیقه بعد اون درحالی که دختر رئیس جمهور رو دنبال خودش می کشید از ساختمان بیرون رفت و درست جلوی ون مشکی بدون پلاکی، دختر رئیس جمهور رو زمین گذاشت و ون با سرعت هرچه تمام تر از ما دور شد. سمت دختر رئیس جمهور دویدم و بدن از هوش رفتش رو تو بغلم جا دادم.  
+خانم، خانم کیم (سولار)، به هوشید؟!  
سعی کردم با چندتا سیلی به هوش بیارمش اما فایده نداشت.  
روبه بازرس برگشتم.  
+فوراً به چانیول زنگ بزنید بیاد اینجا. طبقه بالا رو هم...  
همون لحظه بود که صدای جیغ خانمی، حرف هامو قطع کرد.  
_ چی شده؟!  
*یه مرد......یه مرد طبقه بالا افتاده.....داره....... داره ازش خون میره...... فکر کنم..... مُرده.  
صدای زن مشخص بود حسابی ترسیده.  
_ یعنی که چی.... اینجا چه خبره؟!  
+قربان لطفاً به پزشک قانونی هم خبر بدید. فکر کنم وجود اون هم اینجا ضروریه.  
\+ من خانم کیم رو به اتاقشون می برم.

****************

(دیدگاه راوی)

همون لحظه بود که بیول بدن ظریف اون دختر رو براید استایل بغل کرد و به سمت لیسا رفت.  
\+ میدونی اتاقش کجاست؟!  
_ ب....ب...بله..... لطفاً از این طرف.  
و راه اتاق رو به بیولی نشان داد. یونگ سان تمام این مدت رو بیدار بود. اون فقط با حس ناشناخته و جدیدی که اومده بود سراغش درگیر بود. حس عجیبی بود. حس می کرد الان هست که قلبش قفسه سینه اش رو جر بده و بپره بیرون. این حس چی بود که با هر لمس حتی کوچک اون دختر ناشناخته سراغش میومد؟! این چه حسی بود که با هر بار شنیدن صداش قلبش از حرکت می ایستاد؟! عشقه؟! شاید. یعنی عاشقا همچین حالی رو دارن؟!یعنی اگه این عشق نیست پس چیه؟! اینا چیزایی بودن که تو همین چند لحظه فکر یونگ سان رو مشغول کرده بودن. این درحالی بود که بیولی تمام این مدت محو صورت زیبای یونگ سان شده بود. آخه مگه میشد که یه دختر انقدر زیبا باشه، نه. اون قطعاً یک انسان نبود. اون از دید بیولی فرشته بود. حتی نفهمید کی بدنش به تشک تخت برخورد کرد. بیول هم مدتی نگاهش کرد و بعد هم به آرامی از اتاق بیرون رفت.

****************

(دیدگاه یونگ سان)

وقتی صدای بهم خوردن در رو شنیدم بلافاصله از جام بلند شدم و چهره ی لیسایی که با سکته کردن فاصله ای نداشت رو روبه روم دیدم.  
_ تو.....تو.....چرا....اینجا......اینجوری.......  
\+ من بیهوش نبودم.  
_ آخه خودم دیدم.  
\+ فیلم بازی کردم.  
بعد از گفتن این حرف لیسا سریع سمتم اومد و با دستاش صورتمو قاب کرد.  
_ الان حالت خوبه؟!درد نداری؟! جاییت زخمی نشده؟!  
+نه، لیسا. من حالم خوبه. کوبجوماسه یو ( به کره ای میشه نگران نباش)  
و با حالتی که بهش بفهمونم حالم خوبه نگاهش کردم. اونم بعد از مدتی خیره شدن به صورتم محکم بغلم کرد.  
_نمی دونی چقدر نگرانت بودم. فکر کردم دیگه هیچ وقت نمی بینمت.  
دستامو دورش حلقه کردم و سعی کردم با چندتا ضربه به پشتش، آرومش کنم.  
+راستی لیسا  
_اوم  
+به عشق تو نگاه اول اعتقاد داری؟!  
همونجور که تو بغلم بود چندتا سرفه کرد و از بغلم بیرون اومد و بعد با نگاه گنگی نگاهم کرد اما بعد از مدتی نگاهش به نگاه شاکی تغییر پیدا کرد.  
_دختره ی خر تا همین چند دقیقه پیش نزدیک بود برای همیشه از بین بری اونوقت تو داری واسه من از عشق تو نگاه اول حرف می زنی؟!  
_خل دیوونه  
بعد از چند لحظه هم یهویی حالت از خود راضی به خودش گرفت و ادامه داد.  
_ حالا نگفتی... الان باید اینو یه اعتراف قبول کنم؟!  
همون طور که با عشوه موهاشو کنار گوشش می زد گفت. منم با شنیدن این حرف محکم هلش دادم که از روی تخت افتاد پایین. همونطور که کف زمین نشسته بود و باسنش رو می مالید ناله کرد  
_اییییییی......اییییی.....دیوونه....روانی خل.....من مگه چی گفتم......اَه  
لبه تخت اومدم و به طرفش خم شدم.  
\+ تقصیر خودته. از بس که حرفای چرت می زنی.  
_دیوونه  
با حالت عصبی بهم گفت. بعد هم انگار که چیزی یادش اومده باشه از جاش بلند شد و سرش رو لبه تخت گذاشت.  
_ ازم پرسیدی به عشق تو نگاه اول اعتقاد دارم یه نه، خب یه جورایی آره ولی حالا که چی.  
یکم حالت متفکر به خودم گرفتم.  
\+ خب فکر کنم من دچارش شدم.  
_اوووو...... حالا طرف کی هست؟! پسره؟! خوشگله؟! پولداره؟! قدش بلنده؟!  
\+ هیچ کدوم. اون فرشته است. من مطمئنم که اون عشق اول منه....


	4. part 4 "She is here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 4   
> Written by: Adler

**آنچه گذشت**  
\+ میدونی اتاقش کجاست؟!  
_ ب....ب...بله..... لطفاً از این طرف.  
آخه مگه میشد که یه دختر انقدر زیبا باشه، نه. اون قطعاً یک انسان   
نبود. اون از دید بیولی فرشته بود.   
\+ خب فکر کنم من دچارش شدم.  
\+ هیچ کدوم. اون فرشته است. من مطمئنم که اون عشق اول منه....

****************  
(دیدگاه بیولی)

بعد از بستن در اتاق بلافاصله با چانیول برخورد کردم.  
_ اوه چقدر زود رسیدی.  
\+ باید همراهم بیای  
و دستمو گرفت و به طرف یکی از اتاق ها کشیدتم. با ورود به اتاق متوجه شدم که جایی شبیه اتاق مطالعه است و درست کف اتاق مردی که قد بلندی داشت بیهوش روی زمین افتاده بود و از سرش خون می رفت. با دیدن جنی کنارش نشستم و به مقتول خیره شده.  
_ گلوله به سرش خورده واسه همینم زود مُرده.  
÷ خوبه حداقل زیاد درد نکشید  
بازرس گفت.  
\+ مقتول کیه؟!  
× اسمش کیم سه اونه. برادر ناتنی رئیس جمهوره.  
\+ رابطه مقتول و آقا کیم چطور بوده.  
× درسته برادر ناتنی بودن ولی میونشون بد نبوده. در واقع همدیگه رو دوست داشتن فقط سر یه سری چیزا با هم اختلاف داشتن.  
\+ مثلا چی؟  
× خب منم دقیق نمی دونم ولی چیزی که می دونم ایه که خاندان کیم راز های زیادی دارن که هیچ کس جز خودشون نمیدونه.  
+آها، حال ایشون چطوره؟!  
× بعد از دیدن این صحنه هیچ حرفی نزدن و بعد از یه مدتی هم رفتن به اتاق ته راهرو.   
\+ اتاق ته راهرو؟!  
× بله  
\+ الان به غیر از ما و آقای کیم و دخترشون کیا توی ساختمون هستن؟!  
× دختر وزیر امور خارجه و چندتا از خدمتکار ها.  
از جام بلند شدم.  
\+ جنی، کیم سه اون رو ببر آزمایشگاه. بازرس و چانیول کمکت می کنن. منم فردا برای گرفتن نتایج آزمایش میام. من اینجا می مونم، یکم کار دارم.  
_باشه  
÷ مطمئنی؟! تنهایی خطرناک نیست؟!  
\+ آره، حداقل الان دیگه خطرناک نیست.  
بعد از خداحافظی کوتاهی به سمت اتاق ته راهرو حرکت کردم. وقتی رسیدم چند ضربه کوتاه به در زدم.  
\+ ببخشید آقای کیم، می تونم بیام داخل؟!

****************  
(دیدگاه یونگ سان)

_ اگه قبلاً هم یکم در زمینه خریتت شک داشتم الان دیگه مطمئن شدم، تو یه خل دیوونه روانی هستی که همین چند دقیقه پیش نزدیک بود بمیری همین جوریش یه نفر هم تو این ساختمون کوفتی مُرده و ما نمی دونیم کیه اونوقت تو اینجا نشستی و داری واسه من از عشق اول روضه می خونی!  
لیسا تمام این مدت رو داشت جلوم عین روانی ها راه می رفت و داد و هوار راه می انداخت طوری که مطمئن بودم صداش کل عمارت رو برداشته.  
_ یه نفر قصد جونتو کرده بود اونوقت الان تو عین مجنونا داری واسم از عشق و عاشقی حرف می زنی، مطمئنم تا چند لحظه دیگه خل می شم از دستت.  
و بعدشم با انگشتش به منی که روی تخت نشسته بودم و به نقطه نامعلومی روی دیوار زل زده بودم اشاره کرد.  
_ ایناها، نگا، شرط می بندم تمام این مدت حتی یک کلمه از حرفام رو هم نشنیده.  
جلو تر اومد و دستش رو جلوی صورتم تکون داد.  
_ هلو، اینجایی؟!  
منم که بعد از مدتها از هپروت در اومدم با نگاه گنگی بهش خیره شدم. اونم دستش رو بلند کرد و کوبید به پیشونیش.  
_ وای خدای من قیافه رو نگا انگار تا همین الان در بیهوشی مطلق سیر می...  
+بیا بریم پایین!  
_جانم!!؟  
\+ بیا بریم سر و گوشی آب بدیم ببینیم بیرون چه خبره  
و بدون اینکه به لیسا فرصت حرف زدن بدم به سمت در اتاق حرکت کردم.

****************  
( دیدگاه بیولی)

_بیا تو  
با شنیدن صدای کلفت و خسته ای که بهم اجازه ورود می داد، وارد اتاق شدم.   
_آقای کیم، شما حالتون خوبه؟!  
با ورودم به اتاق وارد محیط تقریباً تاریکی شدم که فقط نور یه چراغ خواب روشن نگهش داشته بود. آقای کیم داشت برای خودش ویسکی می ریخت.  
\+ دلم براش میسوزه.  
قلپی از شات توی دستش خورد.  
\+ مرد خوبی بود.  
نزدیک تر رفتم و جلوی میز وسط اتاق ایستادم.  
+بریزم؟!  
و شات تو دستش رو به طرفم گرفت.  
_نه، ممنون. فقط منظورتون از جمله مرد خوبی بود، چی بود؟!  
\+ درسته برادر تنیم نبود ولی همیشه حواسش به همه چیز بود. یادمه وقتی کوچیک بودیم، بابام میزدش، بیشتر از من می زدش. هیچ وقت از بابام خوشم نمی یومد. برعکس سه اون، اون اصلأ آدم خوبی نبود. من همیشه در مقابل بابام از سه اون دفاع می کردم و بابام هم بخاطر اینکه از سه اون دفاع کردم منو می زد ولی همیشه اون موقع بود که سه اون می یومد و داد میزد، داداش بزرگه رو نزن، منو بزن.  
بعد از تموم شدن حرفش، لبخند تلخی زد و ادامه داد  
\+ بابام ازش بدش میومد چون پسر تنیش نبود، مامانم ناخواسته حامله شد، بهش تجاوز شد. از اون موقع به بعد بابام؛ مامانم و سه اونو خیلی می زد. اونجا بود که به خودم قول دادم کسی بشم و مامان و سه اونو از این وضعیت نجات بدم.  
بغض تو صداش موج می زد.  
_ خیلی متاسفم.  
سمتم اومد و دو دستشو رو شونه هام گذاشت.  
\+ لازم نیست تو عذرخواهی کنی. این اتفاق هیچ چیزش تقصیر تو نبوده.  
\+ تو جای دخترمی.  
مشخص بود چیزی نمونده که بغضش بترکه.  
_ خیلی ممنونم  
و بهش لبخند آرامش بخشی زدم.  
_من مطمئناً قاتل رو پیدا می کنم.  
اونم متقابلاً لبخندی به من زد و سمت پنجره اتاق رفت.  
_ امیدوارم  
وقتی دیدم اوضاعش خیلی روبه راه نیست، تصمیم گرفتم یه وقت دیگه برای بازجویی بیام و خیلی سوال پیچش نکنم.  
\+ پس من دیگه میرم.  
_ موفق باشی دختر جوان...

****************  
( دیدگاه لیسا)

قبل از اینکه بهم فرصت حرف زدن بده از اتاق بیرون رفت. نفس کلافه ای کشیدم و دنبالش راه افتادم.  
_ وایسا منم بیام.  
از پله ها پایین رفتم. چند نفر داشتن جسد رو جابه‌جا می کردن. دو تا مرد و یه دختر هم کنارشون بود. پایین پله ها رسیدم. یونگ سان داشت از بازرس سوال می پرسید و معلوم شد جسد متعلق به عموی ناتنی یونگ سان، کیم سه اونه. ناراحت شدم. اونو می شناختم. مرد خوب و شوخ طبعی بود. وقتی بچه بودیم همیشه با من و یونگ سان بازی می کرد. یونگ سان بغضش ترکید و شروع کرد به گریه کردن. رفتم و از پشت بغلش کردم. روشو سمتم کرد و سرشو رو شونم گذاشت و شروع کرد به گریه کردن. من هم از پشت موهاش رو نوازش کردم. می دونم چقدر عموش رو دوست داشت. حتماً براش سخت بوده.  
بعد از چند لحظه برگشت و با هق هق روبه بازرس گفت.  
\+ عمو... هق هق..... عمو..... چطور مُرد؟!  
÷ ما هم دقیق نمی دونیم، ولی اگه علت مرگ رو می خوای بدونی باید از پزشک قانونی بپرسی. اون بیشتر می دونه.  
یونگ سان سرشو به نشونه مثبت تکون داد.  
÷ جنی، یه لحظه بیا.  
جنی؟!! صبر کن ببینم، این اسم....  
× الان میام  
این صدا، فقط ..... متعلق به یه نفره....  
× با من کاری دارید؟!  
اون چهره ی زیبا که با دیدنش به چشمای خودم شک می کنم، اون صدا که با شنیدنش قلبم تند تند میزنه، اسمی که به زبون آوردنش باعث میشه لبخند رو لبام بیاد و عطری که بوییدنش بهم آرامش میده، فقط و فقط متعلق به یه نفره ولی اون چطوری اینجاست؟؟!..... 


	5. par 5 "I still love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 5   
> Written by: Adler

**آنچه گذشت**  
_ آقای کیم شما حالتون خوبه؟!   
\+ دلم براش می سوزه   
\+ مرد خوبی بود   
_ من مطمئناً قاتل رو پیدا می کنم   
\+ عمو... هق هق..... عمو..... چطور مُرد؟!   
اون چهره ی زیبا که با دیدنش به چشمای خودم شک می کنم، اون صدا که با شنیدنش قلبم تند تند میزنه، اسمی که به زبون آوردنش باعث میشه لبخند رو لبام بیاد و عطری که بوییدنش بهم آرامش میده، فقط و فقط متعلق به یه نفره ولی اون چطوری اینجاست؟؟!.....

**************** 

( دیدگاه راوی) 

لیسا با دیدن دختر روبه روش خشکش زد. مگه میشه اونو بعد از این همه سال اینجا، و تو همچین وضعیتی ببینه. وقتی جنی هم متوجه حضور لیسا شد متعجب بهش خیره موند.   
_ جنی.   
لیسا زیر لب زمزمه کرد. بعد ازچند لحظه که در سکوت مرگ باری گذشت، لیسا بدون توجه به موقعیت و افرادی که دورشون بودن، خودشو تو بغل دختر مو خرمایی روبه روش، پرتاب کرد. دستاشو پشتش حلقه کرد و سرشو تو گردنش فرو برد. بعد از چند دقیقه، حلقه دستاش تنگ تر شد و شروع کرد به گریه کردن.   
_ خیلی.....خیلی.....هق هق......دلتنگت بودم.   
یونگ سان که هنوز از شوک فوت عموش بیرون نیومده، متعجب به صحنه ی روبه روش خیره مونده بود. اون لیسایی که یونگ سان می شناخت کسی نبود که جلوی هر کسی گریه کنه. در واقع، لیسا خیلی کم پیش میومد گریه کنه ولی الان ، با بی طاقتی داشت تو بغل دختری که مدتها منتظرش بود گریه می کرد. جنی بغلش نمی کرد. هنوز هم عین برق گرفته ها سر جاش میخکوب شده بود. دختری که فکر می کرد دیگه هیچوقت نمی بینتش، الان تو بغلش بود. آره. الان همینجا بود و جنی می تونست عطری که خیلی وقت بود دلتنگشه رو حس کنه. دختر تو بغلش داشت گریه می کرد؟! چرا؟! یعنی انقدر سختی کشیده؟! لیسایی که می شناخت، هیچ وقت گریه نمی کرد؛ حتی تو سخت ترین شرایط. مگه چقدر به تنها عشقش فشار آورده بود که تا این حد شکسته شده؟! حقیقتش جنی هم خیلی دلتنگ بود. الان دلش می خواست دختر روبه روش رو محکم بغل کنه و جای جای صورتش رو ببوسه ولی نمی تونست، چون اون به احمق ترسو بود. بعد از مدتی ، جنی بازوهای لیسا رو محکم گرفت و به عقب هل داد طوری که لیسا زمین افتاد.   
+چیکار می کنی احمق دیوونه؟!   
جنی با داد گفت. لیسا همینطور خیره به صورت جنی مونده بود. اون جنی نیست مگه نه. لیسا باور نمی کرد. جنی ای که لیسا می شناخت، هیچ وقت سرش داد نمی زد.   
_جنی!   
لیسا با صدای آرومی گفت. جنی عذاب وجدان داشت، خیلی هم زیاد. ولی چاره ای هم نداشت.

**************** 

(دیدگاه لیسا) 

_جنی!   
\+ منو با این اسم صدا نزن.   
با داد دومی که زد بدنم لرزید. ناخودآگاه بدون اینکه بفهمم اشک توی چشمام جمع شد و بدون اینکه به چیزی فکر کنم به جلوم خیره شدم. حس می کردم بدنم منجمد شده و وقتی به خودم اومدم که جنی دیگه اینجا نبود. پس کجا رفت. سرمو چرخودنم و کمی دور و اطرافم رو نگاه کردم و با ندیدن جنی، از جام بلند شدم و به سرعت به طرف در عمارت حرکت کردم.   
\+ صبر کن لیسا.

**************** 

(دیدگاه یونگ سان) 

\+ صبر کن لیسا   
سعی کردم با این جملم جلوش رو بگیرم اما کار ساز نبود و در با شدت زیادی کوبیده شد. حتی اون آقاهایی هم که تا چند دقیقه پیش اینجا بودن، الان همراه اون دختره احمق که لیسا رو پرت کرد رفتن، بابا هم که معلوم نیست از بعد از فوت عمو کجا غیبش زده. عمو؟! حالا باید باور کنم که دیگه ای عمویی ندارم؟! بدون اینکه متوجه بشم اشکام دوباره رو گونم سرازیر شدن. دستام رو روی گونه هام کشیدم تا اشکام رو پاک کنم.   
\+ اَه، دختر الان مگه وقت گریه کردنه! باید بری دنبالش.   
خواستم به طرف در حرکت کنم که یکی مانعم شد و با مغز رفتم تو طرف مقابل و کمی عقب تر پرتاب شدم.   
+هوی، دیوونه. مگه کوری.   
همون طور که سرم رو پایین گرفته بودم و از درد می مالیدمش، ناله کردم. تو همون حالت چشمام رو چرخوندم تا بتونم چهره طرف مقابلم رو ببینم. صبر کن ببینم این دختره چقدر آشناست. مطمئنم قبلاً یه جایی دیدمش. ولی کجا؟! اَه، لعنت به این حافظه مسخره که اندازه مال دوری هم نیست (دوری همون ماهیه توی در جستجوی نِموئه) انقدر هواسم پرت بود که متوجه نبودم مدت هاست دارم با قیافه علامت سوال نگاهش می کنم.   
_ شما حالتون خوبه؟!   
با قیافه متعجب ازم پرسید. عجب دختر بیشعوریه. معلومه وقتی به یکی می خوری حالش خوب نیست. عوض اینکه تو این موقعیت دست یاری به سمتم دراز کنه و معذرت خواهی کنه، عین دکل وایستاده اونجا.حتی یه آدم احمق هم می تونه بفهمه که تو این موقعیت باید حداقل از طرف مقابلش معذرت خواهی کنه.   
\+ من خوبم ولی خیلی بهتر میشد اگه کسی که بهم زده یه ذره ادب داشت تا ازم عذرخواهی کنه.   
با پررویی پوزخندی تمسخر آمیزی زد و جلو تر اومد. طوری که فاصله ی صورتش با صورتم به زور به یک سانتیمتر می رسید و این قلب مسخره ی من همیشه در شرایطی که نباید تند بزنه عین دیوونه ها میزنه.   
_ خانم کیم یونگ سان درسته؟! دختر رئیس جمهور کره ی جنوبی، کیم جون گی. می تونم چند لحظه وقتتون رو بگیرم؟!   
لعنتی صداش هم خیلی آشناست. قلب لامصب،اَه. آروم بِتَمرگ.   
\+ خ...خب.... اونوقت ببخشید. شما؟!   
بالاخره صورتشو از صورتم فاصله داد چون اگه تا چند دقیقه ی دیگه تو همون وضعیت می موندیم، نمی تونم تضمین کنم بعدش اتفاقی برام نمی افتاد. لبه کتش رو عقب زد ،طوری که نشانش معلوم بشه و با حالت از خود راضی ادامه داد   
_ کارآگاه مون بیول ای از ایستگاه شماره ۵ پلیس کره جنوبی هستم. کجا می تونم باهاتون به صورت خصوصی صحبت کنم؟!   
دختره ی از خود راضی.   
\+ واو بابا خفن. دنبالم بیا.   
با حالت شاکی گفتم و بعد به طرف اتاقم حرکت کردم. نمی دونم چرا ولی این دختر به طرز عجیبی برام آشناست ولی اصلا یادم نمیاد کجا دیدمش. 

****************   
(دیدگاه لیسا) 

از در عمارت بیرون رفتم اما یکم دیر شده بود. ماشین مشکی رنگ و ماشین حمل جسد حرکت کرده بودن. تا اونجایی که می تونستم دنبالشون دویدم اما بعد از یه مدتی خسته شدم و ایستادم و فقط به دور شدنش خیره شدم. دختری که مدتها بود حسرت داشتنش رو می کشیدم.  
_جنی!

****************  
(دیدگاه راوی)

از وقتی که اونجا رو ترک کرده بود مدام داشت گریه می کرد. قطره های اشکش دونه دونه روی فرمون ماشین می ریختن. وقتی به چراغ قرمز رسید وایستاد و سرش رو روی فرمون گذاشت.   
\+ متاسفم لیسا....... هق هق...... منو ب..... منو ببخش.....هق هق  
\+ ولی من..... هق هق.....هنوزم.....دوستت دارم....

یه نکته اینکه چرا یونگ سان مون بیول رو یادش نیومد، چون یونگ درسته اون زمان بیهوش نبود اما گیج می زد و فقط وقتی که مون بیول بغلش کرد تونست چهره ی محوی رو ازش ببینه.


	6. part 6 "Transaction"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 6   
> Written by: Adler

**آنچه گذشت**  
_ جنی!   
\+ منو با این اسم صدا نزن.   
\+ صبر کن لیسا   
_ خانم کیم یونگ سان درسته؟! دختر رئیس جمهور کره ی جنوبی، کیم جون گی. می تونم چند لحظه وقتتون رو بگیرم؟!   
\+ متاسفم لیسا....... هق هق...... منو ب..... منو ببخش.....هق هق   
\+ ولی من..... هق هق.....هنوزم.....دوستت دارم....

********************

(دیدگاه یونگ سان) 

\+ اتاق قشنگی داری، از رنگ صورتی خوشت میاد؟!

همون طور که داشت زیر و بم اتاقم رو بررسی می کرد، گفت.   
_ بله، امرتون.   
بالاخره حواسش رو به من داد و جدی شروع کرد به حرف زدن.   
+همون طور که می دونید عمو تون همین چند ساعت پیش ظاهراً به قتل رسیدن و چون الان دیر وقته و نمی خواهم که وقتتون رو بیشتر از این بگیرم پس لطفاً هر چیزی که می دونید رو در اختیارم قرار بدید تا زود تر بتونم قاتل عموتون رو پیدا کنم.   
_ خیلی خب باشه بابا. برو سر اصل مطلب.   
\+ شما برادر زادش هستید، آیا کسی رو می شناسید که با ایشون دشمن باشه. یا کسی که ازشون خوشش نیاد.   
_اممم... شخصاً عموی من کسی نبود که اگر ببینیدش ازش بدتون بیاد، اون آدم خوبی بود و تا اونجا که می دونم دشمنی هم نداشت اما.....   
همون لحظه بود که دوباره اشک سمجی روی گونم چکید. سریع پاکش کردم و حرفم رو ادامه دادم.   
_ اما خودتون که دنیای سیاست رو می شناسید. ممکنه هر کسی بوده باشه.   
سرشو به نشونه مثبت تکون داد   
\+ بله، حق با شماست.   
\+ پس شما فرد خاصی رو مد نظر ندارید.   
_نه، ندارم.   
\+ پس من بیشتر از این وقتتون رو نمی گیرم.   
و از اتاقم خارج شد. نمی دونم لیسا الان تو چه حالیه. امیدوارم خوب باشه.

**************** 

(دیدگاه بیولی) 

از اتاق بیرون رفتم. با این اوصاف مجبورم لیست افراد دعوت شده به مهمونی رو بررسی کنم. قاتل حتماً بین مهمون هاست. ولی اینجوری کارم خیلی سخت تر میشه. امیدوار بودم اطلاعات بیشتری در اختیارم قرار می دادن. وقتی داشتم از پله ها پایین می رفتم، به دختر مو نارنجی ای برخورد کردم که از ظاهرش معلوم بود خیلی رو به راه نیست. وقتی که پایین پله ها داشتیم از کنار هم رد می شدیم لب زد.   
_ تو میشناسیش نه؟! جنی رو می گم.   
با شنیدن اسم جنی از دهن این دختر یکم جا خوردم.   
\+ آره چطور؟!   
_ کجا کار میکنه؟   
\+ تو کی هستی؟!   
_ من لیسا ام. لا لیسا مانوبان.   
این دختر یکم مشکوکه.   
\+ تو دختر مین جون مانوبانی؟! وزیر امور خارجه. درسته؟   
_آره   
\+ جنی رو از کجا می شناسی؟!   
هوفی کشید. جلو تر اومد و یقه ی لباسم رو توی دستاش فشرد. صورتشو جلو آورد و لب زد.   
_ ببین من حوصله ندارم وایستم اینجا و به سوال های بی سر و ته تو جواب بدم. فقط یه آدرس ازش بهم بده. یه نشونی بهم بده که باور کنم اونی که الان دیدم واقعا جنیه.   
پوزخند گنگی بهش زدم.   
+از کجا بدونم که نمی خوای بهش آسیب بزنی؟!   
÷ من ضمانتشو می کنم.   
با شنیدن صدای آشنایی رومو برگردوندم و به دختر بالای پله ها خیره شدم.   
÷ لیسا به اون دختر آسیبی نمیزنه.   
نگاهمو به لیسا که کم کم داشت یقه لباسم رو ول می کرد دادم. از پله های پایین اومد و روبه روم قرار گرفت.   
÷ خواهش میکنم یه نشونی ازش بهمون بده. ما واقعاً باید ببینیمش.

خب، برای یه معامله زمان خوبیه. این دختر خیلی میتونه تو حل پرونده کمکم کنه.   
\+ در عوض، برام چیکار می کنی؟!   
÷چی؟!   
\+ من هیچ وقت اطلاعاتم رو همینجوری به فرد دیگه ای ارائه نمی دم. بهت می گم کجا می تونی جنی رو پیدا کنی ولی در عوض تو هم باید تو حل این پرونده کمکم کنی.   
یکم فکر کرد و بعد با لحن جدی ای لب زد   
÷ قبوله...


	7. part 7 "Why can't I leave you?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love  
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut  
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa  
> Episode: 7  
> Written by: Adler

**آنچه گذشت**  
\+ تو کی هستی؟!  
_ من لیسا ام. لا لیسا مانوبان.  
+از کجا بدونم که نمی خوای بهش آسیب بزنی؟!  
÷ من ضمانتشو می کنم.  
\+ من هیچ وقت اطلاعاتم رو همینجوری به فرد دیگه ای ارائه نمی دم. بهت می گم کجا می تونی جنی رو پیدا کنی ولی در عوض تو هم باید تو حل این پرونده کمکم کنی.  
÷ قبوله...

*******************

(راوی)

بعد از جواب یونگ سان پوزخند محوی روی لباش نشست.  
_ چی چیو قبوله؟ تو پلیس نیستی که.  
لیسا با ظاهر نگرانی گفت  
\+ اون تو مرکز پزشکی قانونی سئول کار میکنه.  
مون بیول با حالت خنثی ای گفت و یقه کتش رو صاف کرد.  
\+ فعلاً  
و لحظه ای بعد سالن رو ترک کرد.  
_ تو دیوونه ای.  
لیسا با حالت عصبی گفت.  
\+ اون خیلی برام آشناست، به نظرت کجا دیدمش.  
لیسا یکم فکر کرد.  
_ نمی دونم تو یادت هست یا نه ولی این همون دختریه که کمکت کرد.  
یونگ سان با نگاه گنگی لیسا رو نگاه کرد و منتظر ادامه حرفش شد.  
\+ اسمش مون بیول ایه. اون کسی بود که وقتی اون مرد اسلحه رو طرفت گرفت بادیگارد ها رو مرخص کرد و اون بود که تا اتاقت بغلت کرد و اون بود که پرونده متروکه ی بابات رو حل کرد.  
یونگ سان که انگار برق گرفته بودش با حالت وحشت زده ای لیسا رو نگاه کرد.  
\+ اون همون کارآگاه عجوبه ایه که این مهمونی بخاطرش برگذار شده.

*******************

( دیدگاه بیولی)

از در عمارت بیرون رفتم. هوای بیرون سرده. فکر کنم قراره بارون بیاد. باید زودتر برسم خونه. از اونجایی که لیموزین ها رفتن و من جا موندم باید پیاده برم. البته می تونم برگردم تو و خواهش کنم منو برسونن ولی ترجیح می دم غرورم رو حفظ کنم و خودم برم. نگاهی به ساعتم انداختم. یک و نیم نصفه شب بود. زیرلب لعنتی فرستادم و عمارت رو ترک کردم. چند لحظه بعد با قطره های آبی که به صورتم خورد لعنتی زیر لب گفتم و سرعت پاهام رو تند تر کردم. چند دقیقه گذشت و سرعت بارون انقدر زیاد شد که مجبور شدم زیر یه ایستگاه اتوبوس پناه بگیرم. روی یکی از صندلی ها نشستم و به خیابون تقریباً خلوت روبه روم چشم دوختم. این بارون لعنتی به نظر نمیومد که حالا حالا ها بخواد بند بیاد. چند دقیقه گذشت. خیابون خیلی ساکت بود. کم کم داشت سردم می شد. کمی تو خودم مچاله شدم که لحظه ای بعد با صدای اگزوز موتوری ناخودآگاه سمت صدا برگشتم. موتور جلوی ایستگاه نگه داشت اما کس دیگه ای به غیر از من توی ایستگاه نبود.   
_ سوار نمی شی؟!  
اونقدر بارون زیاد بود که نمی تونستم چهره ی طرف مقابل رو تشخیص بدم اما معلوم بود که دختره. از جام بلند شدم و جلوتر رفتم تا بتونم چهره اش رو تشخیص بدم اما یهو دستم کشیده شد و روی موتور افتادم. دختر سمتم برگشت و کلاهی رو روی سرم گذاشت. با دیدن چهره اش جا خوردم. اون اینجا چیکار می کنه؟؟ به دختر مو نارنجی جلویی نگاه کردم و فهمیدم کسی که موتور رو می روند لیسا بود. لیسا سمت من و یونگ سان برگشت و گفت.  
× محکم بشینید.  
و بعد موتور با سرعت زیادی حرکت کرد. 

*******************

فلش بک  
(دیدگاه یونگ سان)

یعنی دختری که الان اینجا بود کسیه که برای اولین بار قلبمو لرزوند؟! باید برم دنبالش. یعنی الان خیلی دیر نشده؟!  
_ لیسا  
\+ اوم  
_ تو از کجا می دونی که این همون کارآگاهه؟  
\+ از یکی از مهمونا شنیدم، چطور مگه؟  
_ من باید ببینمش.  
همون لحظه بود که با صدای رعد و برق از ترس جیغی زدم و محکم خودمو تو بغل لیسا پرتاب کردم.  
\+ اَه خجالت بکش خرس گنده، هنوز از رعد و برق می ترسی؟!  
منو از بغلش بیرون آورد. سمت پنجره رفتم. بارون گرفته بود. اون نباید خیلی دور شده باشه. لعنتی حتماً الان خیس شده. با فکری که از سرم گذشت سمت لیسا برگشتم.  
_ لیسا  
\+ هوم  
_ به کمکت نیاز دارم  
\+ من؟!  
_ موتورت همراهته؟!  
\+ آره، چطور؟  
_ فکر کنم وقتشه یکم موتور سواری کنیم.  
_ راستی تو امشب باید برگردی خونه؟!  
\+ آره باید برگردم. اگه می خوام مشکوک نشه و بادیگارد هاشو دنبالم نفرسته باید برم. نمی خوام دوباره تو روابط من و جنی دخالت کنه.  
_ پس سر راهت باید منم یه جایی برسونی.  
لیسا یه ابرو شو بالا داد.  
_ بهت می گم کجا.  
به سمت اتاق بابام حرکت کردم.  
_ من می رم به بابام بگم تا فردا نمیام، تو هم برو بیرون موتور رو آماده کن. میام پیشت.  
\+ اوکی.

پایان فلش بک

*******************

(دیدگاه یونگ سان)

× کجا برسونمت؟!  
لیسا با صدای نسبتاً بلندی گفت. سر و صدا خیلی زیاد بود و مون بیول اگر می خواست لیسا صداشو بشنوه باید داد می زد. با صدای بلندی آدرس خونه رو گفت و لیسا سرعت موتور رو بیشتر کرد. بعد از چند دقیقه به خونه بیولی رسیدیم. از موتور پیاده شدم و مون بیول هم بعد از تشکر مختصری از من و لیسا به سمت در ورودی حرکت کرد.   
خونه ی دوطبقه ی قدیمی بود.  
_ هی، دعوتمون نمی کنی بیایم بالا.  
مون بیول مکث کرد.   
_ حداقل واسه ی تشکر.  
سمتش حرکت کردم و دستمو روی شونش گذاشتم.  
_ ببین، بیا روراست باشیم. من امشب جایی رو ندارم برم. و درضمن تو گفتی که باید تو حل پرونده کمکت کنم پس من می خوام امشب رو خونه ی تو بمونم.  
بیولی که تمام این مدت داشت با حالت متعجبی یونگ سان رو نگاه می کرد لب زد.  
\+ باشه من مشکلی ندارم البته اگه برای تو مشکلی نیست که شبو خونه ی دختری بگذرونی که تازه چندساعته باهاش آشنا شدی.  
قیافه متفکر به خودم گرفتم و گفتم.  
_ نه، برای من که مشکلی نیست. درضمن تو پلیسی فکر نمی کنم قصد داشته باشی به من آسیب بزنی و از اونجایی که همین چند لحظه پیش عموم به قتل رسید ممکنه اونا برگردن و بخوان منم بکشن پس فکر می کنم جام پیش تو از همه جا امن تره.  
و به سمت در خونه حرکت کردم.  
× اوکی، پس منم دیگه میرم. مراقب خودت باش یونگ.  
_ باشه.

********************

( دیدگاه یونگ سان)

وارد ساختمون شدیم. همون طور که حدس می زدم ساختمون قدیمی بود و از ترک های عمیق روی دیوار راه پله مشخص بود. به طبقه ی دوم که رسیدیم مون بیول کلیدی رو از جیب کتش در آورد و در خونه رو باز کرد.  
_ فقط اینکه اینجا یکم بهم ریختس. خیلی برام مهمون نمیاد.  
و وارد خونه شد. البته درست می گفت. خونه واقعا کثیف بود. مبل و تلویزیون خاک گرفته، لک های روی کابینت و کوه ظرف چرک.   
_من میرم دوش بگیرم. اینجا روی خونه ی خودت بدون.  
و رفت. یکم به دور و اطرف نگاه کردم و بعد از فکری که از سرم گذشت، دست بکار شدم. اول گرد گیری کردم، بعد کابینت ها رو تمیز کردم و بعد هم ظرف ها رو شستم. وقتی داشتم از آشپزخونه بیرون میومدم، مون بیول با یه حوله کوتاه که رون هاشو به نمایش می زاشت از حموم بیرون اومد. ناخودآگاه نگاهم به بدنش افتاد. اول به ترقوه هاش و بعد هم به رون های سفیدش. چقدر جذاب بود.  
_چرا؟!  
با این سوال نگاهم به چهرش افتاد. چهرش هیچ احساسی رو نشون نمی داد.  
\+ چی...چیو...چرا؟  
_چرا اینجا رو تمیز کردی؟! انتظار داری ازت تشکر کنم؟!  
\+ چی؟!!....نه.... معلومه که نه.  
_ خوبه. چون قرار نیست این کارو بکنم. کار بی هوده ای کردی.  
و به سمت اتاقش رفت.  
_ راستی هر موقع خواستی می تونی بخوابی.  
\+ اوه آره. باشه پس من می خوابم.  
و به سمت اتاقش حرکت کردم. مون بیول داشت لباس خوابشو تنش می کرد. رفتم تو و خودم رو پرتاب کردم رو تختش.  
_ بهت گفتم هر موقع که خواستی می تونی بخوابی نه هر جا که خواستی.  
\+ خب تو مگه تخت دیگه ای هم تو خونت داری؟!  
_ نه، معلومه که نه. تو رو کاناپه می خوابی  
\+ چی؟! من تا حالا حتی یه بارم روی کاناپه نخوابیدم.  
_ من نمی دونم، هر جور راحتی.  
همون طور که داشت مو های خیسشو شونه می کرد گفت. فکری به سرم رسید.  
\+ خب می تونیم هر دومون اینجا بخوابیم. این‌جوری هر دوتامون راحتیم.  
_ من که مشکلی ندارم.  
و دوباره به سمت دست‌شویی رفت. تو این فرصت از جام بلند شدم و سمت کولم رفتم. بازش کردم و تی شرت بازمو که به خوبی سینه هامو به نمایش می زاشت و شلوارک کوتاهمو برداشتم و پوشیدمشون.

*******************

(دیدگاه بیولی)

وقتی برگشتم تو اتاق، یونگ سان با یه تی شرت باز که به راحتی چاک سینش رو نشون می داد و یه شلوارک کوتاه روی تخت نشسته بود. همون لحظه بود که حس کردم دمای بدنم داره بالا میره. اَه، لعنتی من چه مَرگم شده؟! از جاش بلند شد و سمتم اومد و دستشو نوازش وارانه روی شونم کشیده.  
\+ نمی یای بخوابیم؟!  
واقعاً حس می کنم اگه یکم دیگه توی این وضعیت بمونم آب می شم. باید زودتر از اینجا برم.  
_ ببین، حالا که فکرشو می کنم بهتره تو توی این اتاق تنها بخوابی. من میرم رو کاناپه بخوابم.  
با عجله گفتم و از اتاق بیرون رفتم.

*******************

( دیدگاه راوی)

_ ببین، حالا که فکرشو می کنم بهتره تو توی این اتاق تنها بخوابی. من میرم رو کاناپه بخوابم.  
مون بیول با عجله گفت و به سرعت اتاقو ترک کرد.  
\+ نه، صبر کن.  
اما دیر شده بود و در محکم به هم کوبیده شد. یونگ سان لب هاشو آویزون کرد و پاشو به زمین کوبید.  
\+ اَه، لعنتی. این اون چیزی نبود که می خواستم...


	8. part 8 "How is it possible?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love  
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut  
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa  
> Episode: 8  
> Written by: Adler

**آنچه گذشت**  
_ سوار نمی شی؟!   
× کجا برسونمت؟!   
_ فقط اینکه اینجا یکم بهم ریختس. خیلی برام مهمون نمیاد.   
\+ چی؟!!....نه.... معلومه که نه.   
+نمی یای بخوابیم؟!   
_ ببین، حالا که فکرشو می کنم بهتره تو توی این اتاق تنها بخوابی. من میرم رو کاناپه بخوابم.   
\+ اَه، لعنتی. این اون چیزی نبود که می خواستم... 

( دیدگاه راوی) 

صبح زود از با فکر اینکه مون بیول هنوز خوابه و بهترین موقع برای فضولیه، بیدار شد. با احتیاط از اتاق بیرون رفت. همون طور که داشت نوک پنجه به طرف دستشویی حرکت می کرد، صدایی باعث شد سر جاش میخکوب بشه.   
\+ صبح بخیر خانم خوابالو. دست و صورتت رو بشور و بیا با هم صبحانه بخوریم.   
یونگ سان با حالت شوک زده ای لب زد   
_ تو....تو.....چرا......الان....اینجایی؟   
\+ پس باید کجا می بودم؟!   
مون بیول درحالی که داشت بشقاب ها رو می چید با لحن تعجبی گفت   
_ ولی الان ساعت نزدیک شیش صبحه و تو هم دیشب ساعت سه صبح خوابیدی؟! الان خیلی زوده.   
یونگ سان تقریباً داد زد   
\+ برای یه افسر پلیس شیش صبح اونقدر ها هم زود نیست.   
\+ بیا بشین صبحانه آمادست   
و ماهیتابه ای وسط میز گذاشت. 

(دیدگاه لیسا) 

خودمو به مسئول اطلاعات ساختمون رسوندم.   
_ دنبال دکتر جنی می گردم. کیم جنی.   
\+ چند لحظه صبر کنید.   
دختر همنطور که سرش توی کامپیوتر بود با صدای تو دماغیش جواب داد. بعد از اینکه تایپ کردنش تموم شد سرش رو از مانیتور کامپیوتر بالا آورد و نگاهم کرد.   
\+ گفتید دنبال خانم جنی کیم می گردید درسته؟   
_ بله،بله. دکتر کیم جنی.   
\+ ایشون نیستن.   
_ چی؟!   
\+ همین چند لحظه پیش رفتن.   
و دوباره سرش رو توی صفحه مانیتور برد.   
_خب من کجا می تونم پیداشون کنم.   
\+ متاسفم ولی این اطلاعات محرمانه اند پس لطفاً سوالی در این مورد نپرسید.   
نفس کلافه ای کشیدم   
_ لعنتی..   
زیر لب زمزمه کردم و از ساختمون بیرون رفتم. 

(دیدگاه بیولی) 

سر میز نشسته بود و داشت املتی که درست کردم رو با اشتها می خورد.   
_ یواش تر، اگه به همین روند ادامه بدی احتمالا تا چند دقیقه دیگه خفه می شی.   
روبه یونگ سان گفتم.   
\+ خب....من دیشب ......شام نخوردم.   
همون طور که با دهن پر سعی داشت حرف بزنه ،گفت. این دختر خیلی عجیبه. همین الان شبیه یه همستری شده که تا اونجایی که جا داره دهنشو پر از آجیل کرده.   
_ موندم چرا چاق نمیشه.   
زیر لب با صدای آرومی زمزمه کردم.   
\+ چیزی گفتی؟!   
غذاشو قورت داد و متعجب نگاهم کرد.   
_ نه. غذاتو بخور.   
بعد از شنیدن جوابم شونه هاشو بالا داد و لقمه ی بعدی رو هم تو دهنش چپوند. نمی دونم چرا ولی کم کم داره ازش خوشم میاد. اون مثل یه خرگوش کیوت و در عین حال خنگ می مونه. یه حسی هست که منو مدام به سمت این دختر میکشه ولی نمی دونم چیه. دیشب..... با یاد آوری اتفاق دیشب سرمو به چپ و راست تکون دادم. دقیقاً نمی دونم دیشب چه اتفاقی برام افتاد ولی به هر جهت اصلا حس خوبی نبود. با صدای زنگ گوشیم از افکارم بیرون اومدم و جواب دادم.   
_ الو   
× سلام مون بیول می خواستم ببینم کی میای. من الان راه افتادم.   
با شنیدن صدای جنی یادم افتاد امروز باید برای بازرسی صحنه برم.   
_ منم الان راه میوفتم. 

( دیدگاه یونگ سان) 

_ منم الان راه میوفتم....باشه.....باشه..... فعلاً   
و تلفن رو قطع کرد. این حس کنجکاوی لعنتیم دوباره باعث که ازش سوال بپرسم.   
\+ کی بود؟!   
_ جنی، باید برای بازرسی صحنه بریم. تو هم باید بیای. تو اون عمارت رو بهتر از همه ما می شناسی.   
_ من می رم دستشویی تو هم آماده شو وقتی برگشتم حرکت می کنیم.   
\+ آها، باشه.   
وقتی رفت دستشویی از فرصت استفاده کردم و گوشیم رو در آوردم و پیامی رو واسه ی لیسا فرستادم.   
/جنی میاد عمارت، بیا اونجا/ 

(دیدگاه راوی) 

نوار های زرد رو با احتیاط کنار زد و به جمعیت سردرگم روبه روش ملحق شد.   
_ توی این اتاق هیچ ردی از قاتل نیست.   
چانیول گفت.   
\+ کف زمین، روی میز، لیوانا، دستگیره در؟! هیچ کدوم؟!   
مون بیول با حالت نگرانی گفت و چانیول سرشو به نشونه منفی تکون داد.   
\+ لعنتی.   
و مشت محکمی به دیوار زد. یونگ سان نگران به دختر عصبی روبه روش چشم دوخته بود.   
\+ جنی نتایج.   
جنی کاغذی رو به مون بیول داد.   
× علت مرگ کاملاً مشخصه. برخورد گلوله به سر و خونریزی مغزی.   
مون بیول گیج و عصبانی بود که فکری به ذهنش رسید. همیشه همین طور بود. تو اوج عصبانیت فکرش بهتر کار می کرد.   
\+ جنی برگرد آزمایشگاه. منم تا چند دقیقه دیگه میام. چانیول تو هم برگرد اداره، بهت زنگ می زنم.   
و بعد دست یونگ سانو گرفت و از اتاق خارج شدن. 

( دیدگاه جنی)

از اتاق بیرون اومدم. خیلی نگران مون بیولم و در عین حال نمی دونم چه فکری تو سرشه. با خاطره ای که از ذهنم رد شد لحظه ای سر جام وایستادم. لیسا، چقدر دلم براش تنگ شده.کاش میشد دوباره برگردیم به همون دوران. کاش می تونستم بدون ترس دوستش داشته باشم. کاش فقط مسئول خودم بودم، اینطوری دیگه لازم نبود از چیزی بترسم. تو افکارم غرق بدم که یهو دستم گرفته شد و به سمتی کشیده شدم.

( دیدگاه راوی)   
منطقه ی کاپوکیچو_ ژاپن

_ 私たちにも権利があります、これからあなたと協力しません   
(ما هم حقوقی داریم. از الان به بعد ما با شما هیچ همکاری ای نمی کنیم) 

مرد کت و شلواری جوان که روبه روش ایستاده بود با حالت شاکی گفت و دو دستشو روی میز جلوشون گذاشت.

_ あなたは同僚を全く気にしません   
(تو اصلاً به شُرَکات اهمیت نمی دی) 

از روی صندلیش بلند شد و به سمت خروجی رفت. زن روبه روش با چشم هایی خنثی به رفتن اون مرد خیره شد. وقتی حس کرد به اندازه کافی دور شده با یک حرکت سریع، اسلحه ای رو از پشتش برداشت و شلیک کرد. دوباره توی هدف خورد، مثل همیشه. مغز قربانی های بیچاره.  
از جاش بلند شد و بالای سر جسد که حالا خونش همه جای اتاق رو گرفته بود رفت. سرش رو جلو تر برد و با حالت تأسف باری نجوا کرد.

\+ 愚かな男, 彼は私が私を脅迫している人を憎んでいるのを知っています...  
(مردک احمق، میدونه چقدر از آدمایی که برام شاخ و شونه می کشن بدم میاد...)


	9. part 9 "She is really scary"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 9   
> Written by: Adler

**آنچه گذشت**  
_ تو....تو.....چرا......الان....اینجایی؟   
_ توی این اتاق هیچ ردی از قاتل نیست.  
\+ نمی دونم چه فکری تو سرشه.کاش میشد دوباره برگردیم به همون دوران.  
از جاش بلند شد و بالای سر جسد که حالا خونش همه جای اتاق رو گرفته بود رفت. سرش رو جلو تر برد و با حالت تأسف باری نجوا کرد.  
(مردک احمق، میدونه چقدر از آدمایی که برام شاخ و شونه می کشن بدم میاد...)

(دیدگاه یونگ سان)

دستمو گرفت و تا اتاقم کشید. منو تو اتاق انداخت و در اتاق رو بست. روبه روم وایستاد و بدون هیچ حرفی فقط جلو اومد. جلو اومد و جلو اومد. منم با هر قدمی که جلو می یومد یه قدم عقب می رفتم تا جایی که به دیوار برخورد کردم. اونم از این فرصت استفاده کرد و منو بین دیوار و خودش گیر انداخت. دستشو به دیوار زد و بهم خیره شد.حس می کنم اگه یکم دیگه تو این فاصله بمویم قلبم از قفسه ی سینم میپره بیرون برای همین هم سرمو پایین گرفتم.  
_ چرا بهم نگاه نمی کنی؟! نکنه ازم می ترسی؟!  
با حالت ترسناکی گفت.   
_ تو چشمام نگاه کن  
لحن دستوریش باعث شد ناخودآگاه سرمو بلند کنم. درست مثل سگی که به محض شنیدن صدای صاحبش به سمتش میره.به چشم هاش خیره شدم. چشماش انگار، بی حس ترین چشمای دنیا بودن اما تو اعماق همین چشم های سرد، انگار نقاشی دیگه ای از این دختر بود. تو اعماق همین چشمای سرد، چقدر راحت می تونی مهربونی و عشق و محبت رو پیدا کنی.  
فقط با نگاه کردن به چشم های این دختر میتونی به راحتی بفهمی که بر خلاف قوی بودنش، چقدر ضعیفه. برخلاف سرد بودنش، چقدر خونگرمه و بر خلاف جدی بودنش چقدر شوخ طبعه. انگار بدن و چشماش، دوتا آدم جدا بودن. اون دختر توی اعماق اون چشمای سرد زندانی شده. 

**************

( دیدگاه مون بیول)

وقتی به خودم اومدم، متوجه شدم حتی خودمم نمی دونم چرا تا اینجا کشیدمش. فقط چشماش. مثل منبع آرامش می مونه. اون چشمها و اون صورت زیبا ترین نقاشی ای که تاحالا دیدم. با صدای زنگ گوشیش به خودم اومدم. یونگ سان دستمو کنار زد و سمت گوشیش رفت. از روی تختش برش داد و جواب داد.  
_ یوبوسه یو؟!......( الو) اوه، اوپا  
با شنیدن کلمه اوپا از زبونش ناخودآگاه گوشامو تیز کردم. یعنی دوست پسر داره؟!  
_ اوه آره......جدی میگی اوپا......... واقعا خوشحالم......باشه،باشه....... پس می بینمت........بای  
و تلفن رو قطع کرد. لعنتی، یعنی دوست پسر داره؟! حالا چیکار کنم؟! اصلاً به من چه. مگه من ازش خوشم میاد. پوزخند مسخره ای به افکار تو ذهنم زدم.  
_ راستی نگفتی چیکارم داشتی؟!  
یونگ سان با لحن متعجبی ازم پرسید. از اونجایی که حرفی برای گفتن نداشتم تصمیم گرفتم بحث رو عوض کنم. البته که کنجکاوی مسخرم هم عامل موثری برای پرسیدن سوالم بود.  
\+ تو......دوست پسر داری؟!  
اول یکم مکث کرد و بعد گونه هاش قرمز شد.  
_ حالا..... برای چی داری اینو می پرسی؟!  
\+ من یه کارآگاهم، لازمه بدونم.  
_ نه، ندارم.  
و بعد دوباره سرشو پایین انداخت و جملات نا مفهومی رو به شکل غر زدن زمزمه کرد. نمی دونم چرا ولی با این جملش حس کردم سبک شدم. نگاه خریدارانه ای بهش کردم. کی فکرشو می کرد؟! دختر پررو و لوس و کله شقی که طی این دو روز باهاش آشنا شدم همچین ورژن کیوتی هم داشته باشه. و ناخودآگاه از افکارم لبخندی روی لبام نشست. اما این لبخند با لبخند های همیشم فرق می کرد. این لبخند، از سر مستی و مشروب نبود. این لبخند از خوشحالی واقعی بود. وقتی پیش اونم بی هیچ دلیلی لبخند می زنم. سرشو بالا آورد.  
_ چرا نیشت تا بنا گوش بازه؟!؟  
سعی کردم جو رو عوض کنم. لحنم دوباره جدی و خنثی شد.  
\+ پس اونی که بهت تلفن زد کی بود؟!  
یونگ سان دوباره متعجب نگاهم کرد. و ابروش رو بالا داد و با لحن طلبکارانه ای گفت.  
_ داداشم  
\+ چی؟!  
_ داداشم. داره برمیگرده کره  
یه لحظه تمام افکار توی ذهنم بهم ریخت. من تمام پرونده های این خانواده رو بررسی کردم ولی توش چیزی به اسم فرزند پسر نبود. جلو تر رفتم و روبه روش ایستادم.   
+‌ منظورت چیه؟! برادر واقعیت؟!  
_ آره دیگه، بابام از بچگی فرستادتش آمریکا تا درس بخونه و من خیلی ندیدمش و چیز زیادی در موردش نمی دونم ولی اون خیلی مهربون و....  
\+ اسم برادرت چیه؟!  
حرفشو قطع کردم. که البته ناراحت هم شد.  
_ تهیونگ، کیم تهیونگ...

***************

(دیدگاه راوی)

دستشو گرفت و داخل یکی از اتاقای عمارت که مطمئن بود تقریبا متروکه است انداخت. تو چشماش نگاه کرد. فضای اتاق تقریباً تاریک بود و جنی نمی تونست به خوبی اونو ببینه.  
\+ تو.....تو....کی هستی؟!  
پوزخندی زد و به طرفش رفت.  
_ من؟! هه........من کسیم که طی این پنج سال قابشو تیکه تیکه کردی.  
لحن ترسناکش باعث شد جنی بترسه و چند قدمی عقب بره.  
\+ لیسا؟!!  
دستشو رو شونش گذاشت و به دیوار عقب کوبیدش. مشخص بود که ترسیده و دقیقاً هدف لیسا هم همین بود. سرشو نزدیک لاله گوشش برد و زمزمه کرد.  
_ می دونم چرا این کارو می کنی. الان دیگه اینجا کسی نیست که بخوای ازش بترسی. فقط خودمم و خودت.  
و همزمان با حرفش لیسی به لاله ی گوشش زد. جنی هینی کشید و بدنش لرزید. لیسا، عاشق لرزش های بدن جنی زیر خودش بود.  
\+ اونن احسساس خخیلی بچه گانه ببود. من دیگه هیچ ححسی بهت ندارم.  
هنوزم دروغ گوی خوبی هستی کیم جنی، چیزی بود که همون لحظه از ذهن لیسا گذشت. پایین تر رفت و لیسی به گردنش زد.  
_ اوه، جدی؟!  
و همون لحظه گاز محکمی از گردنش گرفت که باعث شد جنی ناله ی خفیفی بکنه و قوسی به کمرش بده. لبخند پیروزمندانه ای زد و صورتشو در فاصله ی کمی ازش قرار داد.  
_ ولی حیف که من هنوزم همون حس سابق رو نسبت بهت دارم.  
گفت و لباشو روی لبش کوبید. این بوسه، بوسه ای بود که جنی هم خیلی وقت بود منتظرش بود. برای جنی هر بار که لیسا لباشو می بوسی، مثل این بود که بال درآورده. ضربان قلبش بالا میره و لیسا دقیقاً داشت سعی می کرد جنی رو از کنترل خارج کنه. لیسا لبهای جنی رو خیلی ماهرانه بوسید و بعد هم از گوشه ی لبش گاز محکمی گرفت که باعث شد جنی ناله ای کنه اما لیسا از فرصت استفاده کرد و بلافاصله زبون سرکشش رو وارد دهن جنی کرد و ناله ی جنی توی دهنش خفه شد. دوباره داشت جای جای دهنشو مزه می کرد و این برای لیسا بهترین اتفاق بود. جنی دوباره برای خودش شده بود. فقط و فقط برای خودش. با وجود اینکه هر دوشون راضی نبودن اما کمبود اکسیژن باعث شد جدا بشن. الان تو اتاق فقط و فقط صدای نفس نفس زدن میومد. یکم طول کشید تا جنی آنالیز کنه کجاست و تو چه موقعیتی هستن و به محض اینکه فهمید چه گندی زده بدون معطلی از اتاق بیرون رفت. ولی لیسا فقط با لبخند عجیبی به دست پاچگی دختر مو خرمایی روبه روش نگاه می کرد. چقدر دلش براش تنگ شده بود...

***************

( دیدگاه یونگ سان)

+تهیونگ، کیم تهیونگ  
با تموم کردن حرفم، چهرش به یه چهره ی کاملا سردرگم تغییر پیدا کرد. طوری که انگار تمام تمام معادلات ذهنیش قاتی شده باشه.  
\+ میشه بپرسم چی....  
هنوز سوالمو نپرسید بودم که پشتشو کرد و به طرف در رفت.  
\+ هوی با تو ام مگه ازت...  
و در اتاق به هم کوبیده شد. این دختر واقعا عجیبه. هیچ کس نمی تونه بفهمه توی ذهنش چی میگذره...

****************

( دیدگاه بیولی)

همون طور که داشتم به سمت مرکز اطلاعات حرکت می کردم، به چانیول زنگ زدم و گوشی رو روی بلوتوث ماشین گذاشتم.  
\+ الو!  
_ سلام چان، الان ایستگاهی دیگه  
یکم مکث کرد و جواب داد.  
\+ آره، چطور؟!  
_ خوبه، چندکار ازت میخوام. سوال اضافه هم نپرس.  
_ شایعات در مورد مرگ آقای کیم چطور پیش میره؟!  
+تقریباً زیاده، حتی چندتا از روزنامه ها این خبرو به عنوان یه فرضیه پوشش دادن.  
_ خوبه، تا چند ساعت دیگه اعلام کن، آقای کیم زندس.  
چانیول چند لحظه مکث کرد و بعد با تعجب بی سابقه ای تقریباً فریاد زد.  
+چــــــــی؟!!!!  
_همین که گفتم، حرف اضافه هم ممنوع. متنی که برات می فرستم رو از طرف اداره پلیس تا تقریباً دو ساعت دیگه ارسال کن. رئیس جمهور هم قراره پیامی رو امشب مبنی بر این مورد در توییتر قرار بده و فردا صبح هم مصاحبه ای در همین زمینه داره.

فلش بک

+من به کمک و رضایت شما نیاز دارم  
_ هر کاری از دستم بر بیاد، انجام می دم.  
+من می خوام برادرتون رو زنده کنم  
بیولی با قیافه ی جدی گفت. مرد متعجب پرسید  
_ چی؟!! اما چطوری؟  
\+ قراره فقط تظاهر کنیم، برادرتون زندست. ممکنه، ندونیم قاتل کیه اما این کار کمکمون میکنه تا بفهمیم با کی طرفیم. این باعث میشه یک قدم به دستگیریش نزدیک بشیم.   
_ با وجود اینکه نمی دونم دقیقاً چی توی سرت میگذره، اما به تو اعتماد دارم.  
و دو دستشو به نشونه اعتماد روی شونه های دختر مقابل گذاشت.  
_من کمال همکاری رو باهات انجام می دم.

پایان فلش بک

_ الان هم باید برم جایی، کاری نداری؟!  
\+ ها؟!!!چرا. چرا.  
چانیول که معلوم بود هنوز گیج میزنه، گفت.  
_ خب، زود باش بگو.  
گلو شو صاف کرد و انگار که می خواست رو حرفش تمرکز کنه، ادامه داد.  
\+ خب ما یه نیروی انتقالی داریم و با وجود اینکه جوونه، رئیس معتقده استعداد های زیادی داره و مورد اعتماده و اصرار داره توی این پرونده هم مشارکت داشته باشه.  
_ خب، اسم این تازه کار با استعداد چیه؟!  
\+ جانگ کوک، جئون جانگ کوک.

****************

( دیدگاه راوی)

صدای فریاد های مرد بیچاره، بی وقفه توی فضای سالن پیچیده می شد. مرد مشکی پوش بی مهابا با دستکش های میخ دارش، مشت هاش رو توی صورت مرد بیچاره فرود می آورد. زن، بی توجه به اتفاقاتی که در محیط اطرافش در حال رخ دادن بود؛ داشت با رقیب خیالیش شطرنج بازی می کرد. در باز شد و مرد کت و شلواری، سرآسیمه وارد شد.  
_رییس، رییس.   
زن کلافه از اینکه بازیش به کلی به هم ریخته بود به زیر دستش پرید.  
\+ هوی، مرتیکه ی خر. مگه نمی بینی کار دارم.  
_ منو ببخشید اما اخبار از سئوله.  
زن قیافه ی جدی به خودش گرفت و به چندتا از افرادش دستور داد، مرد بیچاره ای که داشت کتک می خورد رو از سالن بیرون ببرند. تمرکزش رو به مرد روبه روش داد و منتظر ادامه ی حرفاش شد.  
_ آقای کیم زندست.  
زن نگاه متعجبش رو تحویل مرد داد. و یکی از ابرو هاشو بالا داد و بدون مقدمه پرسید.  
\+ کی مسئول این پروندس؟!  
درسته سن زیادی نداشت اما شگرد کارآگاه ها رو خوب بلد بود. تقریباً می تونست حدس بزنه تو مغز هر کسی چی میگذره. همون طور که سرش رو پایین گرفته بود و داشت سعی می کرد دوباره تمرکزش رو به بازی شطرنجش بده، مرد، چند تا کاغذ به هم منگنه شده که مشخص بود مشخصات کارآگاهه رو بهش داد. اولین چیزی که توجهش رو جلب کرد، این بود که اون یه کارآگاه دولتی بود و همین باعث شد پوزخند مسخره ای روی لباش شکل بگیره. اون معمولاً خیلی به عکس، اسم و مشخصات دقت نمی کرد اما به محض اینکه چشمش به اسم و فامیل دختر افتاد متعجب به ورقه نگاه کرد. با دقت تمام مشخصاتش رو از اسم تا تاریخ تولد و محل زندگیش رو نگاه کرد و بعد از چند دقیقه قهقهه ای بلد سر داد. طوری که صداش تو کل مخفیگاه می پیچید. هیچکس نمی تونست بفهمه دقیقاً چی توی سر اون زن دیوونه می گذره. فقط ما بین خنده هاش، یک جمله رو تکرار می کرد ' دیدی، خودش اومد سراغم'.  
_ رییس، کی؟!  
مرد از روی کنجکاوی پرسید. زن بدون لبخند نگاه ترسناکش رو تحویل مرد داد.  
\+ خواهر زادمو  
با لحن ترسناکی زمزمه کرد و اسلحه رو از کنارش برداشت و شلیک کرد. جون آدم ها، زیادی براش بی ارزش بود. در باز شد و یکی از بادیگارد ها وارد شد اما با دیدن صحنه روبه روش کف زمین افتاد.   
\+ ببرش بیرون.  
مرد سرآسیمه از جاش بلند شد. چشمی زیر لب گفت و جسدی که از سرش خون می چکید رو از اتاق بیرون برد. بدون شک اون ترسناک ترین زنی بود که تا حالا دیده بود. زن دوباره تمرکزش رو به بازی داد و آخرین مهره رو حرکت داد. اون دختر داشت بازیش میداد.  
\+ اون داره سعی میکنه، بفهمه من در چه سطحیم.  
همونطور که داشت مهره رو حرکت می داد زمزمه کرد.  
\+ خب منم بهش نشون می دم.  
و مهره رو روی خونه ی مورد نظرش گذاشت. زیر چشمی به رقیب خیالیش نگاهی انداخت و لب زد.  
\+ کیش و مات. من بردم خواهر....

***************  
(دیدگاه لیسا)

چقدر از این مکان متنفرم. متاسفانه مجبورم تا اطلاع ثانوی توش زندگی کنم. البته اگه میشه اسمشو زندگی گذاشت. ولی خب حداقلش امروز انقدر خوشحالم که فکر نمی کنم، چیزی بتونه خوشحالی امروزمو خراب بکنه. بادیگارد اشاره ای کرد و خدمتکار در خونه رو باز کرد. با باز شدن در با قیافه ی پدرم که یه پوزخند مسخره زده بود و مادرم که داشت با لبخند نگاهم می کرد، روبه رو شدم. متعجب نگاهشون کردم. یکی از ابرو هامو بالا دادم و با تعجب پرسیدم  
\+ شما دوتا چطونه؟! چرا قیافه هاتون انقدر عجیبه.  
مادرم پیش قدم شد و مکالمه رو شروع کرد اما پدرم هنوزم با همون پوزخند مسخره داشت نگاهم می کرد.  
_ یه نفر اینجاست که مطمئنم از دیدنش خیلی خوشحال می شی.  
همون لحظه پسری با کت و شلوار و کروات مشکی وارد سالن اصلی شد. مگه مراسم ختم اومده!!. ولی از حق نگذریم اون واقعا خوشتیپه. نگاهمو به صورتش دادم. صبر کن ببینم، مگه ممکنه؟!! چقدر این صورت آشناست. این صورت خاطرات خیلی قدیمی رو تداعی می کنه. خاطراتی که خیلی ساله ازشون میگذره. با تردید لب زدم.  
\+ سوهو؟؟!!!


	10. part 10 "I missed you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 10   
> Written by: Adler

_زندگی برای من سرشار از چالش ها بوده._   
_هر بار که به داشتنت نزدیک شدم، مانعی رو سر راهم قرار داد تا برای داشتنت بیشتر تلاش کنم..._

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

**آنچه گذشت**  
چشماش انگار، بی حس ترین چشمای دنیا بودن اما تو اعماق همین چشم های سرد، انگار نقاشی دیگه ای از این دختر بود.   
\+ اسم برادرت چیه؟!   
_ تهیونگ، کیم تهیونگ...   
\+ لیسا؟!!   
\+ جانگ کوک، جئون جانگ کوک.   
\+ کیش و مات. من بردم خواهر....   
این صورت خاطرات خیلی قدیمی رو تداعی می کنه. خاطراتی که خیلی ساله ازشون میگذره. با تردید لب زدم.   
\+ سوهو؟؟!!!

*******************   
( دیدگاه لیسا)

_سوهو؟!   
پسر روبه روم لبخند گرمی زد و دو دستشو برام باز کرد. منم بدون معطلی سمتش دوییدم و خودمو توی بغلش پرتاب کردم. واقعاً دلم براش تنگ شده. از آخرین باری که دیدمش نزدیک پونزده سال میگذره. وقتی هر دومون دوازده ساله بودیم، پدرش تصمیم گرفت برای تحصیل به آمریکا بفرستتش. دو دستشو پشتم حلقه کرد و با گرم ترین حالت ممکن بغلم کرد. این آغوش گرم فقط و فقط ناشی از دلتنگی این چندسال مون بود.   
\+ خیلی دلم برات تنگ شده بود.   
چقدر صداش عوض شده. اون صدای بچه گونه و کیوت، الان جاشو به یه صدای مردونه و جذاب داده.   
_ منم همین طور.   
مادرم داشت با لبخند نگاهمون می کرد. ولی بعد از یه مدتی بالاخره مادر سوهو به حرف اومد تا ما دوتا رو از هم جدا کنه.   
× خیلی خب دیگه. میدونم خیلی دلتنگ هم هستین ولی بیاین بریم. چیزای مهمی هست که باید بهتون بگیم.   
با تعجب نگاهش کردم یعنی چه چیز مهمی بود که قراره بهمون بگه....

******************** 

(دیدگاه مون بیول)

به مرکز اطلاعات که رسیدم. کارتمو روی دستگاه گذاشتم و وارد بخش خصوصی شدم. عده ای از کارمند های اونجا منو می شناختن و بهم سلام کردن. سمت مانیتور همیشگی رفتم و روشنش کردم که دستی روی شونم نشست. با برگشتن و دیدن چهره ی طرف مقابل لبخند عمیقی روی صورتم نقش بست.   
_ اوه کریستال.   
\+ های بیولی   
_ چقدر دلم برات تنگ شده بود، دختر.   
از جام بلند شدم و روبه روش وایستادم. لبخند عمیقی زد و گفت.   
\+ منم همین طور، راستی اینجا چیکار کنی؟!   
_ راستش دنبال مشخصات یه نفر می گردم.   
و دستی به پشت گردنم کشیدم.   
\+ اوه. پس من تنهات می زارم تا به پروندت برسی.   
_ باشه، فعلآ   
و سمت بخش دیگه ای رفت. دوباره تمرکزم رو به مانیتور دادم و سرچ کردم.   
اسم: کیم جونگ گی   
سن: ۵۵ سال   
نام پدر: کیم چی هان   
نام مادر: مین سه یون   
همسر: جون جه هیون   
تعداد فرزند: ۱   
نام فرزند: کیم یونگ سان   
و...   
مدام صفحه رو بالا و پایین می کردم تا شاید مشخصاتی از فرزند پسر توش ببینم اما اصلأ نبود. با دیدن اسم یونگ سان، لحظه ای مکث کردم و دستم رو روی اسمش کشیدم. با توجه به اینکه وقت کمی برای دست گیری قاتل دارم باید سعی کنم تمرکزم رو روی کارم بزارم. و این بار اسم کیم ته هیونگ رو سرچ کردم. یکم طول کشید تا پیداش کنه اما به محض شدن صفحه، با دقت شروع به خوندن مشخصات کردم.   
اسم: کیم ته هیونگ   
محل تولد: _   
تاریخ تولد:_   
سن: _   
نام پدر:_   
این دیگه چه آدم عجیبه، هیچ مشخصاتی جز چندتا شماره ازش ثبت نشده. داشتم همه رو تک به تک می خوندم که با رسیدن به اسم مادر متوقف شدم. چندبار چشمام رو مالوندم و با ناباوری به اسم روبه روم خیره شدم. مگه ممکنه؟! مشخصات زن رو باز کردم و با دیدن مشخصات خشکم زد.   
اسم: پارک مین یانگ   
تاریخ تولد: ۷/۸/۱۹۶۱   
تاریخ فوت: ۹/۵/۱۹۹۱   
سن: ۳۰   
محل تولد: سئول   
همسر: مون شین جه   
فرزند: مون بیول ای!!!   
لحظه ای سرم گیج رفت و روی زمین افتادم. چطور ممکنه؟! اون زن...یعنی.......من و تهیونگ........خـخواهر و بـبرادریم؟!!!....

******************** 

( دیدگاه یونگ سان) 

محکم خودمو توی بغلش پرتاب کردم. از آخرین باری که می دیدمش پنج سال میگذره و واقعا دلتنگشم. دست نوازشی به سرم کشید و محکم توی آغوشش کشیدتم.   
\+ دلم خیلی برات تنگ شده بود دونسنگ کوچولو و شیطونم (دونسنگ = خواهر یا برادر کوچکتر)   
_ منم همین طور اوپا.   
× پس بالاخره اومد تهیونگ.   
پدرم همون‌طور که داشت از پله ها پایین میومد گفت. نگاهمو به صورت مضطرب تهیونگ دادم.   
\+ ب....بله. پدر!   
پدرم پوزخند مضحکی زد و سمت تهیونگ اومد.   
× پدر؟!!!   
با لحن مسخره ای گفت و سیلی ای به صورت تهیونگ زد.   
_ بابا، چیکار می کنی؟!!   
× چند دفعه بهت گفتم منو پدر صدا نزن.   
طوری داد کشید که صداش توی تمام عمارت پیچید. ولی تهیونگ هنوزم هیچ واکنشی نشون نداده بود. سر جاش وایساده بود و دستش رو روی صورتش گذاشته بود. چرا فقط نمیشه یه سال که تهیونگ میاد با خوبی و خوشی تموم بشه.   
_بابا، چرا اینکارو می کنی؟!!   
بازوش رو چسبیدم. درسته که پدر معمولاً توی این روزا تبدیل به آدم وحشتناکی میشه ولی من اصلأ طاقت اینو ندارم که جلوی چشمام، برادری که با تمام وجودم دوسش دارم رو اینطوری بزنه. محکم منو کنار زد طوری که روی زمین افتادم.   
× تو هم برو به اتاقت   
و از سالن خارج شد. چرا، چرا پدر نمیتونه همون عشقی که نثار من میکنه رو به تهیونگ هم بده. چرا، مگه تهیونگ چه گناهی کرده. همون لحظه بود که فردی کنارم نشست و مثل همیشه دست همایتش رو روی صورتش کشید. سرمو بالا آورد و با دیدن قطره های اشک روی صورتم، نگران شد.   
\+ چیه؟! چ...چرا داری گریه می کنی؟!! جاییت صدمه دیده؟!   
دیگه تحمل نکردم و محکم بغلش کردم و اجازه دادم اشکام با صدای بلند توی آغوشش سرازیر بشن.   
_ آره تهیونگ، آره. قلبم صدمه دیده.   
دستشو روی سرم کشید و محکم تر بغلم کرد.   
\+ چیزی نیست عزیزم، چیزی نیست. هر اتفاقی هم که بیوفته، بدون تهیونگ برای همایت از تو همیشه اینجاست. تو تنها دارایی منی...

****************** 

(دیدگاه لیسا) 

رو مبل لم دادن و به جو مسخره و بزرگونه ی روبه روت خیره شدن چقدر حوصله سر بره. نگاهمو به سمت سوهو چرخوندم. از کی تا حالا قاطی جمع بزرگ ترها میشه. هوفی کشیدم و سعی کردم صاف تر روی مبل بشینم که یهو مامان سوهو باهام چشم تو چشم شد.   
\+ لیسا، حوصلت سر رفته؟!   
از وقتی یادم میاد مهربون و مؤدب بود.   
_ نه، این چه حرفیه. فقط خیلی کنجکاوم. اون چی بود که قرار بود به من و سوهو بگید؟؟!   
مادر سوهو لبخند خجالتی کرد.   
\+ خب. پس میریم سر اصل مطلب. در واقع پیشنهاد این با خود سوهو بود و خیلی اصرار داشت که اینجا بهت نگه و سورپرایزت کنه ولی پدرت روی قوائد زیادی حساسه.   
صبر کن ببینم. اینا دارن در مورد چی حرف می زنن؟! کدوم پیشنهاد؟؟! کدوم قوائد؟؟!!! نگاهی به بابام انداختم. بازم همون پوزخند مسخره. سوهو از جاش بلند شد و سمتم اومد. منم از جام بلند شدم. روبه روم ایستاد. به چشمام نگاه کرد. همه ی این اتفاقا توی چند لحظه افتادن اما برای من انگار ساعت ها طول کشید. جلوم زانو زد. جعبه ای رو از جیبش در آورد و جلوم گرفت.   
× با من ازدواج می کنی؟؟!!   
و همون لحظه چشمم به حلقه درخشان دوی دستاش افتاد. صبر کن ببینم، اینجا چه خبره؟   
_ چـــی؟؟!!!!!!!...

******************* 

(دیدگاه راوی) 

زن با حالت اغواگرانه ای دستشو روی شونه های پهن مرد کشید.

\+ あなたは私があなたの助けを必要としていることを知っています.じゃないですか！

( !تو میدونی که به ممکت نیاز دارم،مگه نه؟)

_しかし、私はただ一つ必要です   
(_ ولی من فقط به یه چیز نیاز دارم) 

مرد به پایین تنش اشاره کرد و باعث شد زن، لبخند چندش آوری بزنه. زن دستشو روی عضو مرد کشید و باعث شد مرد، ناله ای از لذت بکنه. 

\+ しかし、あなたは私がこれらのことをまったく得意ではないことを知っています   
(ولی، تو خودت میدونی که من توی این کارها اصلا خوب نیست.) 

و فشار محکمی به عضو مرد آورد. مرد اینبار هم ناله ای کرد، منتها نه از روی لذت؛ بلکه از روی درد. 

\+ 私が得意なのは、人の脳に弾丸を空にすることだけです。   
( تنها چیزی که توش خوبم خالی کردن گلوله تو مغز آدم هاست.)

  
و فشار محکم تری به عضو مرد آورد. موهاشو از پشت کشید و سرشو به گوش مرد، نزدیک کرد. 

+私のスキルも見たいですか？   
(تو هم میخوای مهارت هامو ببینی؟؟!) 

مرد با ترس سرش رو به نشونه نه تکون داد و با حالت ملتمسی زمزمه کرد 

_私はあなたがそのゲストに行くために必要なすべてをあなたに与えます   
(من هر چی که برای رفتن به اون مهمونی لازم داری، بهت میدم.) 

_約束します   
( قول میدم.) 

زن لبخند پیروزمندانه ای زد و مرد رو روی زمین پرت کرد و از اتاق خارج شد...


	11. part 11 "Lier"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 11  
> Written by: Adler

**آنچه گذشت**

× خیلی خب دیگه. میدونم خیلی دلتنگ هم هستین ولی بیاین بریم. چیزای مهمی هست که باید بهتون بگیم.  
اون زن...یعنی.......من و تهیونگ........خـخواهر و بـبرادریم؟!!!....  
\+ چیزی نیست عزیزم، چیزی نیست. هر اتفاقی هم که بیوفته، بدون تهیونگ برای همایت از تو همیشه اینجاست. تو تنها دارایی منی...  
_ چـــی؟؟!!!!!!!...  
زن لبخند پیروزمندانه ای زد و مرد رو روی زمین پرت کرد و از اتاق خارج شد...

**************

(دیدگاه راوی)

چند نفر دورش جمع شده بودن و پچ پچ می کردن. کریستال با دیدن مون بیول که روی زمین افتاده، سمتش رفت و کمکش کرد بلند بشه.  
_ حالت خوبه؟؟!  
مون بیول نگاه گیچی بهش انداخت و با لکنت حرف زد  
\+ آ...آره.....آره.....خ.....خوبم  
کریستال که متوجه گیجی مون بیول شده بود،به سمت آشپزخونه راهنماییش کرد و لیوان آبی رو دستش داد. مون بیول، لیوان آب رو یکجا خورد.  
_ الان بهتری؟؟!  
+آ...آره..... تقریباً  
کریستال نفس عمیقی کشید و دستشو لای موهاش فرو برد.  
_ خب، حالا بگو ببینم چیشده؟؟!  
\+ این امکان نداره  
مون بیول نجوا کرد  
_چی امکان نداره، خب درست حرف بزن، بفهمم چی شده.  
مون بیول سرشو با پریشونی سمت کریستال برگردوند و لب زد  
\+ تا حالا کسی رو دیدی که هیچ مشخصاتی جز اسم مادر نداشته باشه؟؟!  
کریستال یکم فکر کرد و جواب داد  
_ نه تاحالا ندیدم  
\+ من مطمئنم همه این مسائل به هم یه ربطی دارن و همین باعث میشه بیشتر از قبل بترسم. حس میکنم یه عروسک خیمه شب بازیم  
زمزمه آرومی کرد به طوری که حتی کریستال هم نشنید.

***********

( دیدگاه چانیول)

٫ و من هر گونه شایعه ای رو در این باره کاملا تکذیب میکنم و در هر صورت ما توی مراسم این هفته اثبات میکنیم که ایشون سالم هستند و فقط بخاطر بیهوشی زیاد....٫

_ اون نیست؟؟!  
سعی میکردم تمام تمرکزم رو به مصاحبه های آقای کیم که از شبکه اخبار پخش میشد بدم اما محض رضای خدا مگه میشه با این جونوری که کنارم نشسته، روی چیزی هم تمرکز کنم!!! رومو سمتش برگردوندم و با حالت کلافه ای لب زدم.  
\+ چرا نمیتونی یه دقیقه آروم بشینی؟!ها؟؟! بهت گفتم هر موقع اومد بهت میگم. تو کلا مخل تمرکز و آرامش انسانی. نمیدونم چطوری قراره تو کل این پرونده تحملت کنم.  
و نفس کلافه ای کشیدم. مشتی به شونم زد.  
_ هی. منکه چیزی نگفتم. بعدشم.‌.. به نظر نمیاد خیلی از من بزرگتر باشی. پس میشه لطفاً انقدر ادای بابابزرگ هارو در نیاری؟؟! رو مخمه.  
این بچه واقعا پرروئه  
\+ هی من بیست و هشت سالمه  
_ جدی؟؟! منم بیست و سه سالمه. میخوای باهم قرار بزاریم؟؟! اخه میدونی چیه...   
لبشو گاز ریزی گرفت و ادامه داد  
_ زیادی بویفرند متریالی  
با کلافگی نگاهش کردم  
\+ چرا تو انقدر بی پروایی؟؟!  
_چی..چیم؟؟!!  
باحالت متعجب گفت. واقعاً که پرروئه.  
× بیول  
با شنیدن صدایی که اسم بیولی رو صدا میزد، توجهم به مون بیولی جلب شد که یکم گیج میزد اما مشخص بود گیجیش از الکل نیست. از جام بلند شدم و البته با بلند شدنم این پسره ی پررو و کنه هم بلند شد...

**************

(دیدگاه بیولی)

با وارد شدنم، چانیول به همراه پسر ناآشنایی که حدس میزدم باید جانگ کوک باشه، به طرفم اومدن. چانیول دوباره قیافه ی نگرانش رو بهم داد.  
_ خوبی؟؟!  
\+ آ.....آره...آره.....خوبم  
× چرا شبیه زوج ها حرف میزنین  
پسر ناآشنا با صدای رسائی گفت و چشماش رو چرخوند  
× راستی من جانگ کوکم  
و دستشو جلو آورد. دستشو گرفتم و تکون دادم.  
× تو باید کارآگاه مون باشی، درسته؟؟!  
+آره  
دستشو عقب کشید و پوزخند مسخره ای زد.  
× البته، صادق باشیم... فکر نمیکردم. دختر باشی  
و لبخند مسخره ای زد. نمیدونم چرا ولی اصلاً حس خوبی نسبت به این پسره ندارم. یه حسی مثل اینکه دلم میخواد خفش کنم تا دیگه صدایی از توی حنجره‌اش در نیاد.  
× جدا، مافوق من باید یه دختر باشه؟؟!!!  
و شروع کرد به خندیدن. از وقتایی که کسی منو به خاطر جنسیتم مورد تمسخر قرار میده، متنفرم. سرمو نزدیک گوشش بردم و زمزمه کردم.  
\+ ولی مراقب باش همین دختر به خاطر نداشتن صلاحیت برت نگردونه پادگان.  
و سمت دفترم رفتم. الان واقعا حوصله ی کل کل کردن با این یه الف بچه رو ندارم. همون طور که داشتم ناخن هامو توی مشتم فشار می دادم وارد دفترم شدم.

***************

(دیدگاه راوی)

دوباره تو خلوت خودش نشسته بود و به این فکر میکرد که چقدر به گرفتن انتقامش نزدیک تر شده. انتقامی که سالهاست برای گرفتنش صبر کرده. سالها زحمت تا به اینجای کار برسه. الان دیگه هیچ جای تردیدی نمونده. همه چیز توی مشتشه. همه چیز طبق نقشه پیش میره...

**************

(دیدگاه لیسا)

_ چـــی؟؟!!!!!!!...  
نمیدونم چرا ولی ناخودآگاه اشک توی چشمام جمع شد.   
_ من... منو ببخشید اما من لازمه که فکر کنم.  
هول هولکی بهونه ای جور کردم و به سمت اتاقم یورش بردم. همش تقصیره اونه. اون میدونه که من نمی تونم سوهو رو پس بزنم، واسه ی همین هم منو توی این موقعیت قرار داده. وارد اتاق شدم و در محکم بستم. انگار چشمام فقط منتظر این بودن تا یه جای خلوت و ساکت پیدا کنن تا دوباره خیس بشن. پاهام کم کم سست شدن و روی زمین نشستم. سرم رو بین زانوهام گرفتم و اجازه دادم صدای هق هق هام فضای اتاقو پر کنن. بعد از چند دقیقه از جام بلند شدم.سمت میز کارم رفتم و از توی کشو جعبه ی کوچیکی رو در آوردم. درشو با کلید مخصوصم باز کردم و طبق معمول کاغذ های کهنه ای که هنوز رد اشک هاش، روش خودنمایی میکرد رو برداشتم. بازش کردم و دوباره شروع به خوندنش کردم.

' لیسای عزیزم

یادته روز اولی که همدیگه رو دیدیم؟؟!! مسخرست نه؟؟؟!!! نمی دونم اونشب چطور اونجا پیدات شد و چرا ولی من میخواستم خودمو بکشم. آخه میدونی چیه... من از اولم بزدل بودم. اما درست شبی که می‌خواستم خودمو از پشت بوم اون ساختمون بلند پایین پرت کنم... تو پیدات شد. تو بهم یاد دادی چطور خوشحال باشم. تو به من یاد دادی که چطور عاشق باشم و مهم تر از همه، تو بهم یاد دادی چطور زنده باشم. بابت همشون تا ابد ازت ممنونم. اما میدونی چیه.... ما آدم های درستی بودیم که توی زمان اشتباه همو ملاقات کردیم. من بابت تمام این اتفاقات متاسفم اما لطفاً منو فراموش کن. می دونم چقدر برات سخته اما عشق ما یه عشق بچه گانه بود. ما برای هم ساخته نشدیم. اگر هم باشیم، دنیا اینو نمیخواد. میدونم که هیچ وقت نمی بخشیم برای همین هم برای بخشش، التماس نمیکنم.

به امید اینکه توی زندگی بعدی... زمان بهتری همو ملاقات کنیم.

جنی'

_از اول هم دروغگوی خوبی نبودی  
با وجود اینکه تک تک جملات این نامه رو تقریباً از حفظم اما با هربار خوندش، حس جدیدی رو بهم منتقل میکنه.  
\+ میتونم بیام تو؟؟!  
با صدای در به خودم اومدم. جعبه رو بستم و توی کشو گذاشتم و اشکامو پاک کردم.  
_ آره  
در باز شد و صورت سوهو که فقط با نور کم چراغ مطالعه قابل تشخیص بود، در چهار چوب در نمایان شد.   
+لیسا.اممم. میشه بپرسم یهو چت شد؟؟!  
و دستی پشت گردنش کشید. سمتش رفتم و دستای کشیدش رو توی دستام گرفتم.  
_ میدونی چیه... من میخوام زیر قولم بزنم.  
\+ چ..چی؟؟!  
_ میدونم که بهت گفتم تا ابد منتظرت میمونم اما...الان میفهمم. زمان همه چیز رو تغییر میده.   
و نگاهمو به چهرش دادم. الان توی چهرش علائمی از خشم به وضوح دیده میشد. توی کسری از ثانیه شونه ام رو گرفت و به دیوار پشتم چسبوند.  
\+ میدونی تمام این مدت تنها چیزی که باعث میشد سختی هارو تحمل کنم فقط و فقط فکر کردن به تو بود؟؟!! چطور دلت میاد بشکنیم؟؟!  
_ من میفهممت اما من الان کس دیگه ای رو دوست دارم.  
و الان چهرش کاملاً به چهره ی عصبی تغییر پیدا کرده بود و من برای اولین بار توی زندگیم ازش میترسیدم. صورتش رو جلو تر آورد.  
\+ برام مهم نیست الان کی رو دوست داری. من برای داشتنت مدت‌ها صبر کردم. آسون به دست نیاوردمت که آسون هم از دستت بدم.   
و لباشو محکم و خشن به لبام کوبید. سعی کردم اتصال لبامونو قطع کنم، اما نشد. زور اون خیلی از من بیشتره. اون محکم لبامو مک می زد و هر از گاهی گاز ریزی ازشون می‌گرفت و وقتی از لبام دل کند به سرعت سمت در رفت و طی مسیرش فقط یه بار پشتشو نگاه کرد.  
\+ اینو یادت باشه، تو فقط و فقط برای منی.  
و در اتاق دوباره کوبیده شد و چند لحظه دوباره منی بودم که کف زمین نشسته بودم و به دیوار پشتم تکیه داده بودم. سرم رو بین دو زانوهام گرفته بودم و با صدای به نسبت بلندتری گریه میکردم.

**************

× همین جا منتظرم بمون و به هیچ وجه از اینجا بیرون نیا. خب....گریه هم نکن.  
و دوباره با مهربونی اشک های روی گونش رو پاک کرد و به دختر بچه ی کوچولوش لبخند زد. و از زیرزمین مخفی خونشون بیرون رفت. دختر کوچولو یه گوشه از زیرزمین کز کرده بود.  
\+ بهت گفتم از جلوی چشمم گم شو.  
صدای مردی بود که از بیرون میومد. از پنجره ی کوچیک زیر زمین بیرون رو تماشا کرد. نمی تونست چهره ی مرد رو ببینه اما به وضوح می‌تونست رد سیلی رو روی گونه پسر بچه ببینه.   
_چرا این کارو میکنی پدر؟؟!  
و دوباره سیلی دیگه ای زد که روی زمین افتاد. دل دخترک برای پسری که بیرون میدید بیشتر به درد میومد. آخه اون پسر بچه تقریباً همسن خودش بود.   
\+ حروم زاده  
پدر سر پسرش داد بلندی کشید. چون نیمه شب بود و تاریک بود چیز زیادی معلوم نبود. و فضا فقط با نور چراغهای شهر غریبه ای که توش بودن، روشن شده بود‌. صداهای مهیبی از طبقه بالا دختر رو دوباره به وحشت انداخت و وادارش کرد زیر یکی از اثاثیه‌ ی انبار پنهان بشه. یه چیزی شبیه صدای دعوا و بعد هم بوم.... صدای وحشتناکی که لرزه به تن همه می انداخت. میخواست گریه کنه اما نمی تونست.... آخه.....اون به مامانش قول داده بود. وقتی از تموم شدن صدا ها مدتی گذشت و مامانش دنبالش نیومد، نگران شد. آروم از جاش بلند شد و سمت در زیر زمین رفت. پیراهن سفید بلندش روی زمین آغشته به خون کشیده میشد. وقتی از کنار دیوار رد شد....


	12. part 12 "Nightmare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 12   
> Written by: Adler

_آیا واقعاً همه چیز با مرگ تموم میشه؟؟!_

"""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**آنچه گذشت**

_ حالت خوبه؟؟!   
× راستی من جانگ کوکم   
_از اول هم دروغگوی خوبی نبودی   
\+ برام مهم نیست الان کی رو دوست داری. من برای داشتنت مدت‌ها صبر کردم. آسون به دست نیاوردمت که آسون هم از دستت بدم.   
\+ حروم زاده   
پیراهن سفید بلندش روی زمین آغشته به خون کشیده میشد. وقتی از کنار دیوار رد شد....

**************

وقتی از کنار دیوار رد شد، با پدر و مادرش که روی زمین افتاده بودن مواجه شد. اول فکر کرد که اونا خوابیدن، ولی اونا چرا باید روی زمین بخوابن. سمت پدرش رفت. اول دستی روی صورتش کشید، ولی اون بیدار نشد. شونه هاشو تکون داد.   
_ پابا، بابا.....چرا اینچا خوابیدی.....بابا، لطفاً بیدال شو...   
اما بازم بیدار نشد. دستای کوچولوش شروع به لرزیدن کردن. با همون مظلومیت بچه‌گانه اش سمت مامانش خزید.   
_ ماما....ماما...... لطفاً....   
دستی به سر روی مادرش کشید. اما اونم بیدار نشد. اینجا چه خبر بود؟!! مامان و بابا چشون شده بود. اینا چیز هایی بودن که اون لحظه فکر دختر بچه ی دوساله ای که هنوز حتی نمی تونست کلمات رو درست ادا کنه رو مشغول کرده بود. وقتی توجهش به مایع قرمز رنگ روی زمین جلب شد، یکم ترسید، اما اون هنوزم فکر میکرد پدر و مادرش زیادی خستن و خواب خیلی عمیقی دارن. سر مادرش رو بلند کرد و روی پاهای کوچولوش گذاشت. موهای خونی مادرش رو نوازش کرد و زمزمه وار گفت. 

_ راحت بخواب مامایی. آنجل کوجولو همیسه ملاقبته... 

***************  
( دیدگاه راوی) 

_ نه بابا، نه.....چرا اینکارو میکنی؟؟!.....نه.....نه.... لطفاً   
کلمه ی آخر رو با صدای بلندی گفت، به طوری که خودش هم از خواب پرید. صدای نفس نفس زدناش اتاقو پر کرده بود. حس کرد الان واقعا نیاز به اکسیژن داره. سمت پنجره تراس رفت و درشو باز کرد. کمی جلو تر رفت و به درخت بزرگ توی حیاط عمارت خیره شد. باد سرد، مدام به سینه های لخت و ورزیده اش برخورد میکرد. عرق سردی از پیشونیش پایین ریخت. کی قرار بود این کابوس مسخره دست از سرش برداره؟! سرش و روبه آسمون گرفت. امشب پر از ستاره بود.   
\+ هنوز نخوابیدی؟؟!   
صدایی آشنا تهیونگو از افکارش بیرون کشید و وادارش کرد، برگرده و پشت سرش رو نگاه کنه. یونگ سان با لباس خواب بلندی سمتش میومد.   
_ تو چرا هنوز بیداری؟؟!  
یونگ سان هم کنارش ایستاد و به منظره روبه روش خیره شد.  
\+ خوابم نمی برد.  
تهیونگ اهومی گفت و دوباره سرش رو سمت آسمون داد. یونگ سان هم به تقلید از برادرش سرش رو به سمت آسمون گرفت. امشب واقعا پر ستاره بود. همون طور که سرش بالا بود زمزمه کرد.  
\+ میدونی چیه ته..... من فکر می کنم عاشق یکی از همین ستاره های آسمون شدم.‌..  
تهیونگ روشو سمت خواهر کوچکترش برگردوند و با حالت سوالی نگاهش کرد.  
_ منظورت چیه؟؟!  
\+ آخه اسم اونم ستاره است ( بیول در زبان کره ای به معنای ستاره است) و اون پرنور ترین ستاره آسمونه.  
و با انگشتش یکی از ستاره هارو نشون داد. تهیونگ تک خنده ی آرومی کرد و انگشت خواهرش رو گرفت و روی قلبش گذاشت.   
_ پس من چی؟؟!  
تهیونگ با حالت کیوتی گفت اما کاری که کرده بود، باعث شده بود که یونگ سان متوجه بالاتنه لختش بشه و کمی سرخ بشه. تهیونگ که متوجه خجالت خواهرش شده بود پرسید.  
_ از کی تا حالا ازم خجالت میکشی؟؟!  
\+ من ازت خجالت نمیکشم فقط تو هر بار که برمیگردی ورزیده تر و جذاب تر از قبل میشی، خب حق بده که معذب شم.  
یونگ سان با حالت دفاعی و حق به جانبی گفت که باعث خنده ی تهیونگ شد. تهیونگ زندگی شادی نداشت، اما وقتی کنار یونگ سان بود حتی به مسخره ترین چیز ها هم می‌خندید.یونگ سان دوباره سمت آسمون برگشت و تصمیم گرفت الان که موقعیت خوبیه، احساساتش رو با برادرش درمیون بزاره، چون اون مطمئناً بهترین کسی بود که می فهمیدش.   
\+ اوپا، من احساسات عجیبی نسبت به یکی دارم و مطمئن نیستم چین..  
تهیونگ با شنیدن این حرف یونگ سان تمرکزش رو به ادامه ی حرف هاش داد.  
\+ میدونی... وقتی میبینمش قلبم تند تند میزنه.... و..... دلتنگش میشم و حس میکنم دوست دارم همیشه کنارش باشم ولی نمیدونم چرا....اسم این احساس عشقه؟؟!  
سرش رو با تعجب به سمت خواهر کوچکترش برگردوند، چقدر توی این چندسال که ندیدتش بزرگ شده. تهیونگ لبخندی زد و یونگ سان با بغض عجیبی بهش نگاه کرد.  
\+ اوپا، اگه من عاشق همجنس خودم بشم، بده؟؟!  
تهیونگ شوکه نگاهش کرد. وقتی گونه های خیس از اشک خواهرش رو دید، سمتش رفت و محکم توی بغلش گرفتش. یونگ سان سرشو به سینه ی برهنه تهیونگ تکیه داد و آروم اشک ریخت. تهیونگ دست نوازش به سر دختر کوچولوی توی بغلش کشید و وقتی حس کرد کمی آروم تر شد از بغلش بیرون آوردش و با دستاش صورت زیباش رو قاب گرفت.  
_ بهت قول میدم هیچ چیز توی این دنیا بد نیست، نه تو و نه احساساتت. اگر چیزی برای مردم قابل درک نیست، دلیل بر بد بودنش نیست. تو بهترین دختر دنیایی و مطمئن باش احساساتت هم بهترین احساسات دنیائن.  
و اشکای روی گونش رو پاک کرد.   
_ حالا هم پاشو بریم بخوابیم.  
و از روی زمین براید استایل بلندش کرد. یونگ سان جیغ آرومی زد و شونه های تهیونگ رو محکم چسبید. تهیونگ اونو روی تخت اتاق خوابش گذاشت و پتو رو روش کشید. بوسه ای روی پیشونیش گذاشت و پنجره رو به آرمی بست. سمت کشوش رفت و تی شرتی رو برداشت و پوشید. سمت تخت خواب رفت و تو بغل خواهر کوچولوش به خواب عمیق و آرومی فرو رفت.

بالکن یه چیزی توی همین مایه هاست

اینم عمارت

**************

( دیدگاه لیسا)

\+ لیسا چطور تونستی باهام اینکارو بکنی؟؟!  
جنی با چشم های گریون ازم میپرسید. به نقطه ای با حسرت خیره شده بود. رد نگاهشو گرفتم و به حلقه ی توی انگشتم رسیدم. این از کی تا حالا اینجاست؟؟!  
× عزیزم  
پشت سرم رو نگاه کردم و به سوهو برخوردم. اینجا چه خبره؟؟!  
× عزیزم این کیه؟؟!!  
جنی نگاه پر نفرتش رو به سوهو داشت و بعد هم در جواب سوالش گفت.  
\+ هیچکس، فقط یه غریبه...  
و سمت در رفت. دستامو سمتش دراز کردم اما نمی دونم چرا پاهام از حرکت وایستاده بودن. فقط ایستاده بودم و آروم اشک می‌ریختم.  
_ نه جنی....نه..... لطفاً نرو....ترکم نکن

از خواب پریدم و به دیوار روبه روم نگاه کردم. این دیگه چی بود؟؟! برای بار هزارم توی امروز زدم زیر گریه. هر چقدر سعی میکردم حرف های چند ساعت پیشش رو از ذهنم بیرون کنم اما تقریباً غیر ممکن بود. هر لحظه افکار منفی به ذهنم هجوم می آورندن و باعث میشدن دوباره و دوباره گریه کنم. چرا واقعاً هیچ وقت به خوشبختی نمیرسم؟؟!! آیا روزی که بالاخره تموم دردام تموم بشه، میرسه؟؟!! آیا واقعاً درد ها با مرگ به پایان میرسن؟؟!!

فلش بک به چند ساعت پیش

_ اینا همش نقشه ی تو بود عوضی، مگه نه؟؟!  
و در جواب، بازم همون پوزخند مسخره. ناخودآگاه سمتش رفتم و یقه اش رو گرفتم.  
_ چرا اینکارو با زندگی من میکنی؟؟! هان؟؟! چرا نمیزاری هرجور که دوست دارم زندگی کنم؟؟!!  
دستمو گرفت و کف زمین پرتابم کرد. دوباره.... احساس خفت و ناتوانی. چقدر از این احساس متنفرم.   
\+ من تورو به دنیا نیاوردم که هر جور دلت میخواد زندگی کنی. اینو تو گوشت فرو کن.  
وقتی از پایین بهش نگاه میکنم، حس میکنم زیادی بزرگه. یا شاید هم من خیلی کوچیکم.   
\+ در ضمن اگه میخوای به معشوقت آسیبی نرسه.... به نفعته که هر چی میگم رو گوش کنی.  
نگاه ترسیدم رو سمتش دادم.  
_جنی !  
دوباره. از پوزخند های کثیفش متنفرم. از جام بلند شدم. این اولین بار نیست که خودمو تسلیمش میکنم. اون بار ها و بار ها جون کسایی که دوسشون دارم رو تهدید کرده و میدونم اگه به حرفش گوش ندم، میتونه چه بلای سرشون بیاره. جون آدما، اندازه ی جون مورچه هم براش اهمیت نداره. اون فقط به فکر خودشه.  
_ قبوله، ولی اگه یک مو از سر جنی کم بشه. زندگیتو به آتیش میکشم، طوری که از به دنیا آوردنم پشیمون بشی.  
لبخندی زد  
\+ مطمئن باش  
سمت راه پله رفتم و به طرف اتاق خوابم رفتم.  
\+ راستی  
رومو سمتش برگردوندم  
\+ تو باید نامزدید رو توی مهمونی اعلام کنی. این مهمونی بهترین موقعیت برای اینه که همه بدونن تو داری ازدواج میکنی.  
نخن هامو از شدت حرس توی مشتم فشار میدادم که متوجه مایع گرمی شدم که روی دستم جریان پیدا کرده بود. خون....   
_ من میرم بخوابم

پایان فلش بک

احساس میکنم فقط و فقط یه بازیگرم که نقشی رو که از قبل براش نوشته شده رو بازی میکنم. همون قدر مصنوعی، همون قدر ناتوان و همون قدر متظاهر...


	13. part 13 "The fateful night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 13   
> Written by: Adler

_هیچ وقت هیچ چیز طبق برنامت پیش نمیره_

_زندگی بازی کردنو خیلی دوست داره..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **آنچه گذشت**  
_ راحت بخواب مامایی. آنجل کوجولو همیسه ملاقبته...   
_ نه بابا، نه.....چرا اینکارو میکنی؟؟!.....نه.....نه.... لطفاً   
\+ هنوز نخوابیدی؟؟!   
\+ آخه اسم اونم ستاره است   
_ اینا همش نقشه ی تو بود عوضی، مگه نه؟؟!   
_ من میرم بخوابم   
احساس میکنم فقط و فقط یه بازیگرم که نقشی رو که از قبل براش نوشته شده رو بازی میکنم. همون قدر مصنوعی، همون قدر ناتوان و همون قدر متظاهر...

************

( دیدگاه راوی) 

با تردید به ساختمون روبه روش نگاه کرد. اینجا خونش بود. البته اگه میشد اسمشو خونه گذاشت. برای جنی ای که تمام دوران کودکیش رو هر چقدر هم سخت توی اونجا گذرونده بود، حکم خونه رو داشت.جلو رفت و زنگ رو زد. خانم مسن و به ظاهر مهربونی در رو باز کرد و با خوش رویی به جنی خوش آمد گفت. البته اون دیگه اینا رو میدونست. آدم هایی که در اینجا رو باز میکنن فقط تظاهر به مهربون بودن میکنن. وارد شد. هنوزم همون شکلی بود. خوب یادشه. دیوار های چوبی و پارکت هایی که وقتی روشون میدویی جریغ جریغ صدا میدن. سمت زن برگشت   
_ میشه لطفاً اتاق هاتون رو ببینم؟؟!   
\+ البته، از این طرف لطفاً   
خانم مسن راهنماییش کرد اما جنی همه ی اینجا رو از حفظ بود. حتی جاهایی رو می دونست که خود پیرزن هم نمی دونست کجان. وقتی به راهرو رسید، از پیرزن جدا شد و سمت اتاق مورد نظرش رفت. صدای برخورد پاشنه کفشاش با پارکت کف زمین توی فضای راهرو اکو میشد. پیرزن یه تای ابروشو بالا داد. شونه هاشون بالا انداخت و تصمیم گرفت پایین بره و به ادامه ی خیاطیش برسه. جنی در اتاقو باز کرد و با اتاق خالی مواجه شد. توی دلش خوشحال بود که بچه ای هنوز توی اون اتاق زندگی نمیکنه. این اتاق همدم تمام خوشحالی ها و ناراحتی های بچگیش بود. جلو رفت و دستی به پردهای اتاق کشید. پرده های اتاق عوض شده بودن. خیلی چیز هایه دیگه هم عوض شده بودن. اما خاطراتو نمیشد عوض کرد.

فلش بک   
دوران ده سالگی جنی 

_ عجیب غریب   
دختری با موهای سفید بلند روبه جنی که طبق معمول همیشه یه گوشه توی خودش کز کرده بود ، گفت. دختر حق داشت. چون جنی زمان زیادی رو توی خلوت خودش میگذروند و این بخاطر این بود که آدم های اطرافش حاضر نبودن درکش کنه. مردم.... فقط نوک دماغاشون رو می دیدن.   
_ کیم جنی   
همون لحظه صدای خانم لی، جنی رو وادار کرد تا از جاش بلند بشه.   
_ همراهم بیا   
سمت خانم لی رفت و کنارش ایستاد. خانم لی حرکت کرد و جنی هم با قدم های هماهنگ دنبالش راه افتاد.   
_ اگه خوش شانس باشی، میتونی مامان و بابای جدید پیدا کنی.   
زن با لحن خنثی ای گفت. وقتی به اتاق ملاقات رسیدن، جنی سمت صندلی رفت و روی اون نشست. این اتاق همیشه برای جنی حکم اتاق بازجویی رو داشت. سلام کوتاهی گفت و سرشو پایین انداخت. ایندفعه یک زوج جوون بودن. زن با لحن مهربونی سمتش خم شد و ازش پرسید.   
× حالت چطوره؟؟!   
\+ من خوبم، ممنون   
جنی با صدای آرومی که به زور شنیده میشد، گفت. زن نگاهشو به همسرش که سگرمه هاش توی هم بود داد و در گوشش چیزی رو زمزمه کرد. همین بود. همیشه همین طور بود. جنی الان هم میتونست حدس بزنه زن به همسرش چی گفته. همه ی مردم همین بودن. هیشکی حاضر نبود ازش بپرسه چرا ناراحت به نظر میاد. همه همیشه قضاوتش می کردن و بهش انگ افسرده بودن می زنن. زن با سر اشاره ای به خانم لی کرد و خانم لی جنی رو از جاش بلند کرد و سمت اتاقش هدایت کرد. وقتی وارد اتاقش شد سمت تخت رفت. سرشو روش گذاشت و خیلی آهسته شروع کرد به اشک ریختن... 

پایان فلش بک

روی تخت نشست. خم شد و دو دستش رو به سرش گرفت و آروم اشک ریخت. دختر بچه ای از راهرو رد میشد که صدای گریه ی ضعیفی شنید. صدا رو دنبال کرد و به اتاقی رسید که زنی جوون روی تخت نشسته بود و داشت گریه میکرد. جنی داشت گریه میکرد که ناگهان دست های کوچکی رو دور خودش احساس کرد.   
\+ گریه نکن   
دختر بچه با لحن جدی ای گفت. جنی شوکه سرشو بالا آورد و دختر بچه ای رو دید با موهای خرمایی بلند و صورتی جدی. اشک ها از روی صورتش سر می خوردن و سعی در خفه کردن هق هق هایی داشت که ناخودآگاه هر چند ثانیه یک بار از دهنش خارج میشدن. دختر جلو رفت و اشک های جا مونده روی صورت جنی رو با انگشت های کوچکش پاک کرد.   
\+ گفتم گریه نکن   
لحن دستوری دختر بچه ناخودآگاه باعث شد جنی دیگه اشک نریزه. یکم طول کشید تا متوجه موقعیت بشه اما وقتی متوجه شد، جلوی دختر زانو زد و دستای دختر بچه رو گرفت.   
_ خیلی ممنونم که حواست به من بود خانم کوچولو   
دختر با سر جواب جنی رو داد.   
_ میتونم بپرسم چند سالته؟!   
\+ ده سالمه، خانم   
دختر با لحن خنثی و در عین حال مؤدبانه ای گفت.   
_ می تونم اسمت رو بدونم   
\+ بله، البته. اسمم جینائه   
همون لحظه صدایی از طبقه ی پایین باعث شد ارتباط چشمی جنی با دخترک روبه روش برای لحظه ای قطع بشه.   
× جینا....جینا....کجایی؟؟!! زود باش بیا اینجا.   
جینا سریع سمت در دویید و قبل از رفتن تعظیم کوتاهی به جنی کرد.   
\+ روز خوش.   
و دوان دوان از دید جنی خارج شد. اما جنی هنوزم داشت به نگاه دختر بچه فکر میکرد. از دید جنی، اون دختر خیلی شبیه خودش بود....   
وقتی از زن پیر خداحافظی کرد و از در خارج بی دلیل به خیابون روبه روش زل زد...البته همچین هم بی دلیل نبود. یاد خاطره ای افتاده بود. خاطره ای که هر چندان کوچیک اما برای جنی انقدر مهم بود که تا الان هم یادش مونده. اونجا اولین جایی بود که عشق زندگیش رو ملاقات کرد. دنیا، چقدر قشنگ سرنوشتشون رو به هم پیوند زده بود... 

فلش بک   
دوران هفده سالگی جنی

_ کیم جنی.....همین الان برگرد اینجا   
یکم دیگه... از اون مراسم مسخره متنفر بود. از اون آدمای مسخره متنفر بود و از این یتیم خونه ی مسخره هم متنفر بود. همون طور که داشت میدوید از در یتیم خونه بیرون رفت. بالاخره. حس آزادی. الان میتونست با وجود اینکه سنش هنوز زیر سن قانونیه کار کنه و دیگه لازم نباشه توی این دیوونه خونه و مثل بدبخت ها زندگی کنه. ولی در هر حال، جنی بالاخره مثل بدبخت ها زندگی میکرد. جور دیگه ای هم نمیشد. سرنوشت خاسته بود اون یه بچه سر راهی به دنیا بیاد. بچه ای که حتی نمیدونه پدر و مادرش کین چه برسه به اینکه بدونه مردن یا زندن. اما حداقل فرار از اینجا اینه که دیگه لازم نیست کتک بخوره و تحقیر بشه. در کل اون ها هم تلاشی برای اینکه جلوش رو بگیرن نکردن چون به هر حال "یه نون خور کمتر، بهتر". فقط با سرعت زیاد می‌دوید تا بلکه بتونه از هجوم افکار منفی به ذهنش فرار کنه اما با همین سرعت به فردی برخورد کرد و باعث شد هر دو به زمین و چند سانت اونور تر پرتاب بشن.   
\+ خیلی متاسفم   
وقتی سرشو بالا آورد، با دختر جوونی که به نظر همسن و سال خودش میومد برخورد کرد. ظاهرش رو با دقت برانداز کرد. موهای مش و سفیدی که نور آفتاب رو به طور کامل منعکس میکردن. گوشواره و گردنبند ست مشکی. چتری های کوتاهی که باعث میشدن چشم های درشتش بیشتر به چشم بیان. دامن کوتاه سفید با جوراب شلواری مشکی. کمربند چرم و صبر کن... سگکش طلائه؟!!   
× حالتون خوبه خانم   
چندتا مرد درشت هیکل بازو هاش رو گرفتن و کمکش کردن بلند شه.   
÷ خوبم مرسی. کمک احتیاج ندارم.   
به سرعت از جاش بلند شد. تعظیم کوتاهی کرد و به سرعت فرار کرد و اصلا متوجه نگاه های متعجب دختر مو سفید نشد. 

پایان فلش بک 

لبخند محوی به خاطراتش زد. اون زمان فکر میکرد با فرار از اون جهنم میتونه زندگی بهتری رو برای خودش رقم بزنه، اما اشتباه میکرد. بار دیگه برگشت و به تابلوی بالا ی در ساختمان خیره شد. / پرورشگاه یانگ /.باد سرد برگ های زرد و نارنجی پاییزی رو که روی شاخه درختان جا خوش کرده بودند رو می‌لرزوند و زمین می انداخت، درست مثل زلزله. سمت جاده برگشت که حالا با برگ های رنگارنگ پوشیده شده بود. دو لبه ی کتش رو گرفت و به هم نزدیک کرد و با قدم های استوار اما آهسته به سمت مقصد مشخصی حرکت کرد. امشب شب سرنوشت سازی بود....

***********

( دیدگاه راوی) 

جفت دستشو محکم روی میز کوبید و صداش باعث شد افرادی که گوشه و کنار سالن داشتن چرت میزدن یکم هوشیار تر بشن.   
\+ اه....چته؟!!!!! چرا همش سر و صدا میکنی؟؟!!!!   
جانگ کوک با صدای تقریباً بلندی گفت و به بدنش کش و قوسی داد.   
_ ببخشید آقای جئون که الان سه ساعته دارم نقشه رو توضیح میدم و عین همین سه ساعت رو داری چرت میزنیی.   
مون بیول با لحن حق به جانبی گفت.جانگ کوک کمی بلند شد و سعی کرد روی باسنش بشینه.   
\+ تو تمام شب مارو بیدار نگه داشتی، الانم که میگی نخوابین. خب ببخشید ما کی بخوابیم؟؟!!!! مگه آدم آهنی گیر آوردی.   
_ اگه تو انقدر کودنی که حتی نمیتونی یه شبانه روزو بدون خوابیدن سپری کنی. پس بهتره بری و فراش مدرسه بشی... اونجوری کمتر هم خسته میشی.   
جانگ کوک از جاش بلند شد و انگشت اشاره اش رو سمت مون بیول دراز کرد‌.   
\+ به کی گفتی کودن؟!!!   
مون بیول هم گارد گرفت.   
_ به تو...ها..... مثلاً الان میخوای چیکار کنی.   
چانیول که تمام این مدت روی صندلیش نشسته بود و جر و بحث اون دوتا رو نگاه میکرد، تصمیم گرفت بلند بشه و یه کاری بکنه وگر نه مثل بار آخر به گیس و گیس کشی و تهدید و در نهایت دفتر رئیس بخش ختم میشد. هیچ کدوم از اون دو هیچ وقت حاضر نبودن کوتاه بیان. و تازه این اولین دعواشون تو طول این یک هفته نبود. اونا تقریباً هر ساعت با هم دعوا میکردن. سمت مون بیول قدم برداشت و جلد کوچیکی رو از توی جیبش درآورد و بهش داد. مون بیول مدتی به شئ توی دستش نگاه کرد.   
_ این چیه؟!   
× جلد یه اسلحه است، باید به پات ببندی. امشب...فکر نمیکنم لازمت بشه اما به هر حال، همراهت داشته باش. نمیخوام آسیب ببینی.   
مون بیول با کنجکاوی نگاهش کرد و بعد از مدتی با لبخند و ذوق نگاهش کرد.   
_ ممنون ستوان پارک، هدیت خیلی به درد بخوره.   
بدون مقدمه پاشو بلند کرد و روی میز چوبی وسط سالن کوبید که باعث شد توجه بقیه هم جلب بشه. پاچه ی شلوارش رو کمی بالاتر زد و جلد اسلحه رو به ساق پاش بست. جانگ کوک با دیدن پاهای ورزیده ی مون بیول کمی عقب رفت و آب دهنشو با صدا قورت داد. فکر میکرد عضله ای باشه ولی نه تا این حد.   
_ وای پارک، این خیلی خوبه. حالا اسلحش کجاست؟!   
× وقتی که زمانش شد، بهت میدمش. الان نه.   
_ اوهههه. دیگه کم کم داری کنجکاوم میکنی.   
و دستشو روی شونش گذاشت. فقط چند ساعت وقت داشتن پس تصمیم گرفت دوباره وظایف هر کسی رو بگه. گلوشو به طور مصنوعی صاف کرد تا توجه رو دوباره به خودش جلب کنه.   
_ یک بار دیگه تقسیم وظایف رو میگم.   
_ جکسون، لی یون. شما دوتا بیرون از در کشیک میدید و تک تک اتفاقات رو گزارش میکنین. دِ وو، جییون، شما همراه رئیس جمهور و بادیگارداش باشین و اگه هر اتفاقی افتاد گزارش میدید. چانیول، جانگ کوک. به شما نیاز دارم. شما هم همراه من میایید.   
سپس سمت در رفت و نگاه کوتاهی به بقیه انداخت.   
_ من میرم آزمایشگاه، شما هم برید خونه و آماده شید و رأس ساعت اونجا باشید. نمیخوام کسی دیر کنه...

************

(دیدگاه بیولی)

وارد محیط آزمایشگاه شدم و از چیزی که دیدم جا خوردم. اصلأ فکر نمیکردم انقدر طبیعی بشه.   
× اوه، بیولی. اومدی؟! نظرت چیه؟! چطوره؟!  
\+ خب باید اعتراف کنم وقتی بهش نگاه میکنم انگار دارم به یه آدم زنده نگاه میکنم... خیلی خوب شده.  
بله، و حالا برای بار هزارم مزایای پیشرفت تکنولوژی بهم اثبات شد. مطمئناً اگه یه آدم عادی میدیدش باورش نمیشد مردی که الان روبه رومه و روی ویلچر نشسته واقعاً مرده. گریم بی نقص بود. هنوزم از اینکه بابتش به یونگ سان نگفتم، گوشه ای از قلبم فشرده میشه. مطمئناً با دیدنش، احساس خوشایندی بهش دست نمیده. جلوتر رفتم و دستی به صورت جسد کشیدم. درسته که از بیرون خیلی گرم و صمیمی به نظر میاد اما فقط وقتی لمسش میکنی، میفهمی که چقدر سرده... امشب، شب مهمیه اما یه حس مسخره ای درونم میگه که یه چیزی قراره همه ی نقشه های منو به هم بزنه ‌....


	14. part 14 "party"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 14   
> Written by: Adler

  
**آنچه گذشت**  
_ عجیب غریب   
\+ گفتم گریه نکن   
\+ بله، البته. اسمم جینائه   
دنیا، چقدر قشنگ سرنوشتشون رو به هم پیوند زده بود...   
× جلد یه اسلحه است، باید به پات ببندی. امشب...فکر نمیکنم لازمت بشه اما به هر حال، همراهت داشته باش. نمیخوام آسیب ببینی.   
امشب، شب مهمیه اما یه حس مسخره ای درونم میگه که یه چیزی قراره همه ی نقشه های منو به هم بزنه ‌....

****************

( دیدگاه یونگ سان) 

از صبح تا الان هر چقدر که دنبال بابا میگردم، پیداش نمیکنم. انگار آب شده، رفته توی زمین. سالن کم کم داشت از مهمون ها پر میشد. تونستم از لابه لای جمعیت، تهیونگ رو که داشت با یک مرد خارجی صحبت میکرد رو پیدا کنم. سمتش رفتم. تهیونگ در حال صحبت کردن بود و منم به نسبت کار واجبی داشتم، بنابر این روبه مرد گفتم.

-Sorry

تهیونگ جام شرابشو چند دور توی دستش چرخوند و روبه مرد گفت.

-just a moment

و همراهم به گوشه ی سالن اومد.   
_ بابا رو ندیدی؟!   
\+ نه   
_از صبح تا حالا غیبش زده، نمیدونم کجاست.   
\+ عجیبه...   
وقتی چشمم به در سالن خورد مون بیول رو دیدم که طبق معمول همیشه با کت و شلوار وارد سالن شد. دوتا مرد هم کنارش بودن. یکی شون رو میشناختم، چون قبلاً هم دیده بودمش، اما اونیکی.... تا حالا ندیدم. یعنی دوست پسرشه؟!   
نه، بعید می دونم. روابطشون....به نظر کاری میاد. تمام مدت از گوشه ی سالن حواسم بهش بود. داشت با رئیس، رؤسا دست میداد و حرف میزد. درست مثل تهیونگ اما یهو غیبش زد. کمی اطراف رو نگاه کردم و دیدم که وارد یکی از اتاقا شد. به آرومی از لابه لای جمع بیرون رفتم و سعی کردم تعقیبش کنم. گوشم رو پشت در اتاق گذاشتم. صدای خودش بود اما صدای یه دختر دیگه هم میومد. هیچ ایده ای نداشتم که صدای چه کسیه تا اینکه یهو صداها قطع شد. چیشد؟! همونطور که سعی می کردم گوشم رو بیشتر به در بچسبونم تا بلکه بتونم چیزی بشنوم، حس کردم تکیه گاهم از بین رفت و تعادلم رو از دست دادم و روی زمین افتادم. 

***************

( دیدگاه مون بیول) 

وقتی وارد اتاق شدم و با جنی در مورد اطلاعات جدیدی که از جسد کشف کرده بود حرف میزدم، حضور فرد دیگه ای رو حس کردم. نه داخل اتاق، بلکه بیرون از اتاق. پس به جنی گفتم ساکت باشه. اونم، چون منو میشناخت، بی چون و چرا ساکت شد. در و باز کردم و....باید اعتراف کنم انتظار هر چیزی رو داشتم، غیر از این.  
\+ وات؟! بچه تو اینجا چیکار میکنی؟!  
سرش رو بلند کرد و نگاه گنگی بهم انداخت. مشخص بود هنوز سرش داره گیج میره.   
\+ چرا اومدی اینجا؟!  
از جاش بلند شد و با حالت حق به جانبی بهم نگاه کرد.  
_ خب، تو داشتی میومدی تو یکی از اتاقای عمارت ما. من حق ندارم بدونم تو چرا داری تو خونه ی ما این ور و اون ور میری بعدشم، من همکارتم. مگه قرار نشد کمکت.....  
و ناله ی خفه ای از دهانش خارج شد و دو دستش رو روی دهانش گذاشت. رد نگاهش رو گرفتم و به جسد برخوردم. عالی شد....البته دیر یا زود می فهمید.  
_ اوووونن،چچرا ایننجاستت؟!  
و انگشت لرزونش رو به طرف جسد گرفت. بازدم کلافه ام رو بیرون دادم. الان واقعاً زمان توضیح دادن، نداشتم. اما مثل اینکه مجبورم.  
\+ ببین یونگ، من...  
و دوباره صدای لعنتی، ازش متنفرم...

*************

( دیدگاه جنی)

وقتی دیدم دارن با همدیگه صحبت میکنن، ترجیح دادم از اتاق برم بیرون. به هر حال از اینجا به بعدش دیگه به من مربوط نیست. داشتم از پله ها پایین می رفتم که به صحنه ای برخوردم که آرزو می کردم هیچ وقت نمی دیدمش. اون لیسا بود. کنار یه پسر. دست پسر، دور کمر باریکش رو گرفته بود و حلقه ی نقره ای و درخشان توی انگشتش به شدت توی چشم بود. همین یک صحنه، فقط همین یک صحنه کافی بود تا بغض تمام گلوم رو بگیره.نمی دونم چرا ولی حس میکردم که اگه فقط یک دقیقه ی دیگه توی اینجا بمونم می زنم زیر گریه، پس تصمیم گرفتم؛ صورتمو با دسمتم بپوشونم و زودتر بزنم به چاک که دستم توسط فردی کشیده شد.

*************

( دیدگاه لیسا)

درست همون طور که فکر می کردم. داشت گریه می کرد. خودمم با مرز گریه فاصله ای نداشتم. نمی دونم چرا ولی یهو احساسات منفی درونم به صورت خشم در اومدن.کاملا بی توجه به ناله ها و التماس های گاه و بی گاهش، دستشو گرفتم و با خشونت توی یکی از اتاقا کشیدم.  
_ لیسا چیکار می کنی؟! خواهش میکنم. ولم کن!  
توی اتاق پرتش کردم. در رو بستم و سمتش برگشتم.  
\+ چرا داری گریه میکنی؟!  
لحنم سرد بود. جوابی نداد و فقط سرش رو پایین انداخت.  
\+ پرسیدم چرا داری گریه می کنی؟!  
نا خودآگاه سرش داد زدم. نمی خواستم بترسونمش اما با دیدن اینکه سرش رو پایین گرفته و داره گریه میکنه، حس کردم خودم هم تا چند لحظه دیگه سد مقاومتم شکسته میشه و همین جا با صدای بلند گریه می کنم. دیدن گریه اش....سخت ترین چیز دنیاست. حس میکنم قلبم تیکه تیکه میشه. صدای بغض آلودم، دوباره سکوت اتاق رو شکست.  
+‌گفتم برای چی داری گریه میکنی لعنتی؟! میدونی.....می دونی که تحمل دیدن اشکاتو ندارم....فکر میکنی من خودم میخوام؟! فکر می کنی دست خودمه؟! فکر می کنی می تونم کاری برامون بکنم در شرایطی که انقدر ضعیفم؟!  
درسته که اشکام مزاحمم میشدن اما می تونستم نگاه متعجبش رو روی خودم حس کنم. لعنتی از این بخش ضعیف و احساساتی خودم متنفرم.  
سدم شکسته بود و حالا دارم اشک میریزم، دوباره. برای زندگی ای که نمی تونم تغییرش بدم. برای سرنوشتی که خودم نمی تونم تعیینش کنم. برای ضعفم. برای ترسام. برای تو. برای تو جنی.   
درسته تمام این حرفا، فقط و فقط صدای افکارم بودن. اما حس میکردم تمامشون رو میشنوه. آره، جنی صداشو می شنوه. پس بنابراین دهانم فقط به گفتن این یک جمله بسنده کرد.  
\+ دوستت دارم.  
همون لحظه بود که حس کردم جسم نرمی توی بغلم فرو رفت. اون تو بغلم بود. اون الان اینجا بود، توی آغوشم.   
_ متاسفم لیسا....من خیلی متاسفم. من خیلی ترسوئم  
\+ نه، نه، نه.... این همش تقصیر منه. این منم که نمی تونم ازت محافظت کنم. از عشقمون. این منم که ترسوئم.  
آروم موهاشو نوازش کردم. نرم بود.  
× من متاسفم.  
صدای مردونه ی آرومی از پشت سرمون اومد. هر دو برگشتیم. چیزی که میدیدم رو باور نمی کردم.  
\+ سوهو،تو...  
× نه لیسا. بزار حرف بزنم. من همه چیز رو شنیدم و متاسفم. اونقدر عشق تو منو کور کرده بود که حاضر نبودم دور و اطرافم رو ببینم. من خودخواهانه رفتار کردم. چشمام رو روی همه چیز بستم و فقط تو رو دیدم، غافل از اینکه کسی که من می دیدمش، تو نبودی؛خودم بودم. من فقط خودمو می دیدم. باعث اینا فقط منم.  
آروم سمتش رفتم و دستم رو روی شونش گذاشتم.  
\+ هی پسر. تو توی این موقعیت از هممون بی تقصیر تری. در ضمن، ممکنه که من نتونم اونجوری دوستت داشته باشم ولی تو هنوزم باحال ترین و خفن ترین رفیق دنیایی و من....  
همون لحظه صدای مهیبی حرفم رو قطع کرد. شلیک اسلحه.... ازش متنفرم. نا خودآگاه سمت جنی رفتم. سوهو دستمون رو گرفت.  
× نگران نباشید، گلوله به کسی نخورده. اونو روی هوا زدن. احتمالا جنبه ایجاد رعب و وحشت داره. بیایین من یه جای امن سراغ دارم...  
و دست هر دومون رو گرفت و از اتاق بیرون کشید.

************

(‌ دیدگاه راوی)

برای چانیول بدون شک، بالکن بهترین مکان بود. شراب به همراه دود سیگار بهترین مسکن برای آروم کردن درداش بودن. نگاه دردمندش رو به آسمون داد. انگار داشت با کسی حرف می زد یا ازش طلب کمک می کرد. شایدم، دنبال راه فراری می گشت. فرار از این منجلابی که تا خرخره توش فرو رفته بود. داشت فکر می‌کرد که ناگهان صدای آزاردهنده ای، تمام معادلات مغزیش رو بهم ریخت.  
\+ چیکار داری می کنی؟!  
پسربچه تخسی که با کت و شلوار و خط چشم کمرنگش بیشتر شبیه رئیس های مافیا شده بود تا افسر پلیس، اومد و کنارش ایستاد. چانیول کمی گوشه ی لباشو کش داد و دوباره نگاهشو به منظره باغ داد.  
_ حتی توی این عمارت به این بزرگی هم بازم میای به من می چسبی.... تو جای دیگه ای واسه ی رفتن نداری بچه؟!  
جانگ کوک نگاهشو به مرد قد بلند کناریش داد که غرق در افکارش شده بود.  
\+ اومدم اینجا، چون حس می کردم، می تونم باهات حرف بزنم...  
و حالا این چانیول بود که با نگاهش، منتظر ادامه حرف جانگ کوک بود  
_ گوش میدم.  
جانگ کوک اه عمیقی کشید.  
\+ میدونی چیه؟! نمی دونم از کی شروع شده اما یه حسی سراغم اومده، یه حسی که تا حالا نداشتمش. امممم. تا حالا شده حس کنی که می خوای از یه چیزی مراقبت کنی؟! مثل، مثل یه گنجینه؟!  
چانیول نگاه گنگش رو به جانگ کوک داد. و جانگ کوک هم از نگاهش فهمید که باید بیشتر براش توضیح بده.  
\+ یه چیزی که باید ازش مراقبت کنی. باید مراقبش باشی که آسیب نبینه؟!   
چانیول سرشو به نشونه ی متوجه شدن تکون داد و گفت.  
_ بستگی داره.... اگه این احساس در مورد یک نفر خاصه، آره داشتم. و هنوزم دارم.  
\+ آره، در مورد یک نفر خاصه.  
چانیول خنده ی آرومی کرد و جانگ کوک هم ازش پرسید که چه چیزی باعث خنده اش شده.  
_ متاسفم، اما باورم نمیشه پسری مثل تو هم می تونه از این احساسات داشته باشه.  
جانگ کوک آروم به شونش ضربه ای زد و چانیول هم دوباره خندید.   
_ حالا نگفتی؟!اون کیه که این حسو بهش پیدا کردی؟!  
همون‌طور که قلپی از شرابش رو می خورد، منتظر جواب جانگ کوک شد.  
\+ خب می دونی....اون، اون مون بیوله  
و درست همین لحظه چانیول احساس کرد که شراب پریده توی گلوش و با صدای بلند شروع به سرفه کردن کرد. جانگ کوک هم خیلی آروم مشغول نوازش کردن پشت مرد شد. وقتی سرفه هاش تموم شد، پرسید.  
\+ هی ، چت شد مرد؟! حالت خوبه؟!  
چانیول همون‌طور که سعی در بند آوردن سرفه های کوچیکش داشت، مقطع گفت.  
_ آره.....آره.....خوبم.  
جانگ کوک وقتی که حس کرد حال مرد بهتره، حرفش رو ادامه داد.  
\+ آخه میدونی چیه؟! به نظر من، مون بیول، بر خلاف ظاهر ترسناک و رفتارش، از درون نیاز به محافظت داره.  
چانیول با حرف جانگ کوک به فکر فرو رفت. حرفاش، حرفای خودش بودن. شاید هیچ کس توی این دنیا مون بیول رو، بهتر از چانیول نمی شناخت. اون، بر خلاف رفتارش، به شدت نیاز به حمایت داشت.  
_ درسته، حق با توئه. اون ممکنه از بیرون خیلی قوی به نظر بیاد؛ اما در واقع از درون ضعیفه. ولی یه نکته هست. اینکه مون بیول نیازی به مراقبت آدم هایی مثل من و تو نداره. اون دختریه که خودش انتخاب میکنه؛ که چه کسی ازش محافظت کنه. و اگه از من بپرسی، به نظرم اون الان محافظش رو پیدا کرده.  
جانگ کوک نگاه گیجش رو به چانیول داد و ازش خواست که واضح تر براش توضیح بده اما همون لحظه صدایی که چندان دور از انتظار نبود، شنیده شد. این صدا، درست مثل آلارمی بود که بهشون اطلاع میداد، نقشه اشون گرفته. سمت جانگ کوک برگشت.  
_ من باید برم مون بیول رو پیدا کنم. تو فعلا همین جا بمون  
\+ اما من....  
_ همین جا بمون  
لحن دستوری چانیول باعث شد جانگ کوک سرجاش بِایسته. وقتی که چانیول با عجله از بالکن خارج شد، جانگ دوتا دستش رو روی سینش قفل کرد و غر غر کنان، شروع به حرف زدن کرد.  
\+ مرتیکه، فک کرده من بچه اشم.   
و همون لحظه نگاهش به پایین بالکن افتاد. لبخند شیطانی ای زد و زیر لب زمزمه کرد.  
\+ البته، شایدم باشم. اما قول ندادم که بچه ی حرف گوش کنی هم باشم...

************

( دیدگاه مون بیول)

و فقط چند صدم ثانیه بعد از صدای شلیک گلوله کافی بود که مردان قول پیکر و مسلحی وارد اتاق بشن. لعنتی، نقشمون گرفته بود و در حال حاضر الان فقط یک چیز بود که طبق نقشه پیش نرفته بود، اونم یونگ سان بود. اون الان باید مثل باقی جمعیت ساختمان رو ترک می کرد. کشیدمش و هر دو زیر تخت تک نفره ی گوشه ی اتاق، پنهان شدیم. بخاطر کوچک بودن فضا، تقریباً، توی دهن هم دیگه بودیم. و همین نزدیکی لعنتی، باعث ضربان وحشتناک قلبم شد به طوری که حس کردم، نمی تونم نفس بکشم. انگار قلبم می خواست، دیواره ی سینه ام رو بشکافه و ازش بپره بیرون. نمی دونم آیا اونم همچین حسی رو داره یا نه، اما احساسم بهم میگه که اونم در حال حاضر، شرایط من رو تجربه می کنه. لعنتی، این ضربان قلبم و نزدیکی زیاد اون دختر بهم، در حال حاضر باعث از دست دادن تمرکزم شده. باید سعی کنم تمرکز کنم. در حال حاضر یونگ سان درست مثل برق گرفته ها پشت سرم دراز کشیده و فقط نفس میکشه. ترجیح دادم، رومو برگردونم تا بلکه بتونم از زیر تخت چیزی رو ببینم. و طبق انتظار دو جفت کفش. به نظر مارک گرونی میومدن. تا اینکه شروع کردن به صحبت کردن. صبر کن ببینم، ژاپنی! یعنی اونا ژاپنین؟! گوشامو تیز کردم تا مکالماتشون رو بشنوم. 

_ 女の子はどこですか？

(دختره کجاست؟)

چی؟! کدوم دختره؟! مرد دیگه همون طور که جسد رو از روی ویلچر زمین می انداخت، جوابش رو داد.

+あなたは上司が言ったことを聞いた

(تو شنیدی که رئیس چی گفت)

اونا تا الان حتی یک گلوله هم به جسد نزدن، پس مطمئنا از قبل خبر داشتن. می خواستم دکمه ی قرمز رنگ روی جعبه ی کوچولوی توی جیبم رو فشار بدم تا محافظ ها بیان اما باید به حرف هاشون گوش می دادم. ممکن بود سرنخی باشن.

\+ これは単なるデモゲームです

(این فقط یه بازی نمایشیه)

بازی نمایشی؟! لعنتی چرا هر چی که فکر میکنم به جایی نمیرسم؟! چرا این موضوع- به نظر کوچک- یهو انقدر پیچیده شد؟!

+私たちは皆を殺すことができます

(ما می تونیم همرو بکشیم)

+女の子を除いて

(به جز دختر)

با پخش شدن درد وحشتناکی توی سرم تصمیم گرفتم اون دکمه ی لعنتی رو فشار بدم. اما بر خلاف تصوراتم، هیچ اتفاقی نیوفتاد. 

_ゲームが始まりました

(بازی شروع شده)

در حین تمام تلاشام برای کار کردن اون کنترل لعنتی حرف یکیشون باعث خنده ام شد. بازی؟! این دیگه چه کلمه ی احمقانه ایه. برای افرادی مثل اینا کشتن آدم های بی گناه، واقعاً....بازیه؟! یعنی مامانی و بابایی منم فقط طی یک بازی مردن؟! اونقدری خشم در وجودم نهفته بود که الان می تونستم بلد شم و هر دوشون رو به بار کتک بگیرم ولی باید به اعصابم مسلط باشم. حداقل بخاطر دختر بی پناه پشت سرم باید مسلط باشم. یونگ سان که متوجه نامنظم شدن نفس هام شده بود، دستش رو با نگرانی روی شونم گذاشت. اما گرفتن دستش بهش فهموندم که حالم خوبه. صدای غیر منتظره ای از بیرون اتاق اومد. صدای مثل شکستن یه کوزه ی سفالی. این می تونست موقعیت خوبی باشه. یکیشون فریا کشید و به سرعت به طرف در رفت و اون یکی هم پشت سرش راه افتاد. بی وقفه دست یونگ سان رو گرفتم و از زیر تخت بیرون کشیدم. باید از این فرصتی که اون دوتا احمق کله پوک برامون فراهم کرده بودن، استفاده می کردیم. به سمت پنجره رفتم و پایین رو نگاه کردم. چون طبقه ی دوم بودیم، ارتفاع زیادی نبود اما مسلما این اتفاع برای یونگ سان زیاد بود.   
_ چیکار می کنی؟! دیوونه شدی؟! می خوای از این اتفاع بپری؟!  
چون نباید کسی صدامون رو می شنید، با آهسته ترین حالت ممکن گفت.  
\+ ببین من از اینجا می پرم پایین و بعدش تو میای. هر اتفاقی هم که افتاد، بپر. مهم نیست. من می گیرمت.   
و بدون اینکه حتی اجازه بدم کلمه ی دیگه ای حرف بزنه، به آرومی از پنجره پایین پریدم. بهش گفتم بپره اما اون بدون شک می ترسید. اینو می شد از پاهای لرزونش فهمید.   
\+ بهت گفتم بپر. من حتماً می گیرمت.  
چشماش که تا الان سردرگم دنبال راه فراری بود، الان توی چشمام قفل شده بودن. از این فرصت استفاده کردم.  
\+ بهم اعتماد کن. من حتماً می گیرمت.  
و اون لحظه بود که پرید و جسم نحیفش توی بغلم افتاد. وقتی دوباره نگاهم به صورتش افتاد برای بار هزارم، صورت زیباش رو تحسین کردم اما بی توجه به موقعیت با افتادن توی بغلم تمام حوسم پرت دو جزء وسوسه آور صورتش شد. اون لب ها. حس میکرد که داره مثل یک آهن ربا به سمت خودش می کشدتش اما الان وقتش نبود. نه، الان اصلا موقعیت مناسبی نیست. به آرومی روی زمین گذاشتمش. دستشو گرفتم و به سمت در پشتی کشیدمش.

************

( دیدگاه چانیول)

به محض رسیدنم به طبقه بالا در اتاق مورد نظرم رو باز کردم و با صحنه ی به شدت غیر قابل منتظره ای رو به رو شدم. تمام بادیگارد هایی که باید به محض زدن اون دکمه ی لعنتی کمک مون بیول می کردن، همشون بیهوش شده بودن. سمت یکیشون رفتم و سیلی های متعددی به صورتش زدم، اما طبق انتظارم، اصلاً به هوش نیومد. و البته اگه این نگهبانا هنوز اینجان پس قطعا مون بیول تا الان توی دردسر افتاده. با فکر اینکه ممکنه تا الان بلایی سرش اومده باشه سمت اتاق مورد نظر حرکت کردم. با رسیدن به نزدیکی اتاق متوجه شدم که تنها نیستم پس تصمیم گرفتم تله ی مورد علاقم رو کار بزارم و به محض بیرون اومدنشون از اتاق، پایین اسلحه ام رو به نقطه ی حساس گردنشون زدم. و وقتی که وارد اتاق شدم جسد روی زمین افتاده بود و خبری هم از مون بیول نبود. اتاق و کامل زیر و رو کردم اما وقتی دیدم، چیزی توی اتاق نیست تصمیم گرفتم که از اتاق بیرون برم اما چشمم به چیزی خورد. اون اسلحه. اون یه مانبو بود. اسلحه ی ساخت ژاپنی که بیشتر به کره قاچاق میشه. به عنوان اسلحه دستی چیز خوبیه.‌ همین باعث شد کنجکاو شد. خم شدم تا بیشتر جیب های این دو مرد رو بگردم. بازی داشت جالب میشد.

  
************

( دیدگاه راوی)

مون بیول اول از همه باید یونگ سان رو از اون مکان بیرون می برد. با وجود یونگ سان نمی تونست کاری بکنه و در ضمن نمی دونستم منظور اون دوتا کله شق از دختر، دقیقاً کی بود. بیشتر موندن، توی اینجا با یونگ سان ریسک زیادی داشت. با نگاه به دور اطرفش و اطمینان از اینکه کسی فعلا اونجا نیست سمت در پشتی رفت اما با محض نزدیک شدن به در پشتی صدای شلیک گلوله ی خیلی نزدیکی رو شنید. شاید فقط چند متر اون طرفتر. و وقتی متوجه شد گلوله به شخصی برخورد کرده، اصلا دلش نمی خواست که برگرده و با صحنه ی پشت سرش روبه رو بشه...

***********

جانگ کوک، بدون شک از توی اون بالکن لعنتی پایین پریده بود. نمی تونست در همچنین شرایطی مثل فیونا، بالای برجش پناه بگیره ( فیونا تو کارتون شرک). بر خلاف تصورش خیلی کسی اونجا نبود. خب اون بی شک انتظار یک آشوب به تمام معنا رو داشت. با دیدن مردی که با اسلحه جایی رو هدف گرفته پشت دیوار پنهان شد. نمی دونست هدفش کیه و براش مهم هم نبود. اسلحه اش رو از توی جیبش در آورد و سمتش نشونه گرفت اما از این زاویه ی لعنتی فقط می تونست بالا تنه اش رو هدف بگیره و این خوب نبود. چون اونا اون لعنتی ها رو برای بازجویی احتیاج داشتن. نباید هیچ کدومشون رو می کشت. پس سعی کرد هدفش رو دنبال کنه و با دیدن هدف فقط یک چیز از ذهنش رد شد. خیلی سریع دوید و دقیقاً توی موقعیت مناسب جلوی مسیر هدف قرار گرفت و بومب. اون فقط صدارو شنید. اونقدر لحظه ای اتفاق افتاد که حتی دردی رو حس نمی کرد اما وجود جسم نا شناخته ای رو توی بازوی چپش حس می کرد. با پایین آوردن سرش و دیدن خون روی لباسش یکم تعجب کرد ( می تونید هر چقدر که میخواین فحشم بدین، فحش دادن کاملآ آزاده) و یکی از ابروهایش رو بالا انداخت. اما با یاد آوری اینکه توی بهترین موقعیته اهرم اسلحه رو کشید و مسلحش کرد و بلافاصله درست توی هدف شلیک کرد. مرد از درد ناله ای کرد و ساق پاش رو گرفت. با شلیک گلوله بالاخره حس کرد که درد به سراغش اومده. از شدت درد بازوی چپش رو محکم چنگ زد. حس می کرد پاهاش دیگه تحمل وزنش رو ندارن اما الان نباید می افتاد. برگشت و با قیافه ی وحشت زده ی مون بیول روبه رو شده. از بابت سالم بودنش، لبخند محوی روی لب هاش نقش بست. با حروفی که بخاطر درد مقطع ادا می شدن لب زد.  
_ ف..فقط....از....از...اینجا.....برو.  
و بعدش به بدن خسته اش اجازه ی استراحت داد...


	15. part 15 "Be my guard"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: first love   
> Genre: romance, action, anxious, smut   
> Couples: moonsun, jenlisa   
> Episode: 15  
> Written by: Adler

  
**آنچه گذشت**  
\+ چرا اومدی اینجا؟!  
\+ دوستت دارم.  
× من متاسفم.  
\+ مرتیکه، فک کرده من بچه اشم.   
_ چیکار می کنی؟! دیوونه شدی؟! می خوای از این اتفاع بپری؟!  
بازی داشت جالب میشد.  
_ ف..فقط....از....از...اینجا.....برو.  
و بعدش به بدن خسته اش اجازه ی استراحت داد...

************

( دیدگاه راوی)

صدای پاشنه‌های کفشش توی محیط سالن اکو می شد. خون هایی که روی مرمر کف زمین رقصان حرکت می کردند و افرادی که بی جان بر زمین افتاده بودند، اون صحنه را تبدیل به یک همایش کشتار وحشتناک می کرد. بدون شک اون زن، نماینده فرمانده قدرتمندی بود که این همایش را برپا کرده بود، چرا که از هر قدمی که بر زمین می نهاد، اعتماد به نفس و قدرت سرازیر می شد. قدم های متوالی اش مسیر مشخصی را هدف گرفته بودند. انگار مسیراشان را قبلاً از بر بودند. مرد روبه روش بر خلاف تصورش، بدون کولی بازی و سر و صدا ایستاده بود. با تومانینه طول فاصله شون رو طی کرد.  
_ باید اعتراف کنم بسیار متعجب شدم جونگی! تو خیلی آرامی.  
\+ تو دیگه چه کوفتی هستی، هرزه ی لعنتی.   
جمله اش بیشتر تعجبی بود تا سوالی. مردی که جونگی خطاب شده بود، بی حرکت در میان بازوان دو مرد کنارش ایستاده بود؛ مثل یک عروسک. زن با شنیدن صدای مرد، خنده ی جنون واری کرد.  
_ از آخرین باری که دیدمت، زمان خیلی زیادی میگذره و تو خیلی تغییر کردی.  
\+ من توی لعنتی رو نمی شناسم.  
زن از جواب یهویی مرد، نگاه تأسف باری بر او انداخت.   
به دو محافظ که بازو های جونگی را گرفته بودند، اشاره کرد که بیرون بروند. پاهای نیمه برهنه اش را حرکت داد و بی مقدمه در فاصله ی کوتاهی از مرد قرار گرفت. پاشنه های بلند کفشش، او را از مرد بلند تر نشان می داد. بخاطر همین همیشه آنها را می پوشید. حس قدرت و برتری می کرد، چیزی که همیشه تشنه اش بود. دستانش را روی قفسه ی سینه ی مرد کشید.  
_ اوه، من اینطور فکر نمی کنم.  
مرد دستانش را با خشونت کنار زد که پوزخندی بر لبان زن آورد.  
\+ از جون من چی می خوای؟!  
مرد با حالت تهدید واری زمزمه کرد. اما در همان لحظه چشمان زن تغییر کرد. درست مانند هیزم های خشکی که به یک باره با حرف مرد آتش بگیرد، شعله ها در چشمانش زبانه می کشیدند؛ شعله هایی از جنس خشم، تنفر و انتقام.   
با یک حرکت اسلحه را از پشتش بیرون آورد و روی گیجگاه مرد، جاساز کرد و سپس، مانند دیوانه ها خندید. میان خنده هایش زمزمه کرد.  
_ رینگ رینگ، می شنوی؟! زنگ انتقامه...  
کلماتش رو مانند آهنگ بیان می کرد. به طوری که اگر کسی دیگری آنجا بود بدون شک فکر می کرد، دارد آهنگ مورد علاقه اش را می خواند. اما به یکباره لحنش به خشن ترین حالت ممکن تغییر کرد. لوله ی اسلحه را بیشتر به پیشانی مرد فشرد به طوری که مرد از درد ناله ای کرد.  
_ انتقام از چی؟! انتقام گه کاریات، انتقام تمام خون هایی که ریختی  
مکثی کرد.   
_ و مهم تر از همه، انتقام کشتن خواهرم.  
مرد با شنیدن حرف آخر، وحشتزده سرش را بالا آورد و به زن که پوزخنده ترسناکی بر لب داشت، انگار که فرشته مرگش به سراغش آمده است خیره شد. تمام انرژی اش را در دهانش ریخت و زمزمه کرد.  
+یه.....یجی؟!  
و سوالش با عمیق تر شدن پوزخند زن، تأیید شد.

*************

عین مسخ شده ها به صحنه ی روبه روش خیره شده بود. نمی تونست حرکت کنه، انگار که کنترل دست و پاش دست خودش نبود. انگار که می خواست همین الان برگرده و مردی که این بلا رو سر این بانی کوچولوی کیوت آورده رو به هزاران قسمت نامساوی تقسیم کنه. باورش نمی شد، این پسر بچه با جون خودش ازش محافظت کرده بود! فکرش اونقدر درگیر بود که با کشیده شدن دستش، بی اختیار کشیده شد. چیزی از صداهای اطرافش نمی شنید فقط می دونست که یونگ سان توی یه ماشین نشوندتش و الان در تلاشه که کمر بندش رو ببنده و درست زمانی به خودش اومد که داشتن با سرعت بالای صدو پنجاه کیلومتر بر ساعت حرکت می کردن و با برخورد گلوله ای به بدنه ماشین، یونگ سان جیغ بلندی کشید . کمی طول کشید تا موقعیت دستش بیاد اما بلافاصله یادش افتاد که اون اسلحه اش رو توی اون عمارت لعنتی جا گذاشته و اگه الان بلایی سر یونگ سان بیاد، هیچ وقت خودش رو نمی بخشه. بخاطر سرعت زیادشون، ماشین های کناری مداوم بوق می زدن و سرو صدای وحشتناکی توی خیابون به راه افتاده بود. با این وجود، پلیسی توی خیابون دیده نمیشد و این، عجیب ترین نکته بود. الان اصلا توی موقعیتی نبود که درک کنه افرادی که دنبالشونن دقیقاً چه کسانی هستن اما فعلا مهم ترین قسمت کار پیدا کردن یه سلاح لعنتی برای دفاع از خودشون بود. همین طور که داشت دنبال سلاحی برای دفاع می گشت، ناگهان خاطره ای از ذهنش عبور کرد.

فلش بک  
قبل از مهمونی

\+ بیا، اینم اسلحه ای که قولشو بهت داده بودم. ببندش به پات.  
مدتی به اسلحه خیره شد. انگار که داشت بررسی اش می کرد.  
_ واو. این یه گلاک هفدهه پسر (Glock 17) . دمت گرم.

و اسلحه رو از دستش گرفت و توی جلدی که به پاش بسته بود، جاساز کرد.  
\+ می دونم، خیلی سبک نیست اما حداقل می تونی توی مواقع نیاز بهش اعتماد کنی.  
مون بیول لبخندی به پسر مقابلش زد.  
_ بازم ممنونم.

پایان فلش بک 

بی وقفه به جلد اسلحه چنگ زد و اسلحه رو بیرون کشید. مسلحش کرد و منتظر بهترین فرصت موند. یونگ سان که در عین رانندگی سعی در فهمیدن قصد مون بیول داشت با صدای بلندی که با وجود سر و صدا های بیرون به سختی شنیده می شد، فریاد زد.  
_ چیکار می خوای بکنی؟!  
مون بیول بدون جواب دادن به یونگ سان سرش رو از ماشین بیرون کرد و سعی کرد گلوله رو به لاستیک جلوی ماشین بزنه اما تیرش خطا رفت و به شیشه ی جلویی ماشین برخورد کرد و این مسلما عصبانی ترشون کرد و کمی بعد تر اونا هم برای مقابل به مثل، گلوله ای رو به شیشه ی پشتی ماشین زدن و شیشه با صدای نسبتاً بلندی فرو ریخت. یونگ سان ناله ی خفه ای کرد و صدای هق هق هاش حتی با وجود تمام سروصداها هم به وضوح شنیده می شد و با کمی دقت، قطرات اشکی که از گونه اش پایین می چکیدند هم کاملاً مشخص بودن. مون بیول که تمرکزش رو کاملاً از دست داده بود و فشار عصبی روش از تمام مأموریت هاش تا الان هم بیشتر بود. با صدای بلندی سر یونگ سان داد زد.  
\+ خواهش میکنم..... خواهش میکنم......تمومش کن، گریه هات تمرکزم رو بهم می ریزن.  
یونگ سان یکی از دستاش رو جلوی دهانش گرفت تا هق هق های گاه و بی گاه و ناخواسته اش مون بیول رو اذیت نکنن. بیولی نفس کلافه ای کشید.  
\+ فقط تمرکزت رو بده به رانندگی.  
خواست دوباره روی کارش تمرکز کنه که با صدای یونگ سان افکارش به کلی منحرف شدن.  
_ اونجا...... اونجا یه چهارراهه، چی چیکار کنیم؟!  
شاید این خیلی هم برای اونا بد نبود. با فکری که از سرش گذشت اسلحه اش رو دوباره مسلح کرد.  
\+ سرعتت رو زیاد کن.  
_ چ چی؟!  
\+ فقط کاری که میگم رو بکن!  
و با این حرفش بی مقدمه سرعت ماشین به مرز صدو هفتاد کیلومتر بر ساعت رسید.‌   
_ مو...مو....مون بیول.....چ...چراغ....قرمزه!  
\+ اشکال نداره ادامه بده.  
اگه الان موفق نمی شد، هر جفتشون به فنا می رن. سرش رو از ماشین بیرون کرد و بالا فاصله گلوله ای با فاصله ی کمتر از بیست سانتی اش به بدنه ماشین برخورد کرد. از مکث بین مسلح شدن اسلحه ی اونا استفاده کرد و گلوله رو درست به چرخ جلوی ماشین زد. همین که کارش تموم شد جیغ یونگ سان همراه با اصواتی بلند شد.  
_ بیو.....ل.....ای...ن.....جدی....جدی....قرمزه!  
و به جلوش نگاه کرد. چراغ راهنمایی شمارش معکوس رو برای قرمز شدن نشون میداد. اگر زمان بندیش درست باشه، جون سالم به در می برن.   
\+ سرعتتو زیاد کن.  
_ آخه.....  
\+ گفتم زیادش کن.  
مجبور شد برای تاثیر گذاری بیشتر حرفش داد بزنه. شمارش معکوس......۲.........۱........ و بعد بلافاصله صدای بلند برخورد ماشین، بوق های متوالی و پس مدتی هم انفجار. فقط یک ثانیه، اگه یک ثانیه دیر تر شده بود، احتمالأ الان توی دنیای دیگه ای بودن. شایدم این اونان که الان اون دنیان. چون درک موقعیت کنونی برای هر دوشون سخت ترین چیز ممکنه....

***********

پاهاش دیگه تحمل وزنش رو نداشتن. روی زمین نشست و محکم تر شونه اش رو چنگ زد. در زاویه ای که نشسته بود می تونست مرد دیگه رو که با درد، آه و ناله می کنه رو ببینه. وقتی مرد نگاهشو به جانگ کوک داد، بدون شک جانگ کوک می تونست خشم رو در نگاهش حس کنه. حسی که از نگاه مرد می گرفت رو می تونست چیزی تو مایه های 'فقط بزار دستم بهت برسه بچه کوچولو، خودم می کشمت' بیان کنه. اما به طرز غیر قابل باوری، مرد قدم اول رو به سمتش بر نداشته بود، پخش زمین شد. جانگ کوک نگاه ناباورانه اش رو بالاتر آورد و با مردی رو به رو شد که بدون لحظه ای تردید می تونست بگه جذاب ترین مردیه که تاحالا دیده. اما متاسفانه بدن خسته اش توان مقاومت بیشتر رو نداشت و با افتادن بدنش، دیگه جایی رو ندید. صحنه ها خیلی ناواضح و تار، جلوش در حال نمایش بود. الان در زاویه ای که توش بود، فقط می تونست آسمون رو ببینه. تهیونگ بعد از لگدی که به نقطه حساس گردن مرد زده بود، با افتادن جانگ کوک فقط تونست طرفش بدوئه. کنارش زانو زد و اجازه داد خون کف زمین شلوار خوش دوختش رو کثیف کنه. صورت بی نقص پسرکی که به نظر از خودش کوچک تر می اومد رو با دستانش قاب گرفت و سعی کرد با زدن ضربات آهسته بهش، به هوش نگهش داره.   
_ هی، هی پسر جون، صدامو می شنوی؟!  
جانگ کوک که کم کم داشت دیدش نسبت به اطراف تاریک تر می شد با دیدن صورت تهیونگ تنها چیزی که اون لحظه به مغزش خطور کرد این بود که اون بدون شک یه آیدول کی پاپه. صورت بی نقص و سفید، چشمانی که حتی توی تاریکی شب هم به وضوح می درخشیدن و چتری های لختی که کمی بخاطر تعریق به پیشونیش چسبیده بودن، اونو بدون شک تبدیل به یک الهه می کردن. با وجود اینکه چیزی تا بیهوش شدنش، نمونده بود؛ تمام انرژی اش رو توی دهانش ریخت.  
\+ ه.....همیشه....می....می خواستم یه آیدول کی پاپ رو از..... از نزدیک......ببینم.  
دستش ناخودآگاه به بازوی تهیونگ چنگ زد و کم کم هوشیاریشو از دست داد.تهیونگ که بخاطر نامربوط بودن حرف جانگ کوک، یکی از ابروهاش بالا رفته بود، به خودش اومد و پسر رو براید استایل بغل کرد. بر خلاف عضلاتش، زیاد سنگین نبود. البته تهیونگ هم عضلات زیادی برای به نمایش گذاشتن داشت و همیشه بخاطرشون مشهور بود. سمت ماشینش حرکت کرد و حین راه رفتن زمزمه کرد.  
_ یکم دیگه دووم بیار خرگوش کوچولو.

***********

وقتی که کم کم از شهر خارج شدن، تصمیم گرفت جاشو باهاش عوض کنه.  
\+ پاشو، از اینجا به بعدو من می رونم.  
این بعد از تمام طول مسیر، اولین مکالمه اشون بود. یونگ سان که به طور محسوسی، بخاطر هیجان و استرس وارد شده بهش، پوستش به سفیدی می زد و تمام راه رو عرق سرد می ریخت؛ دست پاچه، سرش رو چند بار تکان داد و از ماشین پیاده شد تا جاش رو با مون بیول عوض کنه. بعد از عوض کردن جاهاشون، مون بیول سمت یونگ سان برگشت.  
\+ گوشیتو بده.  
یونگ سان نگاه سردرگمش رو سمت مون بیول حرکت داد.  
_ ب....برای چی؟!  
هنوز بخاطر استرس کمی صداش می لرزید. مون بیول نگاهش رو از مردمک های دختر روبه روش که کمی بخاطر استرس و تاریکی بزرگ تر دیده می شدن گرفت و به بیرون داد. یونگ سان که جوابی از مون بیول نگرفته بود، گوشیشو روی داشبورد ماشین گذاشت. مون بیول بعد از مدتی، دستشو سمت گوشی یونگ سان برد و سیم کارتش رو در آورد. سیم کارت رو جلوی چشمان کنجکاو یونگ سان تکان داد.  
\+ برای اینکه ردیابیمون نکنن.  
و سیم کارت رو توی دستش گذاشت. یونگ سان مدتی توی چشمای دختر مقابلش زل زد. چشمانش، مثل همیشه؛ تاریک و ناخوانا بودن. وقتی مون بیول رویش رو دوباره از اون گرفت و به فضای بیرون داد تصمیم گرفت کمی خودشو سرگرم کنه. گوشیش رو برداشت و گالریش رو باز کرد. و طبق معمول همیشه اولین عکسی که باز شد، مادرش بود. حتی بعد از سال ها عزیز ترین فرد زندگیش بود. کسی بود که از تک تک اتفاقاتی که براش می افتاد، با خبر بود. اون همیشه پیشش بود؛ یا حداقل این باور یونگ سان بود. دستشو روی اسکرین گوشیش کشید و لب زد.  
_ مادرم.....  
مون بیول با شنیدن صدای دختر کوچک تر برگشت تا ببینتش. یونگ سان نگاهشو از عکس نگرفت و لبخند غمگینی زد.  
_ وقتی ده سالم بود از دستش دادم. خیلی زیبا بود. اون عاشقم بود. پدر و مادرم همیشه با هم خوب بودن و همدیگر رو دوست داشتن. منم عاشقشون بودم. بدون شک، بهترین خانواده دنیا بودیم. اما خیلی طول نکشید...‌.  
مون بیول با دقت به حرف های دختر روبه روش گوش می داد. اونم یه جورایی مثل خودش بود. گرچه دردی که مون بیول کشیده بود با هر درد دیگه ای قابل مقایسه نبود.   
_ اون سرطان گرفت و خیلی زود از پیشمون رفت. خیلی بچه بودم و هیچ درکی ازش نداشتم. نمی دونستم برای همیشه از دست دادنش چه حسی داره. فکر می کردم، با گذشت زمان خوب میشه ولی نشد. هر چی گذشت، جای خالیش پررنگ و پررنگ تر شد.   
تمام مدت حتی یک قطره اشک هم نریخت. و فقط صدای غمگینی که گاهی بخاطر بغض، کمی می لرزید از دهانش خارج میشد.  
_ روزای اول خیلی گریه کردم، برعکس پدرم. اون حتی یک قطره هم اشک نریخت، اما به این معنی هم نبود که ناراحت نباشه. اگه از من بپرسی می گم، اون ناراحت نشد، عصبانی نشد؛ اون نابود شد. بعد از مرگ مادرم، تا هفته ها غیبش زد. نمی دونم اون دوران رو به یاد میاری یا نه اما تا مدتی گم شده بود. به عنوان یکی از نماینده های مهم، نبودش توی جامعه می تونست مشکلات زیادی رو به وجود بیاره اما با این حال هیچ کس پیداش نکرد. بعد از دو هفته برگشت خونه. خیلی نگرانش بودم. اما اون فقط در جواب نگرانی هام گفت 'من خوبم، نگران نباش' .  
و بعدش سکوت تا مدتی بر ماشین حاکم شد. برای اولین بار می شد آثاری از همدردی رو در چهره ی مون بیول دید. مون بیول کمی خم شد تا عکس روی صفحه اسکرین رو ببینه و با دیدنش به حرف یونگ سان ایمان آورد، اون زن واقعاً زیبا بود!

مدتی در سکوت گذشت و هر دو فقط به آسمون نگاه می کردن. چقدر آسمون خارج از شهر زیبا بود. برعکس شهر که نور ال ای دی های بالا ی آسمان خراش ها، مانع دیدن ستاره ها می شدن،آسمون اینجا غرق در ستاره بود. هیچ کدوم نمی دونستن ادامه ی این جاده به کجا میره و نمی خواستن بدونن؛ فقط می خواستن همینجا بمونن و استراحت کنن. گذشته اشون اونا رو توی حال زندانی کرده بود. چطور می تونستن از زندانی که سرنوشت براشون درست کرده بود فرار کنن؟! اما دیگه برای فکر کردن به این موضوع خیلی دیره. اونا خسته تر از اینن که توی باطلاقی که توش گیر کردن، بیشتر دست و پا بزنن. مون بیول دستشو توی جیبش فرو برد. عکس قدیمی ای رو بیرون کشید و بهش خیره و شد و بعد با لحن بی احساسی لب زد.

\+ وقتی دو سالم بود پدر مادرم رو کشتن.  
یونگ سان با شنیدن حرف ناگهانی و غیر منتظره مون بیول، شکه نگاهش کرد.   
\+ مامانم، با شنیدن صدای زنگ، توی زیرزمین قایمم کرد. داشتم گریه می کردم و اون بهم گفت گریه نکن. منم دیگه گریه نکردم. بهش قول دادم گریه نکنم و الان تقریبا بیست و پنج سال از آخرین باری که گریه کردم میگذره. وقتی از زیرزمین بیرون اومدم اونا، مرده بودن.   
با شنیدن این حرف قطره اشکی از گوشه ی چشم یونگ سان سر خورد. مون بیول مکث کوتاهی کرد و ادامه داد.  
\+ مادرم به ظاهر خویشاوند زیادی نداشت و خانواده ی پدرم هم چون با ازدواجش مخالف بودن، ترکش کردن.بنابراین کسی قبولم نکرد و به یتیم خونه فرستادنم. اونجا، جای خوبی نبود. البته، نمی تونم بگم تمام اتفاقاتی که اونجا برام افتادن بد بودن؛ اوایل خیلی اذیتم می کردن، هم بچه ها و هم سرپرست ها ولی باید بگم، همین باعث شد که با چانیول آشنا بشم. اون کمکم کرد که کم کم روی پاهای خودم بایستم. اون بهم قول داد که تا ابد ازم محافظت میکنه. و چندسال بعد، بچه ی کوچیکی در اون یتیم خونه رو زد. اون موقع، یه نوزاد بود. وقتی کوچک بود خیلی باهاش بازی می کردن اما بزرگ که شد مثل یه تیکه آشغال دور انداختنش. و اونجا بود که با جنی آشنا شدم. تا وقتی که توی اون جهنم بودم، سعی کردم مراقبش باشم، اما وقتی که از اونجا رفتم، دیگه ندیدمش تا اینکه چندسال پیش به طور تصادفی هم رو ملاقات کردیم و تصمیم گرفتیم، باهم کار کنیم. من اونجا خیلی شیطونی می کردم و زیاد کتک می خوردم و چون فرزند یکی از نماینده ها بودم، وقتی می زدنم؛ همه ی بچه ها بهم می خندیدن، مسخره ام می کردن یا داستان های عجیب پشت سرم می گفتن.  
توی تمام این مدت نگاهشو به یونگ سان نداد، چون می دونست داره گریه می کنه. گرچه چیزی از دلیل گریه کردنش نمی فهمید. فقط می دونست نگاه کردن توی اون چشمای اشکی......تحملش رو نداره. اما برای تاثیر گذاری حرفش مجبور بود پس نگاهشو به سمت مردمک های لرزون یونگ سان سر داد.  
_ گریه نکن، به حال گذشته گریه نکن. نه گذشته خودت و نه دیگران. چون نمی تونی تغییرش بدی.‌ این چیزیه که یاد گرفتم. غصه و افسوس خوردن برای گذشته کار بیهوده‌ایه و فقط از هدف اصلیت منحرفت میکنه. الان اینجا. اینجام و میخوام کسی که پدر و مادرم رو کشت رو پیدا کنم و کاری کنم تقاص اشتباهی که کرده رو پس بده. مادر تو، مردنش فقط یک بدشانسی بود. این اتفاقیه که برای همه میوفته. پس گریه نکن.  
مون بیول خیلی تحمل کرد. هر بار که به چشماش نگاه می کرد، تپش قلبش، تا مدت ها ولش نمی کرد و هر بار که چشمای اشکیش رو میدید، حس می کرد قلبش پاره پاره میشه و دوست داره کسی که باعث گریه اش شده رو خفه کنه.  
\+ مو...مون بیولا...هق هق  
یونگ سان بین هق هق هاش گفت.   
_ بله.  
و با دادن جوابش گریه ی یونگ سان شدت گرفت. نمی دونست علتش چیه اما دقیقاً الان آرزو می کرد که ای کاش می مرد.  
\+ دوستت دارم  
یونگ سان نسبتاً فریادی زد.  
\+ آره ....... دوستت دارم، می دونم نرمال نیست. می دونم. همه ی اینا رو....می.....می دونم و....ولی....دوستت دارم مون بیول.....و.....نمی تونم......جلوشو بگیرم.  
و با همون تن صدا توی محیط ماشین، کلماتش رو فریاد زد. مون بیول ماتش برده بود. نمی تونست بگه نمی دونست، چون چیزی که از بچگی توش خوب بود و توی شغلش خیلی کمکش کرده بود، این بود که می تونست از حالت چهره ی افراد، احساساتشون رو حدس بزنه اما خدای من! این دختر واقعاً غیر قابل پیش‌بینی بود. و با حرکت یکهویی یونگ سان، قلب مون بیول بدون شک از تپش ایستاد. این اغراق نبود، قلب مون بیول واقعا برای چند لحظه ایستاد. این حقیقت که لب های دختر روبه روش الان روی لب هایش قرار گرفته، غیر منتظره ترین اتفاق ممکن بود. و تعجب مون بیول از چشمانش که از حالت معمول چندین سایز بزرگ تر شده بود، مشخص بود. خیلی طولانی نبود ولی برای مون بیول بدون شک توی اون لحظه، زمان متوقف شده بود. حس لب های یونگ سان ، روی لب هاش همراه با مزه ی شور اشک هایی که گاهی می چشیدشون، غیر قابل توصیف ترین حسی بود که تا حالا کشفش کرده بود. یونگ سان که کمی بعد متوجه شده بود که چکار کرده، سریع عقب کشید و گونه هاش رنگ گرفتن. مون بیول تا مدتی با چشمایی که هنوز به حالت اولیه بر نگشته بودن، سرجاش خشکش زد اما با حرف یونگ سان به خودش اومد.  
\+ م.... متاسفم، فکر کنم یکم زیاده روی کردم.  
نه، مون بیول اینو نمی خواست. برای اولین بار، تصمیم گرفت به ندای قلب بی قرارش که الان بی وقفه توی سینه اش میکوبه گوش بده و دختر مقابلش رو ببوسه. و همین کارو هم کرد. بوسه ای آروم و با عشق. خیلی آروم لب هاشو روی لب های کوچک دختر حرکت داد و از لمس لذت بخش لب هاش، چشماش رو بست. خیلی طول نکشید که هر دوشون بخاطر کمبود اکسیژن و برخلاف میل باطنیشون، تسلیم شدن و از هم جدا شدن. نگاهای کنجکاو و جستجوگرشون، مدام صورت یکدیگر رو کنکاش می کردن تا بلکه بتونن احساس طرف مقابل رو از چشماش بخونن.   
\+ ای....این یعنی، قبول کردی؟!  
یونگ سان که موفق نشد چیزی از چشمای نافذ دخترک مقابلش کش بره، تسلیم قدرت تکلمش شد.   
_ ازت، ازت خواستم محافظم باشی.  
یونگ سانگ یکی از ابروهاش رو بالا داد و منتظر ادامه ی حرفش شد اما وقتی چیزی از طرف مون بیول نشنید، به حرف اومد.  
\+ منظورت چیه؟!  
و باز هم با بی توجهی دختر مقابل، نسبت به سوالش مواجه شد. شاید برای اولین بار اون دختر مغرور، خجالت می کشید؟! مون بیول، سرفه ی مصنوعی کرد و روشو سمت پنجره برگردوند.  
_ ب.....بهتره، همینجا بخوابیم.  
یونگ سان، تک خنده ای به تکنیک دختر برای عوض کردن بحث زد و سرش رو به پشتی ماشین تکیه داد. مون بیول مدتی بعد به تقلید از اون همین کار رو کرد. فکری که از سر یونگ سان گذشت، باعث شد خم شه و دکمه ای رو فشار بده. با باز شدن سقف ماشین، هر دو محو تصویر روبه روشون شدن. مدتی در سکوت گذشت و فقط گه گاهی صدای جیرجیرک های بیرون، خلوتشون رو بهم می ریخت، اما اون هم قشنگ بود. آسمون پر ستاره ی رو به روشون و کرم های شبتابی که اینور و اونور پرواز می کردن....... این واقعاً شبیه کارتونا بود.

\+ خیلی قشنگه.  
حرف یونگ سان سکوت ماشین رو شکست. مون بیول هم به تأیید حرفش، اوهمی گفت.  
_ رویاییه.  
یونگ سان تصمیم گرفت چشماش رو ببینده و اجازه بده خستگی امروز با یکم خواب راحت کنار دوست دخترش، رفع بشه؛ اما مون بیول، ذهنش مشغول تر از چیزی بود که بهش اجازه ی خوابیدن بده. مسلماً نمی دونست فردا قراره چه اتفاقی براشون بیوفته و این نگرانش می کرد. اگر فقط خودش بود، هیچ نگرانی نداشت اما حضور این دختر در کنارش باعث میشد احساس مسئولیت در برابرش داشته باشه....

************

به سرعت پایین اومد تا علت شلیک گلوله رو ببینه اما به محض رسیدنش، ماشینی از پارکینگ خارج شد. خواست قدمی به سمتش برداره که پاش به مرد بیهوشی که کف زمین پهن شده بود گرفت و نزدیک بود، زمین بخوره. به محض به دست آوردن تعادلش، میخواست ماشین رو تعقیب کنه که با بیاد آوردن اینکه باید توی عمارت بمونه لعنتی زیر لب گفت و داخل عمارت برگشت. به محض برگشتنش فردی ناگهان روبه روش پرید و باعث شد کمی بترسه و دستشو روی قلبش بزاره. اما با دیدن چهره ی دختر کمی خیالش راحت تر شد.  
_ جنی! تو اینجا چیکار می کنی؟!  
و به محض گفتن حرفش یک دختر و پسر دیگر هم از پشت دیوار ظاهر شدن.  
_ شما دوتا دیگه کی هستید؟!  
\+ وقت توضیح دادن ندارم.  
جنی با صدای نگرانی گفت.  
\+ تو یونگ سان و مون بیول رو ندیدی؟!  
چانیول کمی مکث کرد و سرش رو به نشونه ی مخالفت تکون داد. جنی آهی کشید و دندوناش رو روی هم فشرد.  
\+ لعنتی، گوشی هر دوشون خاموشه. هر چقدر زنگ زدیم، جواب نمی دن.  
دختر مو نارنجی هم سرش رو به نشونه موافق تکون داد.  
× بچه ها، فکر کنم ما باید برگردیم.  
پسر گفت و با سر به دختر مو نارنجی اشاره کرد.  
÷ آخه من نمی تونم جنی رو تنها بزارم، برگرد پیش بابا و یه بهونه براش بیار. خودت می دونی چیکار باید بکنی.  
سوهو سرش رو تکون داد و قبل از اینکه جمع رو ترک کنه نگاه اجمالی به چانیول انداخت.  
_ من فعلا اینجا خیلی کار دارم ولی بعد از تموم شدنش، حتماً به اون هم رسیدگی می کنم. می تونی کمکم کنی؟!  
روبه جنی گفت.   
\+ چی کار باید بکنم؟!  
_ جسد رو برگردون به ماشین وگرنه تا چند دقیقه دیگه کسی از شدت بوی بد نمی تونه پاشو توی این عمارت بزاره.منم با مرکز تماس می گیرم تا بیان و این عوضی های باقی مونده رو برای بازجویی ببرن....


End file.
